Touhou Gensokyo Girls
by Touhou Stories
Summary: Read on as the girl's from Gensokyo hang out and bond in various ways after each game, and how they include the new ones to their circle of acquaintances, friends, rivals and/or romance Made by Nanodragon & Karsten69 Image by Mkkl2, full version on Deviant Art
1. Episode 1: Vampire hunting

**Touhou Gensokyo Girls**

Episode 1: Vampire hunting (U.N. Owen was "whatever")

Location: Scarlet Mansion, midnight

A black clocked person was sneaking around in the great scarlet library

_MARISA: Now where could it be? Not here, not there, oh there you are! The book of youth "Essence of life" Come to mommy._

But when she touched it, sparkly light tuned on around Marisa and large shock waves of sound sprang out in all direction and in a couple seconds doers where loudly opened up.

MARISA: Oh shut up, I am only borrowing it.

SAKUYA: In the middle of the night, no you don't.

PATCHOULI: Marisa you put it back right NOW!

KOAKUMA: What's going on?

MARISA: So I will be going now, bye.

The next second knives where flung and spells where casted,

Marisa jumped on her broom and flew as fast as possible out of the library and through the hall with silver knives and flames behind her, but when Marisa was near the main entrance, Remilia Scarlet sprang down in front of the door with an evil smile on her face, a smile that told her, she wouldn't get out alive.

REMILIA: And where you going, you should stay for our midnight tea.

MARISA: Thanks for the offer, but I'm already full.

Then Sakuya appeared right behind with knives at the ready, but Marisa was quicker, she took her mini-hakkero and cried out.

MARISA: MASTER SPARK!

Sakuya managed to stop time the same instant and threw herself backwards to avoid a very powerful beam of light.

The beam destroyed everything from the roof to the floor, stairs and doors were obliterated by it

MARISA: oops!

REMILLIA: MY HOME! What have you done!

But once again the silence was broken as colorful lights came from beneath.

SAKUYA: The basement!

REMILLIA: NOO! Not now!

Marisa then saw her chance and blasted out of the door and then four figures were heading towards the open door.

REMILLIA: STOP HER!

Remilia and Sakuya jumped in front of the Four, but two of them collided into both of them.

Remilia desperately grabbed on to one of the remaining ones, but it vaporized out in smoke and the last one, disappeared out in the night.

FLANDRE: I am free!

REMILLIA: FLANDRE! COMEBACK HERE!

MEILING: Did something happen?

SAKUYA: DO YOUR JOB and stay guard until we return, GOT IT!

MEILING: Ahm, YES oh of course, and have a nice trip my lady.

And they too disappeared out in the night.

KOAKUMA: Did they get away?

MEILING: Who got away?

PATCHOULI: Marisa" cough "Flandre (gasping for breath)

MEILING: FLANDRE!

KOAKUMA: Lady Patchouli what are we going to do now?

PATCHOLI: See if we can find a spell to repair the damages.

The fairies in the vicinity could clearly see as the severe damages to the Scarlet Devil Mansion were being repaired by the magic tome they found in the library, kind of like always.

* * *

At Marisa's house

_MARISA: with this book I am one step closer to immortality, but I feel like I have forgotten something, Oh yeah Flandre is loose! I really should do something about it, but then again… the book… Flandre… The book… ah screw it, I'll hide the book and get back to it later._

Marisa hid the book somewhere secure after an hour or two of inner debate, at which point she added mushrooms to the equation, she finally grabbed her broomstick and was out in the air in the matter of seconds, then when she got out, she realized that she really had no clue as to where to look.

MARISA: If only I had some sort of sign to go by, *Huge Danmaku explosion occurs faintly in the horizon* …I guess that's my sign.

* * *

In the middle of a dark forest two guys were walking, hopelessly lost.

STEVE: Yo Joe, are we lost?

JOE: Yes we are Steve.

And out from the forest came a dark figure with jewelry attached to its wings.

FLANDRE: I smell fresh blood

JOE: W-Who are you?

She smells at him quickly, then grins.

FLANDRE: I hunger for you!

STEVE: Dude, is that your scary girlfriend!

JOE: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

FLANDRE: Boo.

STEVE AND JOE: 

FLANDRE: Play time is fun time.

Running for their lives and as she was outside she came back out in front of them.

FLANDRE: Going somewhere, or don't you like me!

STEVE: Can't you ask her to

JOE: She is not my girlfriend!

FLANDRE: Let me have a taste

But as she approaches, a barrier stopped her cold in her tracks.

REIMU: Flandre, what the hell are you doing outside of the mansion!

Flandre then charges for an attack.

REIMU: YOU TWO, get the hell out of here

STEVE AND JOE: YES MA'AM!

And they ran away.

REIMU: This is you last warning Flandre, GO BACK!

FLANDRE: I will not go BACK!

And with a quick swift strike she destroys the barrier, and then all Hell broke loose.

Light of energy was spread out over the forest and destroying nearly every tree in their path, and it was spectacular view as Reimu and Flandre's spells explodes in each other and made shapes of beautiful colors, as they dodged and fired back again and again.

Flandre had superior fire power and speed, while Reimu had control and focus on her side.

The danmaku battle went on for a very long time in the night

But while Flandre have taken more damages, it was Reimu who was starting to get tired and it only made Flandre attacks become more and more insane as it went on.

_REIMU: Is there any way I can use any of her weakness._

But as Flandre had duplicated her into four and was pressing Reimu into a corner.

MARISA: MAAASTEER SPAAAARK!

But then out of the night came a white light that disintegrated one of the Flandre clones and there into the battle came Marisa.

MARISA: Marisa, to the rescue!

FLANDRE: Two against one! No fair!

MARISA: There is three of you and two of us, perfect logic.

REIMU: It was about time you showed up; let's end it before it get out of hand

MARISA: yeah let's beat her "ZE"

Flandre then continued her attacks of insanity, but with two people to fight made it too difficult to aim accurate enough, she was now pinned down and too tired to fight back.

REIMU: It's over.

FLANDRE: No, I will ever go back.

MARISA: If you where a good girl and didn't cause trouble, we could be friends.

FLANDRE: Really! You really mean it?

MARISA: Of course, I never tell a lie.

Reimu shook her head of how little that rang of truth.

FLANDRE: I will behave, so please don't take me back to my sister.

MARISA: Don't worry, I won't, I promise.

Flandre lets out a sigh of relief and collapsed.

REIMU: Now what, what do we do with her?

MARISA: I would feel bad if we took her to Remilia after I promised her not to.

REIMU: And your idea is?

MARISA: We take her to your place

REIMU: No way! I will not take her to the shine

MARISA: My house is too far away, the sun will rise soon and she is a vampire you know "ZE".

REIMU: Okay I'll take her, but you will take care of her tomorrow, I am not going to babysit a vampire.

Marisa placed Flandre on her back after getting the broom, as Reimu had adamantly refused to carry the little vampire. Like that, they left the forest and quickly made a beeline for the shrine to avoid the coming sunlight.

REMILIA: I was sure it was here, I could feel it

SAKUYA: I don't feel anything, but I can see battle have taken place here and you sure it's Flandre?

REMILIA: positive and she can't be far away.

SAKUYA: Mistress, we don't have a parasol or something to protect you from the coming sunlight, so we have no choice but to give up for tonight. I don't like it either, but you cannot endure the sunlight, and I cannot stop her alone. We can only retreat for now and hope for the best.

REMILIA: As much as I hate to admit it, but you are right. Let's retreat for the dawn.

* * *

Disclaimer: We do not own Touhou or any of the characters. We do own these hilarious ideas, Joe and Steve, with more to come. Please review this story. Made by Nanodragon and Karsten69


	2. Episode 2: Colorful Night

**Touhou Gensokyo Girls**

Episode 2: Colorful Night (Miko Spark Breaker)

A hungry monster with large fangs was moving silently in the little house and located its prey prepared to strike.

BUT then the light tuned on.

REIMU: Go back to sleep.

FLANDRE: But I am thirsty.

REIMU: To your bed now!

The next morning at the shrine.

SAKUYA: Reimu have you seen any sign of Flandre?

FLANDRE: Hey Sakuya.

SAKUYA: Flandre? How?

REIMU: She stayed over, now do me a favor and escort her back.

FLANDRE: No, I want to stay here.

SAKUYA: Please keep her here, I will be back with the mistress.

REIMU: Please hurry, she driving me nuts.

Later that day.

MARISA: Hey Reimu, how are you and Flandre holding up?

FLANDRE: MARISA!

REIMU: Apart from making me Insane, okay I guess.

MARISA: Well I'll be taking Flandre with me then, ZE.

REIMU: Right, that is what you promised me after all.

MARISA: Come Flandre, let Marisa here show you a fun place.

FLANDRE: Yay I get to spend time with Marisa.

The two of them take off shortly thereafter, Flandre with a parasol Reimu had thrust into her possession, presumably as a way to get them to leave her tired self alone.

Sometime later, Sakuya returned with her mistress at her side.

REMILIA: Flandre where are you!

SAKUYA: Reimu! Did she escape?

REIMU: Not really, Marisa took off with her.

REMILIA: What!

SAKUYA: Didn't you try to stop them.

REIMU: As long as she not here, I couldn't care less.

REMILIA: Where did Marisa take Flandre!

REIMU: Don't know.

SAKUYA: You really have no idea?

REIMU: Didn't bother to ask.

REMILIA: In what direction did they take off?

REIMU: Don't remember.

SAKUYA: You absolutely have no idea for where they went?

REIMU: Will you two stop bothering me! Go find them instead of getting on my nerves.

SAKUYA: Don't speak that way to the lady.

REMILIA: Come Sakuya, she is of no help to us.

They flew up above the Hakurei Shrine, but as they were about to set out, they hit a snag,

REMILIA: Where do you think they could be?

SAKUYA: I must apologize mistress, but I simply do not know.

REMILIA: Then we have no choice but to look around.

* * *

Somewhere deep in the Magic forest

MARISA: And Flandre, this is my home.

FLANDRE: Can I come inside?

MARISA: Go right ahead.

They walk inside a very messy home.

FLANDRE: wow this so different from my home, everything is everywhere

MARISA: You can't worry about cleaning if you are having fun.

FLANDRE: What are all those mushrooms for?

MARISA: They are the main ingredients in my magic,

FLANDRE: Your magic comes from mushrooms?

MARISA: Some of it yes, reminds me, Flandre I need a straw of your hair.

FLANDRE: My hair, why?

MARISA: I need something from a vampire in my next experiment.

FLANDRE: What kind of an experiment?

MARISA: One that will light up the sky, like fireworks.

FLANDRE: Okay, how much do we need?

Then Marisa took a scissor and cut of a tiny straw of hair.

MARISA: This much.

And place it on a table with lots and lots of weird looking ingredients, as Marisa started to mix it together, she asked Flandre to find another ingredient for her, with the very vague directions as 'that a ways' simply because Marisa had system in her mess. Flandre shoveled her way through Marisa's stuff until she found the thing she was looking for, she grabbed it just to see the pile collapse, she evaded getting buried alive and handed it to Marisa.

At night Marisa was preparing a spell, while Flandre sat and watched, then from Marisa's spell came a Red beam of light that sprang vertically into the air and separated into 6 beams that separated into 36 beams, and so it continued for a minute like that and BOOM!

The red light explode into inferno dark red flames that burned the tops of every tree a mile around.

FLANDRE: Awesome!

MARISA: Great success!

On the open field, Sakuya saw a red flare in the distance

SAKUYA: Did you see that my lady?

REMILIA: I did, let's have a look, my sister might be there.

Back in the forest

FLANDRE: My turn, Starbow breaker!

And a rainbow of colors was summoned into the air and detonated.

REMILIA: There you are Flandre.

FLANDRE: and what are you doing here SISTER!

REMILIA: To take you home of course.

MARISA: No you are here to see more of my awesome fireworks, you just won't admit it.

SAKUYA: So it was you who did that flare part?

MARISA: Of cause it was, who else?

Flandre: I have been living in the basement nearly all my life

Marisa: Keeping people in the basement is usually looked down upon.

REMILIA: OKAY! Flandre, if you come home with us, you don't have to stay in the basement anymore and you can go outside as you wish, as long someone watch you, And Marisa came come and go as she please.

FLANDRE: Really sis!

REMILIA: Yes Flandre.

SAKUYA: Are you sure about this, Mistress.

REMILIA: I am Sakuya.

FLANDRE: Sister, thank so much!

Flandre then proceeds to hug the stuffing out of her sister, making Remilia look embarrassed in the process.

FLANDRE: Goodbye Marisa, come and visit soon.

MARISA: Don't worry, I will see you soon.

SAKUYA: That's what I am afraid of.

* * *

SCARLET MANSION: MIDNIGHT

SAKUYA: Mistress, are you sure it was wise to let her out of the Basement? You know what she is capable of.

REMILIA: Let us see how she does and she haven't killed someone yet.


	3. Episode 3: Timeless maiden

**Touhou Gensokyo Girls**

Episode 3: Timeless maiden (Dial Connection)

As the midday sun shining over Scarlet mansion, the fairies were flying around the forest and the lake. Sakuya was once again preparing tea for the mistress of the house

REMILIA: Is the tea ready now? I am thirsty!

SAKUYA: In a minute my lady, please go sit down in the living room, I will bring it to you shortly.

She then stopped time to get it done much faster.

But when she walked to the living room, something came down from above and landed behind her and yelled.

FLANDRE: GOOD MORNING SAKUYA!

Sakuya got so startled that she dropped the tea, but her fast reflexes and control over time she caught it before it hit the floor.

SAKUYA: My you startled me and good morning my lady, please don't do that again.

Flandre just stood there and smiled without caring whatsoever.

After that scare, Sakuya resumed walking towards her mistress with tea.

SAKUYA: It's ready now.

REMILIA: So what's today's tea?

SAKUYA: Only the pure rare stuff.

REMILIA: Yay! You always know what I like.

SAKUYA: Of course I do mistress.

REMILIA: Tell me, where is Patchouli and Koakuma today? I did not see them in the Library.

SAKUYA: Oh they left early, it was something about an experiment they wanted to test.

REMILIA: Then it is just you, me, and Flandre.

SAKUYA: It is.

Remilia sipped the last of her tea, took a gaze outside.

REMILIA: Today looks like a fine day to sit on the balcony, Sakuya, would you prepare some sweets.

SAKUYA: Certainly Mistress, would you like some sweets as well lady Flandre?

FLANDRE: Yay, sweets.

The two young looking vampires went out to the balcony, sat down and waited a moment for Sakuya to arrive with the sweets, after some time Flandre got bored and left them to go look around the mansion. Remilia sat there, enjoying the peacefulness.

SAKUYA: They returned, it looks like something went wrong.

REMILIA: What!

As they watched from the Balcony, they could see that Koakuma looked perfectly fine, but Patchouli on the other hand was covered in dirt and her clothes were torn apart everywhere.

REMILIA: What happened to you two?

KOAKUMA: Well, at first it was going fine, but then when lady Patchouli was making the last part ready…

PATCHOULI: It exploded! Right in front of me.

REMILIA: Well take a bath, Sakuya get her some new clothes.

SAKUYA: Of course.

After a quick bath and a new change of clothes, Patchouli made her way to the library.

PATCHOULI: Koakuma, have you found the missing ingredients yet?

KOAKUMA: No, still looking.

PATCHOULI: It must be here somewhere, or it will just happen again.

MARISA: Maybe you should combine it with cured black grass.

PATCHOULI: Yeah that might have worked, Marisa! What are you doing here?

MARISA: Relax Patchy, I just came over to play with Flandre, besides passing China wasn't that hard on my way in.

KOAKUMA: Marisa is right, I just looked it up.

PATCHOULI: Then Koakuma, can you go and get some cured black grass.

KOAKUMA: I am on it.

Having heard Marisa's voice, Flandre walks into the library.

FLANDRE: Hi Marisa, what are you reading?

MARISA: Just some of Patchy's magic books.

FLANDRE: Books are boring, and so very few of them have pictures in them.

MARISA: This one is very exciting.

FLANDRE: Come on let's have some fun, I have been practicing on some new abilities.

PATCHOULI: And destroyed your room in the process.

SAKUYA: It took forever to clean up and rebuild.

MARISA: And how long was that?

SAKUYA: THREE WEEKS! But in normal time line it was a half an hour.

Flandre bared her fangs as she grinned like a child.

MARISA: That's life.

SAKUYA: Miss Kirisame, will you be staying for dinner?

MARISA: What's for dinner?

SAKUYA: Chicken in blood sauce.

FLANDRE: Yay, my favorite, say yes Marisa, it's really tasty.

MARISA: Do I dare ask what kind of blood?

SAKUYA: Human blood.

MARISA: Why did I bother asking?

SAKUYA: I will take that as a yes, so I'll go inform the mistress.

FLANDRE: Yay, I have a friend over for dinner.

MARISA: Great, where are the salt, pepper and maybe ketchup to even it out.

FLANDRE: What?

MARISA: Nothing.

A few minutes after, the door was opened by Koakuma.

KOAKUMA: Lady Patchouli, I got cured black grass.

PATCHOULI: Good let's try again.

MARISA: I am going to watch.

FLANDRE: I hope it will go Kyuu!

PATCHOULI: And I hope not.

Patchouli and her assistant began their experiment anew, this time with an audience, Marisa looking interested over Patchouli's shoulder, while Flandre floated around because she was bored. After their project was finished, they informed Remilia that they would go out and try it.

* * *

SAKUYA: You are not going with them?

REMILIA: No, I trust the three of them can handle Flandre, if she get's out of control.

SAKUYA: Well then, I will go and prepare dinner.

* * *

Out on the field, beautiful blue flames lit up the night, dancing wildly across the night sky.

KOAKUMA: its working, it's working

PATCHOULI: We finally got it right.

MARISA: I could do that better.

FLANDRE: Yeah, yours are so much flashier.

PATCHOULI: Whatever!

KOAKUMA: But without her help, it wouldn't have worked.

PATCHOULI: I don't care, and we would have figured it out sooner or later.

MARISA: Ooh someone is getting jealous.

PATCHOULI: Shut up Marisa, you are the one who steals my books and spells.

MARISA: "ZE"

Patchouli let out a huge sigh, and let the matter drop, not really wanting to continue the discussion that got nowhere.

* * *

Later at the scarlet dinner table and the bloody chicken was served, Flandre, Remilia, Patchouli and Koakuma where eating it like it was the last meal in their life, Marisa on the other hand had difficulty just keeping it down

MARISA: _man this just feels like eating blood it's barely cooked and it feels so weird to chew on, this is the last time I stay for dinner._

Nearly everyone was so caught up in their meal, that they did not notice Marisa's discomfort, only Sakuya seemed to notice it.

SAKUYA: Is something wrong Miss Kirisame? you have barely touched your food.

MARISA: Nor have you.

SAKUYA: I am a maid, I do not eat in the presence of my Mistress.

MARISA: You do have to eat eventually.

SAKUYA: Of course I do.

MARISA: So you do have some real food in this life forsaken dungeon.

SAKUYA: Come with me to the kitchen, we can't have our gests go hungry now can we.

In the kitchen Sakuya was getting Marisa some human food such as bread and vegetables

MARISA: You don't have some meat or something else?

SAKUYA: all meat is for ladies of the house.

MARISA: So you are a vegetarian.

SAKUYA: Ever since I came here I have been.

MARISA: How did you end up working for Vampires anyway?

SAKUYA: I am sorry, but I can't talk about it.

MARISA: Come on, I can keep a secret.

SAKUYA: No, just no.

MARISA: _No matter, someone else might know as well._

FLANDRE: There you are Marisa, let's go out and have a fight.

MARISA: You're on.

The two of them went outside to test out some of their new arsenals of danmaku, out in the night, a blazing battle was taking place above the Scarlet mansion, sometimes blast bolts were heading in the Scarlet mansion's direction so Sakuya had to jump in and redirect the bolts in order save the mansion from total annihilation.

Outside in the Scarlet garden, where Marisa and Flandre sat, side by side, on the soft grass resting.

MARISA: Do you know how Sakuya came to be with you Vampires?

FLANDRE: I don't know, back then I was locked down in the basement, it was my sister that gave me food, it was many years later, that I was introduce to Sakuya, and the way Remilia talked about her, it sounded like she had always been here.

MARISA: Weird, is that all you know?

FLANDRE: It really is all I know, I am actually getting curious about it as well.

MARISA: Excellent, but remember, be quiet about it, I doubt they are just going to tell you anything if you asked directly, be cunning.

FLANDRE: Got it Marisa.

Halfway through saying that, she rests her head on Marisa's shoulder, a look of contentment on her face.

In the distance Meiling stood watching them, because they were the only interesting things to look at.

MEILING: How nice, she finally found a friend.


	4. Episode 4: Daily work

**Touhou Gensokyo Girls**

Episode 4: Daily work (Capriccio Queen)

* * *

HAKUREI SHRINE MORNING

REIMU: Ahhhh just another morning, better get moving.

She was dusting, taking care of shrine, prepared fortune slips, two people came by her shrine, though they were just lost and needed directions, while wondering why a building was placed so far out from the village.

* * *

MIDDAY

MARISA: Hi Reimu, doing something funny?

REIMU: What makes you think that anything funny happens here?

MARISA: Then let's get drunk.

REIMU: In the middle of the day? Is that what you call funny?

MARISA: But you got so much sake

REIMU: It is the shrine's sake and not for our to use.

MARISA: Come on you got so much.

REIMU: It's still a no, and that wouldn't change, if you got sake, I would be more than happy to share it with you.

MARISA: I think I got some, I'll be back.

She jumped on her broom and flew away fast.

REIMU: Finally, got time to finish my work without Marisa around, she can be so distracting

REMILIA: You are right, she can really be in the way.

REIMU: Remilia! For the love of, from one distraction to the next.

REMILIA: How rude of you to speak about your guests that way.

REIMU: I don't remember ever inviting you.

REMILIA: Well I am here now.

REIMU: I can see that, but why did you come?

REMILIA: Well, I was in the mood for a walk and decided to go by the shrine.

REIMU: And? How long did you decided to stay?

REMILIA: As long as I wish.

REIMU: Terrific.

REMILIA: Well, aren't you going to offer me a cup of tea?

REIMU: As your highness wishes.

Reimu tried to ignore whatever comeback her vampire guest threw in her direction, whilst making tea. After the tea was finished they both sat down and began drinking it slowly, sip by sip, without a seeming care in the world.

* * *

MARISA: Reimu I am back and I got sake with me.

REMILIA: That's not enough sake for even a human to get drunk.

MARISA: Oh so you killed Reimu and took over the shrine.

REIMU: No she hasn't sucked me dry, yet!

REMILIA: I am a light diner, so don't worry about it.

REIMU: I am not on today's menu and come to think about it, you drink tea most of the time and I have seen you drink sake, so do you even have to drink blood at all?

REMILIA: It's true that I usually drink tea, but I do need blood from time to time.

MARISA: well I got the sake and with Reimu's.

REIMU: It's still the shine's sake and it's still not for our use!

REMILIA: We got a lot sake at home.

REIMU: I do not have time or desire to visit.

REMILIA: Then I have Sakuya bring it here.

MARISA: Yay, finally something funny will happen here.

REIMU: Well good luck with the trip.

Remilia: I am not going to take my eyes of you any time soon.

REIMU: Then, how are you going to get Sakuya to bring it over?

REMILIA: Like this, "Scarlet Meister"

Beams of red magic covered the sky, and formed the words, 'Sakuya, bring lots of sake.'

In the distance, words formed in multiple colours, 'I'll see to it Mistress, I'll be there soon.'

MARISA: Convenient.

* * *

HAKUREI SHRINE AFTERNOON

Sakuya came over with Meiling carrying all the sake on a pallet, like a pack mule.

SAKUYA: We are here with the sake Mistress. I got the Chu Yeh Ching for you as well.

REMILIA: Very good Sakuya.

SAKUYA: Always a pleasure to serve Mistress.

REIMU: So much sake...

MARISA: We are so going to get drunk.

SAKUYA & MEILING: We will be taking our leave.

The three of them have been drinking sake nonstop for half an hour

REMILIA: Come on just little taste.

REIMU: No my blood is my own.

REMILIA: Just a few drops then.

REIMU: Do I look like a milking machine to you?

REMILIA: But you are driking my sake.

REIMU: I never asked you come with it in the first place.

REMILIA: That's not fair, you are drinking it anyway.

REIMU: This is Marisa's sake, and she is the one who is drinking yours, so why do you not ask her for blood.

REMILIA: She doesn't smell that nice.

MARISA: I heard thaaaat~

REMILIA: You smell like garbage! Do you ever take a bath?

MARISA: I do, sometimes... when I feel like it~

REMILIA: That explains everything and why my library smells so bad lately.

MARISA: ...Baths are, overrated

Things got more silly from there, as the more Remilia had to drink the more childish she got. A long time passed and the drinking escalated, partly because Remilia more or less forced Reimu to drink her sake as well, until a question was asked.

MARISA: So, Remilia, how come you didn't use your powers to manipulate fate, to actually win when we tried to stop you?

REMILIA: I caused the incident to get noticed and get friends, I thought my powers of fate were completely flawless at the time

MARISA: "By that logic, I guess your powers ARE flawless."

REMILIA: That reminds me, why don't you like me Reimu?

REIMU: Because people don't come visiting anymore... you scared them all away, you're so scaryyy. Don't be so scaryyy~

REMILIA: I'm a vampire I'm supposed to be scary~

REIMU: Don't be a vampire, it's not niceeee~

REMILIA: I can't stop being a vampireee.

Clinging to Reimu's arm was now a drunken vampire, who had rested her head on the shrine maiden's shoulder and gave a content sigh.

MARISA: _These two, act like childish schoolchildren, they are so cute._

She then proceeded to wobble over to them very slowly, and then gave a fierce hug to both of them

MARISA: I like you two.

REIMU: I guess you are pretty drunk, Marisa.

REMILIA: Get away from meee.

MARISA: Oh come on, you know you like me.

Remilia then fled the party, to get away from Marisa.

REIMU: So THAT'S how you scare off a vampire.

MARISA: I always help my friends.

* * *

SCARLET MANSION MIDNIGHT

The returning vampire landed on one of her many balconies.

SAKUYA: Welcome back mistress.

REMILIA: Good evening Sakuya.

SAKUYA: Did your time with the shrine maiden go well?

REMILIA: Could have gone better and I feel so dirty.

SAKUYA: Shall I prepare a warm bath for you?

REMILIA: That would do. I also wish to relax.

SAKUYA: Very well Mistress, I will make sure no one disturbs you.


	5. Episode 5: Missing books

**Touhou Gensokyo Girls**

Episode 5: Missing books (tomboyish library)

Scarlet mansion: library morning

* * *

That morning Koakuma was flying around in a hurried frenzy, searching in vain for some books that were missing. They had gone missing in the stillness of the night.

KOAKUMA: Now where did those books go?

PATCHOULI: Good morning Koa, looking for something?

KOAKUMA: Good morning Patchouli, I can't find circle of frost and cloak of darkness.

PATCHOULI: And you are sure that you checked everywhere.

KOAKUMA: Dead sure.

PATCHOULI: I think Marisa has it.

KOAKUMA: I am not so sure Marisa is behind it.

PATCHOULI: And what makes you say that?

KOAKUMA: Because they disappeared overnight and Lady Remilia said she was with Reimu and Marisa.

PATCHOULI: And why didn't you wake me up if you knew it was gone.

KOAKUMA: I wouldn't wake you before I was absolutely sure about it.

PATCHOULI: okay, you go out and look for them! I will make a better security spell.

KOAKUMA: Yes mistress Patchouli I will go at once.

She flew out of the mansion in the search of the books,

* * *

Somewhere around Icy Lake, the two perpetrators were currently dissatisfied with their spoils as one was a dumb fairy, and the other a not so bright youkai. They were so dissatisfied that they caused a great deal of noise, that Koakuma heard them quite clearly yammering about something:

RUMIA: I do not get this part.

CIRNO: I can't read it.

RUMIA: How do we make ourselves more powerful, if we do not understand any of it?

KOAKUMA: So you two are the thieves, I have no idea how the two of you got your hands on our books! _Man, Patchouli is going to be pissed when she hears about that the two of them got around our security magic._

CIRNO: they are ours now, so go away, or I? Cryo freeze you!

KOAKUMA: You have stolen belongings of my mistress lady Patchouli; I can under no circumstances let it go unpunished.

And then the fight was on.

The little fey Cirno unleashed beams of ice and sharp ice shads, but Koakuma dodges all for Cirno's attacks and fired green balls of light that shattered the Ice around her and if it weren't for Cirno's small size would have hit Cirno hard.

The battle took awhile and Cirno turned the area to ice, but because of het poor aim it did not help much and she constantly had to dodge Koakuma's much more precise attack.

Then Cirno concentrated her energy on a powerful laser of Ice and fired it, but Koakuma just stood still and in the last second evaded and the ice laser hit Rumia that have tried to attack from behind was frozen solid, Cirno then paused as she saw that she hit the wrong target, In that instant Koakuma saw her chance and fired all she had and hit Cirno pointblank, Cirno then lost the power and will to fight and crashed down on the Icy ground and all the ice shattered around.

KOAKUMA: Now to get the books back.

RUMIA: But the vampire said we could have them!

KOAKUMA: Come again!

RUMIA: When we were sneaking around the vampire castle, the vampire found us and beat us senseless and she said that we were no fun at all, and then I cried for mercy and she said that we should come again when we were stronger and then she gave us those books, she said that we could use them.

KOAKUMA: Lady Remilia would never... FLANDRE! The two of you are coming with me; I need to get to the bottom of this.

Using her speed she quickly grabbed them around the neck and dragged them both towards the Scarlet Devil Mansion. She went straight to the library dumped the two of them before Patchouli and told her that they had some interesting news.

KOAKUMA: They said that 'a vampire gave it to us' so I saw it safe to assume that it was Flandre they talked about.

PATCHOULI: I think you are right, and I guess I have to talk to Remilia about this matter.

* * *

Scarlet Devil Mansion: nighttime

REMILIA: Flandre! Did you really give those thieves our books!

FLANDRE: They were no fun and we got so many of them.

REMILIA: It's enough that Marisa comes and go, we do not need more of those _things_ around.

FLANDRE: Come on sister, I want someone strong to fight.

REMILIA: And that's why we do not kill Marisa when she comes and goes.

FLANDRE: Okay, sorry sister.

REMILIA: Well then, you can play with Marisa when she comes again.

* * *

IN THE LIBRARY

Koakuma placed the books where they belonged.

KOAKUMA: _Perfect, everything in order._

Koakuma smiled to herself, then noticed Patchouli was making something that shined around her hands.

KOAKUMA: What are you working on?

PATCHOULI: Well call at a detect spell, it's made to identify the person that have been in contact with our things.

KOAKUMA: So we could figure out who took our things.

PATCHOULI: Precisely and also allow us to track it.

KOAKUMA: That would make it much easier next time something is missing.

PATCHOULI: That is what I am hoping for. By the way, thank you for getting the books back, Koa.

KOAKUMA: Always a pleasure to serve, Patchouli.


	6. Episode 6: Blood donation

**Touhou Gensokyo Girls**

Episode 6: Blood donation (Red of the dead)

* * *

HAKUREI SHRINE: early morning

MARISA: Reimu wake up, wake up!

REIMU: WHAT! Marisa!

MARISA: I need to tell you something.

REIMU: And that is.

MARISA: The Scarlet mansion is no longer receiving human blood.

REIMU: And I care because?

MARISA: Because you are a human, just like me.

REIMU: We have beaten them before and we can do it again.

MARISA: Don't you know that vampires go into some sort of frenzy when they get too thirsty.

REIMU: I did not.

MARISA: That's why they are so feared.

REIMU: And you propose we do?

MARISA: No idea.

REIMU: So you just want to wake me to tell me this.

MARISA: Yep.

REIMU: I hate you…

MARISA: I love you.

REIMU: You are going to get stabbed one day if you keep saying stuff like that so easily.

Marisa went outside, got on her broom, flashed Reimu a quick grin and said,

MARISA: They can try, *ZE*

Before she flew away, Reimu replied,

REIMU: I'm sure they will.

* * *

HAKUREI SHRINE: midday

SAKUYA: Miss Hakurei, I bring a request.

REIMU: If it's about blood, forget it.

SAKUYA: How do you know that?

REIMU: Marisa told me.

SAKUYA: It was not something we told her, curiously.

REIMU: Well you are not getting any blood from me.

SAKUYA: My Mistress wish to make a temporary deal.

REIMU: If she wants to make a deal, she can come herself.

SAKUYA: my Mistress does not fell well at the moment, so I came in her stead and I have the authority to make an agreement in her place.

REIMU: Well how much are we talking about?

SAKUYA: My Mistress did tell me to let you name your price.

REIMU: Well give me 30.000 in donations each year for the next 30 years.

SAKUYA: DONE!

REIMU: WHAT! I was just kidding!

SAKUYA: I am absolutely sure that my Mistress will agree to it.

REIMU: I can't believe I am agreeing to it, okay, what do I do?

SAKUYA: I will come by every day to take a bit of your blood, until we receive blood again.

REIMU: And you then feed it to the vampires.

SAKUYA: I will mix it with my own so they do not get too used to one flavor and put it in their food.

REIMU: I keep forgetting that you are a human as well.

SAKUYA: I do need some of your blood in advance.

REIMU: Let's get this over with.

* * *

Scarlet mansion: midday

Remilia lay on her bad as Sakuya came in.

SAKUYA: I have returned Mistress.

REMILIA: Did you make her agree to it?

SAKUYA: She did, Mistress and I have some of her blood with me back.

REMILIA: That's a relief; the thought of drinking blood from Marisa was too disturbing.

SAKUYA: Speaking about Marisa, the Shrine Maiden said she has heard about our blood incident from Marisa, do you think anyone here could have revealed it?

REMILIA: I don't think so, or maybe Flandre told her, but if that's true then she properly have gotten some of Marisa's blood in exchange for that information, but if she develop a taste for Marisa's blood she could get out of control.

SAKUYA: I shall keep an eye on her then.

REMILIA: Please do.

* * *

Scarlet mansion basement: evening

FLANDRE: W_hy did my meal not make me full and why can't I think of anything but her, I feel empty I feel cold, I feel hungry, come to me, Marisa, I need you so much._

* * *

Scarlet mansion basement: late evening

SAKUYA: Lady Flandre, dinner is served, Flandre? Are you in there?

When she didn't hear a reply, she went looking around the basement but found no one.

SAKUYA: _I stood guard around the basement, she could not have gotten out unnoticed._

At the gate

MEILING: I swear that I only closed my eyes.

SAKUYA: And snored out loud, but I don't see any indication that she got through here.

MEILING: Who are you talking about?

SAKUYA: Lady Flandre.

MEILING: Again!

SAKUYA: Yes I am afraid so.

MEILING: I do wonder how she keeps getting out all the time.

SAKUYA: Meiling, you do what you do best… no wait, what you are supposed to do best, I'll go get the others.

* * *

Somewhere in the forest of magic

FLANDRE: WHERE ARE YOU, MARISA?

MARISA: _Shit, I think showing her my house was a really bad idea._

FLANDRE: There you are I was looking all over for you.

MARISA: Darn…

FLANDRE: I hunger for you, Marisa…

MARISA: Well I like you too, but its little soon for second base.

FLANDRE: You look so delicious, let me have a bite.

The next second Flandre sprang over Marisa; Luckily Marisa had her broom with her and managed to get away in time.

It was a wild chase as Marisa flew at top speed through the big and narrow forest and Flandre coming up at every turn to stop her escape, Many fairies had to jump or fly away to avoid being hit by a broom or four crazy vampires.

Flandre did her best to corner Marisa by using duplications of herself, but Marisa's flashy magic made it very difficult for Flandre to get precise location on her, but as Flandre's lust grow stronger she starts to use her own magic to hamper Marisa and once again Flandre was all over her, but then time stopped around Flandre and a few knives hit her in the back and a number of strong barriers were create around her and sealed shut.

And behind Flandre stood Sakuya, Patchouli, Koakuma and Reimu

REIMU: Now that's done.

PATCHOULI: Even Flandre wouldn't be able get out of our combined barriers.

KOAKUMA: It should hold her until she calms downs.

REIMU: Marisa! How could you feed Flandre your blood! Have you gone mad!

MARISA: Well we made a deal that every time that she told me secrets I gave her some of my blood and man does she know a lot of them.

SAKUYA: What secrets?

MARISA: I am not telling you.

KOAKUMA: Now it's only the mystery on how Flandre got out in the first place.

MARISA: Maybe I should not have showed her the secret exit.

SAKUYA: We have a secret exit?

MARISA: I made one myself.

SAKUYA: YOU DID WHAT!

MARISA: Just in case I needed to get away.

SAKUYA: Well what is done is done, let's get lady Flandre back and make her receive a prober meal.

They grabbed the paralyzed Flandre and flew home.

* * *

Scarlet mansion dinner table: midnight

Around the dinner table, Sakuya was serving everyone tea, as a gesture for their efforts to bring Flandre home.

FLANDRE: I am so sorry Marisa, can you forgive me?

MARISA: Well it's not the first time someone tries to kill me, eat me or suck me dry, so it's no big deal.

FLANDRE: That's a relief; you will come and play with me again?

MARISA: Of course I will.

FLANDRE: Thank you so much, you are my best friend and my only one.

REIMU: If you stopped killing people, it would probably help a lot.

MARISA: Reimu's right, you can't be friends with dead people. _Actually you can, but only in rare situations._

KOAKUMA: I believe that one day, you will have tons of friends, lady Flandre.

FLANDRE: Do you really think so?

MARISA: Hey, what I told you to do for us to become friends, applies to everyone.

FLANDRE: Okay, I will try.

MARISA: Alright, let's begin with Reimu.

REIMU: Why me…?

MARISA: Because she and I are already friends, and the rest here are in a somewhat weird way, family.

REIMU: …Haven't I been through enough…

MARISA: Play along, just play along.

REIMU: …Fine…

MARISA: Now Flandre, try and go talk to her.

FLANDRE: Okay! Hey hey, wanna be my friend?

REIMU: No.

FLANDRE: Why not? Is it because I'm cuter than you?

REIMU: Do I seriously have to go through this?

FLANDRE: Okay then let's battle, if I win, we'll become friends, if I don't win, we will still become friends. Right?

REIMU: Oh my shrine's deity, a little blood-sucking Marisa.

MARISA: Hey, what is that supposed to mean?

REIMU: Well she definitely sounds like you.

FLANDRE: Do I?

MARISA: Yes and you sound awesome.

SAKUYA & PATCHOULI: Oh dear.

REIMU: I'm going home, I've had enough for the day.

MARISA: Well Flandre try again another day.

FLANDRE: Okay.

SAKUYA: Don't forget that I will come and get some blood in the morning miss Hakurei.

REIMU: Don't remind me…

Marisa suddenly burst into laughter.

MARISA: You actually agreed?

REIMU: YES… I... DID…

MARISA: Hey Flandre, You might not get her as a friend, but you at least get to taste her.

REIMU: …I'm out of here…

PATCHOULI: I don't think you should have said that out loud, Sakuya.

SAKUYA: Yes, I believe so too.


	7. Episode 7: a witch's grimoire

**Touhou Gensokyo Girls**

Episode 7: a witch's grimoire (secret love color)

* * *

Scarlet mansion library: evening

PATCHOULI: Marisa! Are you writing in our books?

MARISA: no, this my very own grimoire

PATCHOULI: oh, why did you take your grimoire here?

MARISA: to copy spells of course

PATCHOULI: of course, WHAT! Do you steal spells from my very own books, is that what you have been doing lately!

MARISA: steal is such a harsh word to use and it's not like you will lose any of them.

PATCHOULI: Koakuma make sure she does get anywhere near my personal grimoire

KOAKUMA: that's the one next to Marisa's grimoire

PATCHOULI: and why did you not stop her!

KOAKUMA: seriously I thought the two of you had some sort of agreement, she has been reading in it for the past few days

PATCHOULI: damn it! Marisa give me my book back!

MARISA: just a little more and I am completely done with it

PATCHOULI: have you already copied that much!

MARISA: all done

PATCHOULI: you can't be serious

MARISA: I did not need all of them

PATCHOULI: so you say that I have bad spells!

MARISA: not all of them blow stuff up

PATCHOULI: do you only use spells for combat?

MARISA: mostly yes, I do try to find some way to become Immortal

PATCHOULI: Immortality is something no one should become

MARISA: and why is that?

PATCHOULI: because it will upset the balance of nature

MARISA: do you really want to die at some point in time

PATCHOILI: not really

MARISA: that's why I try anyway and humans have so short lifespans

PATCHOULI: Have you thought about becoming a youkai instead? We do have books about transformation magic.

MARISA: Nah, that's too cliché. Immortality is _the_ way to go.

PATCHOULI: I still think you should stop those thoughts.

MARISA: By the way Koa, how did you come to live in the Scarlet Devil Mansion?

KOAKUMA: I was summoned from Makai by Lady Patchouli, and we became soul bound, I decided to stay since I had no real life in Makai.

MARISA: Makai, huh… sure brings back memories, _I wonder if Mima is still there. _

The door was slammed open.

Flandre: Marisa-Marisa! Are you ready to turn up the heat?

Marisa: you bet I am. In fact I have some new spells I want to test on you

Patchouli; you mean my spells, right! And if you are going to fight, take it outside, I will not tolerate you making a mess in my library

* * *

And so the front of the Scarlet garden was light up as Flandre and Marisa took turns to fire upon each other

KOAKUMA: Marisa is getting rather good at using your spells

PATCHOULI: I feel so used

KOAKUMA: maybe you should think of it as an honor, that someone read your entire legacy of spells

PATCHOULI: every mage should make their own spells.

KOAKUMA: I don't know how many spells we read about, from other mages before us, and you could read Marisa's spells as well.

PATCHOULI: I still find it wrong to use someone else's magic

* * *

The fight scene

MARISA: Let me try this one 'non directional LASER'

FLANDRE: good one, now dodge this, 'Cranberry Trap

MARISA: you need be faster to trap me with Cranberry, try Pineapple next time works much better, now let me try this new one 'ROYAL FLARE'

FLANDRE: hey no sun power, are you trying to kill me?

MARISA: good thing I haven't perfected it yet

FLANDRE: well then get through this one 'Maze of MY LOVE'

MARISA:_ Shit! A little too close, she is really getting good, this could be a future problem_

On the balcony Remilia was watching with Sakuya by her side

SAKUYA: it is a very beautiful match, Miss Kirisame is handling lady Flandre well, but lady Flandre also have improved, she is stronger and more focused than ever before

REMILIA: it seems so

SAKUYA: something wrong mistress?

REMILIA: it's nothing

But Sakuya knew her mistress well when was know when something was bothering her, but also knew not to confront her with it

_SAKUYA I wonder what mistress is thinking, its properly about her little sister, maybe mistress is thinking about if it was a good idea to let Flandre out of the basement, giving her the means to move on her own, to fight, to make friends, it's nice to see her smile and enjoy life with all her heart, but will the happiness last, will she become a monster again? And would we then be able to stop her? I think no one knows _

Later that night Flandre and Marisa sat around the table with nice hot tea and bamboo flower cake

FLANDRE: that was the best battle ever

MARISA: your spells have become surprisingly difficult to dodge

FLANDRE: can we continue tomorrow?

MARISA: of course, I haven't tested everything yet

PATCHOULI: and to copy more of my work

MARISA: you can just copy my work too, I don't care

PATCHOULI: I do not rip others magic

MARISA: I doubt you've written all of the books

PATCHOULI: I may read about others spells, but I make my own version

MARISA: takes too long

FLANDRE: you may copy my spells if you wish?

MARISA: thanks Flandre but yours I cannot use, being vampire and all

FLANDRE: err okay if you say so

MARISA: by the way Patchy, where are your little demon friend?

PATCHOULI: don't call me that and if you are talking about Koakuma, I sent her to bring more cured black grass; we need to stockpile it for future experiments.

In the meantime Flandre decided to look around

FLANDRE: Ohh what's this, ah a picture book

PATCHOULI: what are talking about we don't have picture book's in he- PUT IT BACK

FLANDRE: I don't want to

PATCHOULI: please Flandre put it back now

MARISA: this is getting very interesting, over here Flandre, show what it is

FLANDRE: here, it has some funny pictures

MARISA: Ohh, personal, Koakuma looks so cute in this picture, didn't know you two were so close.

PATCHOULI: I said give it back.

MARISA: oh _that_ one is really good; if I could I would borrow _that_ one.

PATCHOULI: GIVE. IT. BACK!

MARISA: I have a better idea, Flandre catch.

The book was tossed into Flandre's hands, she looked bewildered.

MARISA: Fly that way, and pass it back to me.

She took off and not surprisingly Flandre followed. It became a chase, they flew all around the library, Patchouli was right behind Flandre when she came upon an opening in the book shelves, in an instant she saw Marisa on the other side, and threw the book, with a little too much force. Flandre grinned at Patchouli,

FLANDRE: Now I can't give you the book.

PATCHOULI: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Flandre…

As planned Patchouli chased after Marisa, and thus gave Flandre free reign to receive the book once she got into position. It didn't take long before Patchouli's breath became ragged and her body started giving out. She knew she only had one last chance to get it back, since she couldn't hit them or catch them; her only chance was grabbing it in the air with a spell. She gave it her all… and it worked, the book immediately flew towards her, she grabbed it and headed for the nearest safe hiding place, which was outside the mansion so she teleported it away.

FLANDRE: hey no fair!

MARISA: oh come on Patchy, don't ruin the fun.

PATCHOULI: (out of breath) that wasn't fun, at all! Now I want both of you to stop playing in my library.

MARISA: relax Patchy; don't go all serious on us

PATCHOULI: please don't call me that

FLANDRE: why not? Koakuma call's you that all the time

PATCHOULI: WHAT? NO! _How did she know that?_

MARISA: Ah, sounds like there is something behind that, could it be related to those pictures?

PATCHOULI: Be quiet Marisa; just be quiet, same goes for you Flandre.

FLANDRE: Ahh you're mean.

PATCHOULI: Well, so was what you just did; now I would like to have some peace and quiet.

MARISA: well then I am hungry

FLANDRE: let's go get some snacks

They left, Patchouli just sat motionless in her chair until Koakuma came back.

KOAKUMA: What's wrong Patchouli?

PATCHOULI: Marisa and Flandre have driven me nuts while you were away.

KOAKUMA: Do you need anything to calm down?

PATCHOULI: A shoulder massage would be nice; I tensed up a lot, Koa…

KOAKUMA: Very well then, Patchy…

The door was opened with a loud smack and the two had returned, with snacks.

MARISA: HA, I knew something was up with that nickname.

PATCHOULI: GET OUT!


	8. Episode 8: Lost human's

**Touhou Gensokyo Girls**

Episode 8: lost humans (night princess)

* * *

The Magic forest: somewhere

Two stupid humans were once again taking a detour though the grand forest and was now the target of a hungry youkai

JOE AND STEVE: ahhhhhhhh someone help us

RUMIA: come back, I am in the mood for dessert

They managed to remain uncaught as they fled the forest… though they were still chased.

* * *

Scarlet mansion library: midday

KOAKUMA: My lady, are you looking for something?

REMILIA: I am looking for a book about weather magic, the heat is making me weak and even at night it is too hot to do anything fun.

KOAKUMU: shall I look something up for you?

REMILIA: no, I think some research will do fine

KOAKUMA: you must be really bored then

REMILIA: completely, where is Patchy?

KOAKUMA: she didn't feel so well today

REMILIA: the first victim of the heat, I guess it can't be helped

SAKUYA: your tea is ready my lady

REMILIA: finally, by the way have you checked on Patchy?

SAKUYA: her fever has gone down, she is resting now

REMILIA: that's a relief

KOAKUMA: I am so glad to hear that, she was so ill this morning.

REMILIA: Sakuya, where is Flandre?

SAKUYA: In the basement

REMILIA: there is properly cooler down there

KOAKUMA: last I spoke to her she was trying some new technique of some sort.

SAKUYA: Then it's probably better to stay away from the basement for a while.

* * *

Scarlet Mansion: afternoon

Somewhere very close to the mansion, two guys came running with all haste and was followed by a shadow that seemed to bump into every tree possible, at the gate Meiling was awoken by the noise and moved in front

MEILING: do you two have business with the lady?

STEVE: help us there was a monster!

JOE: it was trying to eat us

MEILING: If you do not have business with her, I would ask you two to leave.

In the library

KOAKUMA: did you hear that?

REMILIA: it's coming from the outside,

SAKUYA: I will see to it.

Outside at the gate

MAILING: if you two do not-

JOE: it's coming from behind!

STEVE: please help us!

But as the shadow came closer, Sakuya walked causally towards it and with one hand took the shadow youkai out of its own shadow

RUMIA: AHHHHHHHH SUNLIGHT, release me, you dumb human

SAKUYA: how can I be dumb when I am the one who is in control?

JOE: that was so cool.

STEVE: awesome!

JOE: thank you for saving us ma'am.

SAKUYA: you can thank me by getting out of ou_- "they are humans, since we haven't received new blood for weeks now…" _You can come inside, I have a job for the two of you

JOE: anything ma'am anything.

Sakuya led the two guests into the mansion, much to Meiling's confusion.

* * *

Scarlet mansion: hallway

STEVE: Wow I have never been inside of such a huge house

SAKUYA: It is a mansion, not a house

JOE: what kind of job are we to do?

SAKUYA: I will show you

She led them to the kitchen, but before they reached their destination, Flandre appeared.

FLANDRE: ah, we have guests I see, you two seem very familiar to me

STEVE: no! No! It can't be, it's your scary girlfriend.

JOE: Shit! She lives here!

FLANDRE: I'm bored, won't you be a dear and come and play with me

JOE: LETS GET OUT OF HERE! and she is still not my girlfriend

STEVE: get her to stop, she'll listen to you.

JOE: when the hell did my girlfriend have wings, you idiot!

SAKUYA: You know them, Lady Flandre?

FLANDRE: I met them in the forest one time, I nearly ate them.

SAKUYA: You know you shouldn't play with your food, Lady Flandre, that is very bad manners.

STEVE: ARE WE FOOD?

JOE: WHY US?

SAKUYA: Because it is the job I have for you.

JOE&STEVE: THAT'S the JOB?

SAKUYA: I was only going to extract blood from the two of you, but now that one of my Ladies have arrived, we might as well hold dinner early.

REMILIA: Ahh, what have we here Sakuya? Guests?

SAKUYA: My Lady, I was just about to call for you, it seems these two individuals have volunteered to stay for dinner.

REMILIA: How delightful, I was beginning to feel hungry.

FLANDRE: Come on sis, let's play together,

REMILIA: Fine, I take the short one.

FLANDRE: Okay, then I will take the one who thinks I'm someone's girlfriend.

And so the chase was on, or for Flandre's part it was, Remilia on the other hand just knocked Joe unconscious and started to drink his blood, Flandre used a lot of energy, making a game out of it.

Koakuma was walking out the library, jumped back quickly as a human and a vampire had nearly collided with her

KOAKUMA: how can Flandre run around in this heat?

SAKUYA: I have absolutely no idea

REMILIA: Flandre don't play with them like that, drink from them.

FLANDRE: I do know how to be a vampire sis

REMILIA: WHAT? You used to blast them instead?

FLANDRE: I tried it with Marisa

REMILIA: Marisa, how does she knows about vampi-, never mind "A_llowing Marisa to come here, seems more and more to be a bad idea._

Steve was so tired, that he could not stand up right, from the heat and the running.

FLANDRE: I hunger for you.

STEVE: really?

And then she grabbed him and sank her fangs into his neck and drank as she desired

As Remilia was a light diner she finished quickly and watched as Flandre kept drinking, even more than she should and alarm bells began to ring. However, Koakuma was faster at reacting.

KOAKUMA: stop Flandre you're going to kill him!

FLANDRE: just a little more.

KOAKUMA: stop or you won't be able to drink from him again

REMILIA: Flandre, save the rest for later

FLANDRE: okay sis…

REMILIA: how can you even eat so much extremely hot blood?

FLANDRE: I like it that way.

KOAKUMA: What's happening to the floor?

Suddenly a portal appeared beneath the two unconscious humans and they fell through the portal.

REMILIA: Koakuma what just happened?

FLANDRE: what?

KOAKUMA: I have no clue

FLANDRE: darn! No more fun.


	9. Episode 9: Vampire 496 years

**Touhou Gensokyo Girls**

Episode 9: Vampire 496 years (ripples of 496 years was her?)

* * *

Scarlet mansion basement:

Flandre woke up from her sleeps and ran upstairs

FLANDRE: YAY, it's my birthday

SAKUYA: Happy birthday lady Flandre

PATCHOULI: Has a year already gone past?

KOAKUMA: congratulations Flandre, four years more and you will be 500

FLANDRE: can't wait, now, when do we have a party?

REMILIA: Tonight of course

FLANDRE: Yahoo!

REMILIA: Sakuya, you will get supplies

SAKUYA: as you wish, my lady

REMILIA: Patchy and Koakuma will do the decoration

KOAKUMA: You can count on us mistress

PATCHOULI: same procedure as last year

FLANDRE: what do I do?

REMILIA: you can go out and invite Reimu if you want to.

FLANDRE: and Marisa too?

REMILIA: yeah… her too

FLANDRE: thank you sis, I will be going now

And rushed out of the front door

PATCHOULI: that was definitely not last year's procedure!

SAKUYA: are you sure that was wise mistress?

REMILIA: get to work

KOAKUMA: will do mistress

They start decorating.

* * *

Hakurei shrine: early evening

Reimu was taking a nap when Flandre came flying in, landed in the middle of the room.

FLANDRE: there you are Reimu

REIMU: what do want Flandre?

FLANDRE: you are hereby invited to my 496 year birthday party

REIMU: 496 years and you still sound like a child

FLANDRE: how rude, but anyw-

REIMU: it has been a whole month with me as a blood fountain, I don't want more to do with vampires

FLANDRE: I'll give you 5000 in donations

REIMU: okay, I will be there, now what time should I come?

FLANDRE: at midnight

REIMU: of course it is

FLANDRE: I have to invite Marisa, so I'll be leaving again. See you.

She left flying straight out of the door.

REIMU: At least I won't feel alone.

* * *

Magic forest Marisa's house: evening

Flandre flew in with enough force to knock a lot of stuff loose from the pile they were in. they crashed to the floor with a loud clatter.

MARISA: Oh hey Flandre, what's up?

FLANDRE: I'm holding a birthday party tonight, do you want to come? Please, there will be lots and lots of cake

MARISA: sounds like fun, I will be there

FLANDRE: YAY this going to be my best birthday ever

MARISA: "ZE"

Watching them from nearby was Remilia

_REMILIA: Flandre seems to do fine on her own, I can't believe how much she has changed in the past 8 months_

Reimu came floating silently as she made her way to the party and saw a familiar pair of wings.

REIMU: what are you doing out here?

REMILIA: just checking on my little sister

REIMU: shouldn't you be back and help preparing for tonight?

REMILIA: that's what you have underlings for, I just felt like going out for a bit

REIMU: And to insure that not another catastrophe happens

REMILIA: Precisely… by the way, what are you doing here Reimu?

REIMU: I just thought I could follow with Marisa to the party, and to remind her to get dressed into something else.

REMILIA: I would appreciate it if you could make her take a shower before the two of you arrive.

REIMU: I will make sure to do that.

* * *

Scarlet mansion, main hall: meanwhile

Due to magic and the servants the decorations were heavily underway. But in the midst of this chore, a question was asked,

KOAKUMA: do you think Flandre has changed or is this just a new side of her?

PATCHOULI: hard to say, but I don't think Remilia should let her go as out as much as she does

KOAKUMA: I think she has become a better person, I think she should come and go as she wishes

PATCHOULI: YOU DONT KNOW HER TRUE POWER OF DESTRUCTION and her chaotic mind makes her difficult to predict, and with that kind of power she could destroy the barriers to other worlds and thereby upset the balance of power and by then vampire hunters from all worlds will come to stop and kill us

KOAKUMA: I seriously doubt it will ever come to that

PATCHOULI: Flandre has even been known as the prodigy of destruction, come to think of it, have you ever heard why Sakuya came to be here?

KOAKUMA: she has not always been a maid, I take it?

PATCHOULI: Sakuya was sent here to kill Flandre because of their fear of her power

KOAKUMA: she was a vampire hunter?

PATCHOULI: yes she was, but she was stopped by Remilia, and instead of killing Sakuya, she made a pact, in exchange for her life she would serve as a maid and help her to keep Flandre in control, that way, no one had to be killed and Flandre could be stopped in time, before Armageddon would happen.

KOAKUMA: and that way Remilia also made a deal with the vampire hunters?

PATCHOULI: correct, but you most promise me that you under no circumstance tell Flandre what I just told you

KOAKUMA: I promise Lady Patchouli

PATCHOULI: good, let's be done with it before midnight

They continued the work in silence without uttering a word.

In the kitchen Sakuya and several hundred faeries were making meals, cakes and other kinds of food

FLANDRE: WHAT ARE YOU MAKING SAKUYAAAAAAAA!

SAKUYA: OH MY FLANDRE! Please don't creep up on me like that; I could have made a mistake My Lady.

FLANDRE: okay, but what are you making?

SAKUYA: If you are that interested I am making my special blood pudding for your pleasure My Lady

FLANDRE: yummy

SAKUYA: Now Lady Flandre, you must go and change to your new dress.

FLANDRE: Okay.

* * *

Scarlet mansion entrance: midnight

Many humans and youkai alike were invited to the party

Meiling worked as receptionist that night directing the guests inside.

MARISA: man, I had no idea they would invite this many!

REIMU: this is too crowded

They neared Meiling and she greeted them,

MEILING: welcome to the birthday party, go inside, they are waiting for you

REIMU: sounds like I am the main course

MARISA: at least that means someone likes you

REIMU: like I care

Flandre appeared in a red and white dress that spread outwards like ripples in the water, each ripple changing from red to white. Her shoulders and upper back were bare with strops around her neck to hold it up, on the front she had a white ribbon. Her gloves were long and the same color as her dress, above her elbows her gloves changed to white. Her hair had been curled for the occasion, and was let loose over her left shoulder.

FLANDRE: there you are

MARISA: wow that's a pretty dress, it look so good on you

FLANDRE: thank you very much, Koa made it especially for me

REIMU: I had no idea she had that kind of talent

MARISA: HEY KOAKUMA, over here

KOAKUMA: hello Marisa, something wrong?

MARISA: make me a dress

KOAKUMA: what?

MARISA: make me A dress!

KOAKUMA: no, NO! I only make dresses for lady Patchouli, Mistress Scarlet and their friends

REMILIA: Koakuma, if you would be so kind, make one for the Shrine maiden

REIMU: ah?

KOAKUMA: I will begin tomorrow my lady

MARISA: she gets one? But I do not!

REMILIA: it's good to know that your ears haven't failed you yet

MARISA: that's so unfair

REMILIA: Now everyone, let us proceed to the ballroom, where we will have a grand ball.

REIMU: Wha, We have to dance?

MARISA: Don't ignore me.

REMILIA: Why of course, don't you think we will all enjoy it? And before you think of a different partner, you are my partner for the night, Reimu.

MARISA: Hey, you listening?

REIMU: Whaaaaat? But we are both girls.

REMILIA: We are a little short on men, besides it's just some innocent fun.

FLANDRE: You're with me Marisa.

MARISA: You're on, girl!

The music that came on was a piece selected by Remilia, and most suited for a waltz and the vast majority danced it that way, Marisa however, decided that it was too boring and changed her dancing to a jitterbug, Flandre didn't object at all since she loved to be thrown around in the air.

FLANDRE: Wheeeeeeeee!

REMILIA: Once again, Marisa steals all the attention.

REIMU: Trust Marisa to throw things up a notch.

REMILIA: I would really prefer if she didn't.

REIMU: At least your sister is enjoying it.

REMILIA: She isn't the only one.

REIMU: Shut up.

That concluded the dancing and everyone needed a rest after the entertaining but exhausting activity.

* * *

FLANDRE: come and see all the great presents I got

A mountain of colorful boxes was set up in the corner.

MARISA: that's a lot of presents you got there, _maybe she would not notice or care if I took a few._

REIMU: it would take forever to open them all

FLANDRE: what did you two bring?

REIMU: nothing at all

MARISA: I brought a mushroom

FLANDRE: a mushroom?

MARISA: It would make you immune to sunlight

FLANDRE: REALLY!

MARISA: who knows?

FLANDRE: you don't know?

MARISA: I haven't tried it yet

FLANDRE: so you have no idea what it does!

REIMU: it might as well kill her for all you know

MARISA: I know it's the only mushroom that absorb sunlight

REIMU: and you think it would do the same if she eats it

MARISA: that's right

FLANDRE: if I can stay up for so long we could try it

Flandre was opening her presents and some guests watched, since Remilia was as always the center of attention even though the event was for her younger sister, but in Remilia's mind it was just another excuse to throw up a party.

At around seven, most guests decided to leave for their homes, but Marisa and Reimu were forced to stay over.

* * *

Scarlet mansion front gate: At sun rise

She found the mushroom that Marisa gave her, and ate it and then mentally prepared herself.

FLANDRE: now or never,

As soon as she stepped into the sunlight her skin instantly burst into flames

FLANDRE: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Meiling that stood nearby watched her burst into flames and rushed to get her out of the sun.

FLANDRE: It's too hot, it hurts like hell

MEILING: are you okay my lady

FLANDRE: I think so

MARISA: I guess I should have tested it first

REIMU: geez, what gave you that impression? That was maybe your worst idea ever!

FLANDRE: for a second I thought I was a fried vampire

MARISA: "ZE"

REMILIA: Don't just "ZE" it away, you nearly killed my sister, I would kindly ask you to leave for the time being.

REIMU: well let's go Marisa, I think we overstepped our welcome

MARISA: yeah let's cool down for now

REMILIA: I didn't mean you too Reimu!

REIMU: bye.

REMILIA: bye Reimu

FLANDRE: BYE BYE COME BACK SOOON

MARISA: I WILL

REMILIA: I don't doubt it


	10. Episode 10: Winter Time

**Touhou Gensokyo Girls**

Episode 10: Winter time (Adventure of a beloved fairy)

* * *

HAKUREI SHRINE: morning

Dark clouds covered the sky and everything on the ground was covered in snow

SAKUYA: good morning Reimu

REIMU: it's that vampire's maiden, what brings you here

SAKUYA: I have a gift for you

REIMU: A gift?

SAKUYA: here it is your special made dress from Koakuma

REIMU: OH! I have forgotten all about that, it's so beautiful, thank you

SAKUYA: it's the first time I ever heard you say thanks

REIMU: and?

SAKUYA: well, I will head back and tell them you said thanks

Sakuya disappeared out into the cold weather, making Reimu close the door after her.

* * *

HAKUREI SHRINE: midday

MARISA: Hi Reimu

REIMU: I am making tea, want some

MARISA: you bet!

REIMU: what is that book you are holding in your hand?

MARISA: just a fresh catch from the library

REIMU: why did I even ask?

MARISA: because you are an idiot

REIMU: shut up

MARISA: okay

REIMU: good… Wait, why are you so compliant?

MARISA: Because I feel like it.*ZE*

Reimu brought the tea and they sat down and sipped it quite slowly, there was a small silence for a little while,

MARISA: man, it has been so annoyingly cool lately.

REIMU: it really has

MARISA: what is that you have over there?

REIMU: well that's my gift from the vampires

MARISA: really?! I thought it was joke.

REIMU: I didn't take it seriously ether

MARISA: I want to try it

REIMU: no

MARISA: come on, why not?

REIMU: because its mine

MARISA: friends do borrow clothes for each other

REIMU: because your interpretation of borrow is sick

MARISA: *ZE*

REIMU; Don't just say ZE out of the bl-

Marisa grabs the dress while Reimu is talking

REIMU: get your dirty hands off it

Remilia slaps the dress out of Maria's hands

REMILIA: it was not made for you

MARISA: give it back

REMILIA: never

KOAKUMA: I see that its not only our things she tries to get away with

REIMU: does that surprise you

KOAKUMA: not really

REIMU: why are you two here?

REMILIA: well since it was so dark today that I could move outside without a parasol, so we came for a visit

KOAKUMA: and we are looking for a missing book

MARISA: I am only borrowing it

KOAKUMA: and we need it

REMILIA: and we want to see our gift on you

MARISA: ooh so do I

REIMU: there is a catch with kindness, well I am curios myself. Okay I'll go to change

When she came back, out the gown looked stunning on her, it fit perfectly. The dress was very short, but not vulgar in anyway, it was red for the most part, with white trims except for its multiple yin-yang orbs pattern, which overlapped each other and started at her waist and spread to the bottom middle in a waterfall motion. The top of the dress went pretty far out on the shoulders but the dress was supported with straps, elegantly done and sewed together in the yin-yang pattern.

REMILIA: you look fabulous

MARISA: it's so unfair

REIMU: it's too western for me I think

KOAKUMA: looks to fit you right

REIMU: how the heck do you know what my sizes are!?

REMILIA: she has a talent for those kinds of things

KOAKUMA: I just have a good idea of how it would fit

MARISA: well I be going

REIMU: don't leave me here with youkais

REMILIA: what a relief she left, now it's a little less _crowded_.

REIMU: … Oh yeah! She had one of the books from your library when she came here.

REMILIA: What…? She had ONE OF OUR BOOKS!? Koakuma we must stop her.

KOAKUMA: Yes lady Scarlet

They left quickly and without even closing the door, Reimu thought to herself,

REIMU: _What is with the mansion and forgetting to close the door._

She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she was really glad for having the dress, and she felt a little girlish with it on, so she proceeded to look at herself in the mirror, humming silently to herself.

* * *

Up in the dark clouds

Marisa was using her broom as her cloud surf board, but a few seconds later, Remilia and Koakuma came as fast as their wings could take them

KOAKUMA: come back with our book

MARISA: catch me if you can

REMILIA: you asked for it

MARISA: you are too slow

Marisa used some sort of spell to temporally increases her speed three times as fast and dived under the clouds

The devils lost sight of her

REMILIA: YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY!

* * *

Somewhere under the clouds at an ice lake, Marisa could see something in distance

MARISA: ooh an ice castle

As she got near she could hear someone singing in distance

CIRNO: its snowy its snowy

Marisa came flying down in the

MARISA.: COOL place you got here, literally *ZE*

CIRNO: now that you are in my place, I am the strongest

MARISA: are you sure you want to bet on that?

CIRNO: I'll freeze you in no time

MARISA: you're on

And then the castle itself begun to attack with billions of tiny icicles, but compared to some of Flandre's insane spells it was too slow and unfocused and Marisa shot thousand of shiny stars to destroy some of the castle and to put Cirno on the defensive.

Cirno finally realized that the castle was not going to be enough and starts to fire beams of ice, but then again Marisa with her magical broom was one of the fastest humans in Gensokyo and with a good number of powerful spells at her disposition, she could easily dodge and counterattack with colorful stars and laser beams.

because Cirno was a fairy, and therefore very small, was difficult to hit, but when she tries to go on the offensive she became an easy target for Marisa beams of light that did short work of Cirno's ice spells and with one lucky hit in Cirno's stomach, Cirno crashed down on the hard ice ground

CIRNO: why am I not the strongest?

MARISA: because I am here

CIRNO: but you are just human?

MARISA: and you are just stupid

CIRNO: no I am not

The battle made a lot of noise and of course that noise attracted the two pursuers.

REMILIA: there you are Marisa; I see you have gotten a fairy to play with

MARISA: she didn't put up much of a fight

KOAKUMA: and this is even the coldest time of the year

REMILIA: I even had you Koakuma, beat her once and dragged her, and that darkness youkai, to our home.

CIRMO: waaaaaaaaahhhhhh crying

KOAKUMA: no need to cry, you are still a strong fairy

CIRNO: really?

REMILIA: didn't we come here for something or are you just cheering fairies up?

KOAKUMA: oh yes, we need to get our book ba- Marisa just left!

They glanced around to see if she was still in sight.

REMILIA: There she is! COME HERE YOU SMELLY HUMAN!

MARISA: no, bye little mosquito

REMILIA: DAMN YOU!

KOAKUMA: its a shame we never finished our tracking spell, it could be pretty handy right now

REMILIA: it would, let's go home, before the temperature drops any lower

KOAKUMA: agreed, lady Scarlet.

And the Devils took off, a few minutes later a little Fairy arrived to see what had happened here.

DAIYOUSEI: why are you crying Cirno?

CIRNO: I wasn't strong enough

DAIYOUSEI: did you attack someone again?

CIRNO: yes, I was just trying to prove that I'm stronger.

DAIYOUSEI: maybe you shouldn't attack people like that?

CIRNO: you attack people too!

DAIYOUSEI: only when they scare me

CIRNO: But you get scared by everything.

DAIYOSEI: Thehehe.

She blushed a bright red and scratched the back of her head in embarrassment

* * *

SCARLET MANSION: evening

KOAKUMA: wake up sleepy head

MEILING: what? No! I only closed my eyes for second

REMILIA: I could hear you snoring loudly.

MEILING: forgive me Mistress! It will never happen ever again

REMILIA: Koakuma do have any idea how many times she have said those words?

KOAKUMA: I don't remember the numbers, but a lot

MEILING: is there way that I could redeem myself?!

REMILIA: you could start by removing the snow from my garden and then depending on how well you do it, your punishment will be limited

MEILING: I understand Mistress, I shall begin at once

She quickly ran inside to get a shovel and began moving the frozen snow in heaps.

KOAKUMA: do you think she will be finished before the snow melts?

REMILIA: doubt it

They went inside

SAKUYA: Welcome home Mistress and to you too Koakuma, did go well?

REMILIA: That human Marisa got away again

SAKUYA: I am sorry to hear that, I hope some hot cocoa will cheer you up

REMILIA: I'm sure it will.

Inside the living room Flandre and Patchouli as around the fire in their living room with hot cocoa of their own

And so the five of them sat and drank their cocoa and relaxed in the light of the fire in the fireplace, while Meiling was out in the harsh weather working her butt off.

SAKUYA: a part of me feels guilty for letting her stay out in the cold like that

REMILIA: with all the sleep she has been getting lately she should be fresh enough.

KOAKUMA: she would most likely be getting the flu, if she stays out there much longer

PATCHOULI: or die freezing

FLANDRE: I know, I will go out and help her

REMILIA: fine, Sakuya, go out and tell her she can come inside now.

KOAKUMA: it is getting too cold, now that it is evening.

PATCHOULI: Truly, it feels like spring will never arrive again.

* * *

We apologize for the lack of updates the past two weeks, we have been busy, and also working on something nice, but anyway this ends the era of the EoSD and PCB begins, 10 chapters and not a single piece of criticism. We hope we are doing alright.


	11. Episode 11: Shrine Party

**Touhou Gensokyo Girls**

Episode 11: Shrine party (Colorful boarders)

* * *

Hakurei shrine: morning

Reimu was cleaning the front yard when Alice was walking towards her

ALICE: good morning Reimu.

REIMU: morning, what brings you out here

ALICE: I just came back from shopping and decided to say hello

REIMU: and here I thought you used your dolls to do all of the work

ALICE: I can't control them from such a long distance, but I did let them carry all the groceries

REIMU: Wow! You buy a lot of at once

ALICE: I did buy a lot of sake now that you are holding a shrine party and I even got some vine from some place far, far away

REIMU: So you want to join my party, I take it

ALICE: am I not invited!?

REIMU: for a youkai, you are at least a decent person, unlike many others I could mention

ALICE: I take that as compliment, and a yes

REIMU: as long as you don't eat humans or look like a monster, you can come

ALICE: you make it sound like all youkais eats humans!

REIMU: am I wrong?

ALICE: you are wrong, I may not speak on behalf of others, but I could never ever eat a human, I was once human myself you know!

REIMU: and that makes you a nonhuman eating youkai?

ALICE: YES! The mere thought of it disgusts me

Just as Reimu was about to give her reply, Marisa came swooping down and interrupted both of them.

MARISA: hi Reimu, I got the sake you requested, oh and hi Alice, are you coming to the party too?

ALICE: I am, if Reimu will let me that is.

REIMU: you can come if you like.

MARISA: awesome, I am curious to see how much sake you can drink

ALICE: I think you will be surprised

MARISA: Reimu who else do you think will come?

REIMU: I don't know, some human worshipers would be nice

MARISA: I bet the vampires will come and maybe those spring stealing ghost as well

REIMU: I hope not, but I am dead certain they will

ALICE: will that maid friend of yours come as well?

MARISA: you mean Sakuya?

REIMU: I doubt the vampires will go out without their chief maid to support them

ALICE: the vampires from the Scarlet mansion are coming here?

MARISA: they aren't all that bad, there is even one I want to introduce to you

REIMU: and you think she would survive that?

MARISA: I meant Patchouli, we all have a common interested in magic, and you should see the enormous library they got

REIMU: but I start to think you got more books after all of your raids on it

MARISA: I am still just borrowing them

ALICE: I will be going now, I will be back tonight, oh and I'll just let the sake stay here

REIMU: okay we will keep it save

MARISA: SEE YEAH

* * *

Netherworld: midday

YUYUKO: Youmu when is the lunch ready!?

YOUMU: the cook is just about to prepare it

YUYUKO: but I am hungry now

YOUMU: I know, you always are, but you have to wait at least an hour before it's done

YUYUKO: AN HOUR! Now where did I put the candy?

YOUMU: you never change Mistress

* * *

Scarlet mansion: evening

PATCHOULI: keep still, you are moving the table

FLANDRE: but I am so excited

PATCHOULI: It just a simple shrine party, nothing special

FLANDRE: but Marisa will be there and it's a party and I love parties

PATCHOULI: it's just a feast where people get drunk; I have better things to do

REMILIA: but you and Koakuma are going with us

PATCHOILI: fine, I will come; I hope no one will-

FLANDRE: YEAH this will be funny

PATCHOULI: are we even invited to come at all?

REMILIA: no, but that has never stopped us before and we got sake as our entry ticket

PATCHOULI: …You really think that will get us in?

REMILIA: Patchy, It's foolproof. Trust me, I know Reimu.

PATCHOULI: have it your way, Remi.

* * *

In another dimension: late evening

RAN: Chen is lady Yukari up yet.

CHEN: no Big sister, she is still sleeping

RAN: let's awaken her then, she said that she wanted to be ready in time for Hakurei shrine party for to night

But when they walked to her room she came out of it, yawned a great deal and said,

YUKARI: I am awake, I am awake.

RAN: everything have been made ready for your departure to Gensokyo

YUKARI: thanks Ran

And rubbed her on the head

RAN: always a pleasure to serve my lady

YUKARI: loosen up will you, you are so intense today

RAN: if that is your wish

YUKARI: you and Chen are going with me anyway

RAN: but I have to-

YUKARI: no buts, you need to have fun from time to time

RAN: yes I will do as you ask

YUKARI: well let's gather our sake and snacks, let's get moving

CHEN: lady Yukari I have your dress ready

YUKARI: thank you Chen, go and get one yourself, you are coming with me to the party

CHEN: Yay! Thank you Lady Yukari, going with you to a party would be tons of fun.

* * *

Hakurei shrine: late evening

LUNASA: Good evening madam, we are the Prismrivers sisters

REIMU: oh I remember you poltergeists and why are you here?

LUNASA: we are here to by the request of Lady Yuyuko to perform this night

REIMU: terrific,

MERLIN: THAT'S MEAN! We are popular you know

LUNASA: shut up Merlin, it's not helping, look we came here to perform tonight, speak to Lady Yuyuko if you don't want our present here

REIMU: fine have it your way, just don't play anything weird okay.

MERLIN: what do you mean by weird!

LYRICA: relax sis, she is a human, so we should keep down on our 'special' sounds

MERLIN: Alright, I understand.

REIMU: Good.

LUNASA: then if don't mind, we will set up stage and prepare.

* * *

Netherworld: night

YUYUKO: do we have everything ready

YOUMU: yes we got the sake and the food for tonight

YUYUKO: wonderful, let's go

Being as lazy as she was, she ordered the ghosts of the netherworld to carry all the baggage, including herself.

* * *

Hakurei shrine: night time

Everyone came more or less all at once and the human shrine was invaded by youkai that had no intension of praying or giving any donations, surface to say, the Hakurei shrine was full of monsters that wanted to have a good time and get drunk.

Remilia's plan to get access to the party using sake was successful much to Patchouli's bafflement.

PATCHOULI: I can't believe it actually worked.

FLANDRE: MARISA!

The moment Flandre saw Marisa, she charged and gave Marisa a full body glomp.

MARISA: what's up Flandre, oh hi Alice?

ALICE: hello again Marisa, and you must be Flandre Scarlet, my name is Alice Margatroid nice to meet

FLANDRE: nice to meet you too, you where the one that tried to beat up Marisa when you where a child right!

ALICE: well yes, I was young and unwise "_What else have you told her Marisa, you promised to keep it a secret."_

MARISA: She sure was cute back when she was a kid.

ALICE: Wha?! What are saying all of a sudden?

MARISA: It was cute how you tried to beat me up in cold blood, and suck at it.

ALICE: Right… Thanks…

MARISA: Now, won't don't three beauties like us start to drink, all night long?

ALICE: Sure why not.

YUKARI: there is my favorite shrine maiden, how do you do Reimu?

REIMU: there you are Yukari, I was wondering when you would show up

YUKARI: I brought snacks and drinks for everyone

Then out of nowhere open two large portals up and out of them came Ran and Chen carrying a lot of delious snacks and very large bottles with vine, sake, vodka, and beer

YUYUKO: looks wonderful

YOUMU: please, don't-

YUYUKO: don't worry; I will leave some for the rest

YOUMU: I'm glad you think that. "_Yeah right"_

In the background the Prismrivers sister performed for the night and every youkai or otherwise was captivated by their beautiful music, even Remilia was humming, the very catchy tune, but not everyone found the band so desirable, human ears for example, couldn't comprehend the sounds very well.

REMILIA: I love this music,

PATCHOULI: I could live without it.

SAKUYA: to me it just sounds weird

KOAKUMA: I have been to one of their concerts

REMILIA: do you know who they are?

KOAKUMA: they are the Prismriver poltergeist; they are quite famous for their live performances

REMILIA: I want to hire them to perform for us, at our next party

PATCHOULI: _I am seriously going to need an anti noise spell_

When the Prismrivers were done with their concert, Remilia flew up to them and landed right in front of Merlin

REMILIA: excuse me, I am Remilia Scarlet

MERLIN: oh the vampire

REMILIA: well yes, but back to business, I have become quite fond of your music and I want to hire you and your band for my next party

MERLIN: but I am not the one in charge, my sister is?

REMILIA: then who is your-?

LUNASA: I am, and it's an honor to be admired by you Lady Scarlet

REMILIA: it's good to see that at least one of you have manners

LUNASA: Please forgive my sister my lady, she is not used to be in the presence one of such as yourself

REMILIA: I understand, we have a deal then, I will send my personal chef maid when I have the exact date for my party

Remilia then unfolded her wings and flew back to her friends

LYRICA: that was scary

MERLIN: what if we already have an appointment on that date?

LUNASA: then we cancel that appointment; it's too dangerous not to accept her request

Reimu sat there, didn't touch her sake, she just sat there, fully alert, to react at a moment's notice if anyone began shooting danmaku in a drunken frenzy.

MARISA: what's wrong Reimu you haven't been drinking anything, you aren't usually that shy round sake

REIMU: I just have the feeling if don't stay awake, my shrine won't be there when I wake up

FLANDRE: Don't worry, I will just kill them if they break anything

REIMU: that's taking it a little too far, cleaning up blood is such a pain

ALICE: I am sure it will be okay, no need for anyone to get hurt, or die for that matter

MARISA: come with me Alice there is someone I'd like you to meet

Marisa just took hand and dragged her off

MARISA: let me present one of my dearest friend Patchouli Knowledge.

Patchouli closed the book she was reading

PATCHOULI: I had no idea you saw me that way

MARISA: and this is Alice one of my good old friends

ALICE: nice to meet you miss Knowledge

MARISA: by the way where did the rest of your household go?

PATCHOULI: as soon as the noisy sisters started playing again, Remi forced everyone else to dance with her

MARISA: oh I see them now

FLANDRE: that's not noise, that's music. Come on everyone let's dance

Flandre forced every one up at once but instead of dancing their just continued their conversation, only the jewelry vampire did swing around

ALICE: I think the music sound's different from species to species, I personally find it very relaxing

MARISA: Vampires apparently go party crazy

REIMU: Fairies do too apparently.

Marisa looked in the direction Reimu was pointing, and saw Lily White and Cirno just chugging it down, with a worried Daiyosei on the sideline trying, to no avail, to get the other two to moderate their intake.

LILY: weeee, weeeee, weeee, its spring

CIRNO: I knooow iiiits toooo hoooot

DAIYOUSAI: Please don't drink so much!

CIRNO: III neeed tooo driink tooo staayy coool

DAIYOSEI: what am I going to do with the two of you?

LILY: IIIITTT'SSSS SPPPPRRRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGG!

DAIYOSEI: Ahh… she passed out.

CIRNO: I'm theee strongeeeest, soooo.. I don't paaaass ouuuutttt beeecaaauuussee ooof thissss liiittttle amounttt oooof aaalcooohoool.

Little did they know, that they would be partying for a long time, as the mist began to gather…


	12. Episode 12: Nap time

**Touhou Gensokyo Girls**

Episode 12: Nap time (Necro Miko Fantasia)

* * *

Location: Hakurei Shrine Morning

Reimu awoke by sound of someone opening the door

MARISA: hi Reimu, I didn't know you had a girlfriend

REIMU: what no! What are you talking about?

MARISA: then why are you sleeping with Yukari

And to Reimu's left slept Yukari

REIMU: YUUKAAARIIIIII!

Surprised and embraced she jumped out of bad,

YUKARI: what? Do you have to be so noisy this early?

REIMU: WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!?

YUKARI: well I came to ask you something, but you where well asleep, so I couldn't get myself to wake you and I felt so sleepy

REIMU: and you just felt like sleeping in my bed!?

YUKARI: it was already warm

REIMU: then, what where you going to ask me?

YUKARI: can't remember, too sleepy

MARISA: I am going to tell everyone that Reimu has a girlfriend

REIMU: I dare you!

YUKARI: you are so cute when you get angry

REIMU: shut up, just shut up and get out my bad

YUKARI: alright, alright

and she led out a loud yarn, but then she noticed Marisa staring at her

YUKARU: what's with that look?

MARISA: you do not have as large a figure as thought you had

YUKARI: you thought I was fat?

MARISA: no you just look so much more normal without your big purple dress

YUKARI: people tend to get that impression of me

REIMU: _and here I thought this situation couldn't get more awkward_

MARISA: well be going and let the two you have some privacy

She took her broom and left

REIMU: Marisa YOU! Yukari this all you fault

YUKARI: don't be so sentimental, have you never sleep beside someone before?

REIMU: in the same bed no, and I do not intent on it any time soon

YUKARI: just say when you want to.

REIMU: that's not the point!

YUKARI: I know, just kidding

REIMU: sure you are

YUKARI: come on Reimu lighten up at little

Reimu let out a sigh in anguish

Yukari just moved closer and said in a low voice

YUKARI: would some perfectly cooled sake help on your mood?

REIMU: you have that with you?!

Then just about Yukari's hand small portal opened up, and bottle of sake came into her hand

YUKARI: I have now.

Reimu and Yukari just sat outside in the sun, drinking and telling stories as a nine tailed fox like person came into view

RAN: there you are my Lady, I have been looking all over for you

YUKARI: I just stayed over

REIMU: and without my permission.

YUKARI: come on Reimu, we are friends, right?

REIMU: where did you get that idea? and going into someone else's bed is wrong regardless of being friends or not.

YUKARI: we did fix the border you broke down for you, remember

REIMU: and you take my stuff from time to time, a real friend would never do something like that,

YUKARI: I just want something to remember you by

REIMU: you sound like I am going to die at any minute

YUKARI: humans do have such a short life time

REIMU: I still have lot of good years left in me and I have a seriously shortest of personal items

YUKARI: okay, have it all back.

And from a hold in the air came everything from clothes to lamps to furniture, a desk, chairs, table and a good luck charm for last

REIMU: much better

YUKARI: don't say I never listen to you

REIMU: now to put everything back where it belongs

YUKARI: Ran would you please help the poor Shrine maiden

RAN: as you wish Mistress

Reimu and Ran got it all back in place with next to no trouble at all

YUKARI: are we friends now?

REIMU: no, but now I am not mad at you

YUKARI: then what if we cleaned up after yesterday?

REIMU: that would really help indeed

YUKARI: Ran

RAN: yes my lady

YUKARI: you heard Miss Hakurei, gather all the trash in one place

RAN: will be done.

It didn't take long for the fast fox to gather all the trash in one spot outside and Yukari with just a wave from her hand and all of the trash disappeared down in to a black hold beneath the ground.

YUKARI: friends now?

REIMU: okay, that was impressive, if you could help out some other times that would be nice

YUKARI: if I am up, then maybe, well it has been a nice visit, but I will be back someday

REIMU: sure you do

Yukari opened a portal in mid air and Yukari and Ran stepped into it and disappeared.

* * *

IN ANOTHER DIMENSION: midday

When they arrived at home Ran look puzzled at her master

RAN: if I may ask Mistress, why did you take the Shrine maiden's things when you knew she would be mad at you?

YUKARI: there are great many things you do not understand

RAN: but wish to know why!

YUKARI: you will understand someday, there is no reason to hurry

RAN: yes Mistress

YUKARI: by the way what have you done with Chen?

RAN: well last time I saw her she was gathering her own little cat group in an alley somewhere in the human village

YUKARI: maybe she is choosing a Shikigami for herself

RAN: she doesn't have the power to transform an animal into a true servant yet

YUKARI: you underestimate her skill and ability, her power is growing fast, I can feel it, the question is more if she is mature enough for such a task

RAN: if you say so my lady

YUKARI: well this has been a long day so I will go to bed

RAN: Sleep well mistress, _being up so early had made her tired already, she is still in her weak stage it may take a week or two before she will be at her strongest_

* * *

SCARLET MANSION: evening

Marisa, Alice and Patchouli, the three of them had formed a magic study group, to train their abilities and create new spells, but this day when they sat around in a magic circle they didn't complete any spell or otherwise did anything productive because Marisa was yammering about what happened this very morning

MARISA: and then I saw Yukari lying beside Reimu

ALICE: she what?!

MARISA: no lie I swear!

ALICE: are they serious?

MARISA: Yukari I don't know, Reimu absolutely not, she hates when you get intimate with her

PATCHOULI: wait! Then she properly wouldn't want you to tell us or anyone else about it

MARISA: yes I believe she said something like that, but I wasn't really listening

ALICE: don't worry I wont tell it to others or that you told us

MARISA: okay, but I will

PATCHOULI: some friend you are

MARISA: *ZE*

FLANDRE: good evening everyone

As she came in from the basement

MARISA: Flandre you got hear this

PATCHOULI: here we go again...

* * *

sometime later, Flandre ran up to her sister with this new bit of gossip.

FLANDRE: Hey sis, guess what?

REMILIA: Not now Flandre.

FLANDRE: Reimu's got a girlfriend

REMILIA: That's nice Flandre.

She did a double take in which she almost spat out her tea, then gulped it down quickly.

REMILIA: Would you care to repeat that Flan?

FLANDRE: I just heard from Marisa that Reimu was sleeping together with Yukari.

REMILIA: THEY DID WHAT!?

FLANDRE: Slept together, Marisa woke them up this morning.

FLANDRE: Well I'm going to tell Sakuya.

REMILIA: You do that Flandre.

As Flandre lef,t Remilia stood alone with her thoughts.

REMILIA: S_o she is trying to get to my Shrine maiden, she will regret it_


	13. Episode 13: Way of the female warrior

**Touhou Gensokyo Girls**

Episode 13: Way of the female warrior (Ancient truth)

* * *

NETHERWORLD: night time

In the top crown of the Saigyou Ayakashi a watchful Samurai stood thinking back on her life

_YOUMU: For as long I can remember I have been in the world of ghosts, always guarding the place from everything that could threaten it, I, the only descendent of Konpaku, our family half human half ghost, it have always been our duty to keep balance and order in the netherworld, but most of all protect Lady Yuyuko Saigyouji from whatever dare harm her._

YUYUKO: are we night dreaming again Youmu

she said as she appeared beside Youmu

YOUMU: of course not my lady, I was just thinking about what to do next

YUYUKO: I'm just kidding Youmu, we all night dream sometime

YOUMU: but I wasn't

YUYUKO: it doesn't matter if you did or not, as long as you are here all is well

YOUMU: Whatever do you mean by that, Lady Yuyuko?

YUYUKO: I'm sure you know what I mean Youmu. Thehehe.

And with that she floated down from her tree and went to bed.

* * *

NETHERWORLD: early morning

Youmu was half through her morning katana training, when she heard noise from ghosts near her, she jumped into the air and landed on top on one of the enormous cheery blossoms, she could see a lot of ghosts moving about restless, she then jumped down and investigated the unrest among them, she then saw a youkai looking person dressed mostly in white and was eating from one of the gardens fruit trees

YOUMU: you there! How dare you eat from lady Saigyouji trees without permission

LETTY: and you are?

she said while eating

YOUMU: I am the guardian Youmu Konpaku

Letty didn't even look at Youmu, she just took another fruit and put it in her mouth.

But the next second Letty was hammered down by Youmu's katana hilt in the face and turned it to point the blades sharp end at Letty's throat

YOUMU: give my one reason not to kill you

LETTY: please don't kill me, I'll do anything

YOUMU: you can start by telling me what you are doing in my mistress' garden

LETTY: I was only looking for a cold place to stay, the heat was too much this year I couldn't sleep

YOUMU: and your reason to come and steal is!

LETTY: I am sorry I was lost and they just looked so delicious

YOUMU: I have worked years to make them as tasty as possible, for my mistress pleasure only.

LETTY: wait! I thought you were a guardian?

YOUMU: I am in charge of the garden and security, and you thief are coming with me

LETTY: where are we going?

YOUMU: to meet with the Lady of this place.

IN SIGHT THE GHOST MANSION

Youmu: My lady, this thief have been taking fruits from one of your trees, please tell me what punishment will be suitable and I will perform it

YUYUKO: well little thief, what's your name?

LETTY: Letty, Letty Whiterock

YUYUKO: Letty, are you good at anything?

LETTY: oh well, let me think, I am good at keeping things cold and well, fairy's love my cooking

YUYUKO: that's settles it, you will be our new chef

LETTY: I will be what!

YUYUKO: you will be in charge of the kitchen, you make sure nothing gets bad and you make the meals three times a day, if you do not obey, I will let Youmu here cut you into pieces and use your dead body to fertilize the tree and that way your debt have been paid

LETTY: yes ma-am! Just show me to the kitchen and I will make whatever you wish

YUYUKO: marvelous, I want pancakes for lunch, Youmu could you please show our chef to the kitchen

YOUMU: as you wish my lady, this way Letty.

The kitchen was enormous it had everything to make anything

YOUMU: this is Lady Saigyouji main kitchen, if you have any questions ask the ghost they known where everything is

LETTY: this will defiently take some getting used to

YOUMU: I will leave it to you

LETTY: _well, better get to work if I am going to keep my body_

* * *

IN THE HALLWAY

YOUMU: my lady, do you think Letty will make a better cook then your old ghost chef's

YUYUKO: no, but I think she would make food much faster then my old chef's, our is getting well old, and I do know that fairy's tends to like sweet things and so do I

Letty was quick to learn with help of chef ghost's how to navigate in the over sized kitchen

YUYUKO: you are not half bad a cook for little thief

while eating Letty's newly made pancakes .

LETTY: I am not going to die then?

YOUMU: you speak to the mistress in a well behaved manner

YUYUKO: no need to be so strict Youmu, as long she does her job, her manner matters little to me

YOUMU: very well Mistress

LETTY: so do I keep my body? ahm my lady

YUYUKO: as long you make good food little thief, you have nothing to fear

LETTY: that's a relief, so how long am I going to work of you?

YUYUKO: I don't know, maybe forever

LETTY: fo-oreever!?

YUYUKO: I might even kill you and resurrect you as a ghost, just so you won't get old, I can't have more of my people getting old too fast

Letty just stood frozen as she realized that she may never get her old life back

YUYUKO: cheer up, you came down because it was too hot in Gensokyo and now you have a life down here

LETTY: how do you know that, did the guardian tell you?

YUYUKO: Youmu? No I knew about you long before you came here, you are a youkai of winter and cold, you normally go into hibernation when it becomes spring and awaken late in fall, right?

LETTY: that's true, but how do you know so much about me

YUKARI: because I told her.

LETTY: wow! where did you come from?

YUYUKO: let me present my dear friend Yukari Yakumo, the master of boundaries

LETTY: THE LEAGENDARY YOUKAI, YUKARI!

YUKARI: well yes, you call me legendary if you like, but the fact is that I exist.

LETTY: but I don't understand, why are you interested in me?

YUKARI: I am not, I just know everything about what happens in Gensokyo and I could feel when you walked through the barrier between Gensokyo and the Netherworld.

YUYUKO: it has been rather weak lately

YUKARI: I have already send Ran to fix it

YUYUKO: Letty could you please bring us some biscuits

LETTY: as you wish, my lady

And walked back into the house

YUKARI: you have already tamed her, impressive

YUYUKO: I just gave her an offer that she couldn't refuse

YUKARI: you have always been a master at being sweet and scary at the same time

YUYUKO: you make me blush Yukari

Outside of the Saigyouji residents Youmu was once again patrolling the area, when she saw a familiar face

YOUMU: good day Ran, working on the barrier I see

RAN: oh hallo Youmu didn't see you there, yes I was told that it was that someone broke it up

YOUMU: and this person is now my mistress' new chef

RAN: I see, so lady Yuyuko is still gathering followers by scaring them into submission

YOUMU: I wouldn't call it that

RAN: anyway, how are you doing Youmu?

YOUMU: okay I guess, still training to be good enough to stop the shrine maiden and her friends, next time they invade us

RAN: don't be too hard on yourself, they did beat my shikigami Chen and I, they even got my Mistress to fix the boundaries between here and Gensokyo

YOUMU: I have a hard time picturing anyone standing up to lady Yakumo, humans especially

RAN: I have estimated that it would take a human 21,745 years, 11 mouths, 26 days and 13 hours of training to become as powerful as my Mistress, in other words i am not sure she took the fight very seriously, she rarely does

YOUMU: I still feel so weak when they came to stop us, had I just been strong enough...

RAN: don't take it so personally and you are by far the best blade master I know, and it not like Yuyuko had been upset over you or anything else

YOUMU: There is wisdom in what you say, thank you Ran for helping me realizing what's important

RAN: always glad to help out a friend

* * *

Authors' note: normally we try and make the characters, in-character, (with a few exception) but honestly we couldn't really place Letty anywhere, and Yuyuko seriously needed a chef so we had to.


	14. Episode 14: A band of poltergeists

**Touhou Gensokyo Girls**

Episode 14: A band of poltergeists (Ghostly Flowers)

* * *

THE PRISMRIVER POLTERGEISTS' MANSION: morning

The three sister awoke from their sleep when they heard loud knocks on the door

LYRICA: what is that?

MERLIN: who the hell dare to come this early?

LUNASA: I'll get it

Lunasa opened the door to find a white maid outside on their doorstep

SAKUYA: forgive me for disturbing you so early miss Prismriver, but my Mistress Remilia Scarlet wishes to inform you and your band, that a party is being held in her honor,

LUNASA: and when will this party take place?

SAKUYA: tonight at the Scarlet mansion

LUNASA: tonight!?

SAKUYA: is the time not appropriate

LUNASA: NO-NO, we will be there

SAKUYA: excellent, I will inform my mistress of your arrival

Sakuya then turned around and left, Lunasa closed the door and walked back to her sisters

LYRICA: let me guess, we have been hired

LUNASA: and it's tonight

LYRICA: seriously?!

MERLIN: and there goes our day off

LUNASA: come on sisters, we have to prepare everything before night time

LYRICA: I seriously have a bad feeling about this

MERLIN: the stories of vampires are grim at best and those Scarlet sisters have a terrifying reputation

LUNASA: I understand you are all worried, and so am I, but I know enough about this vampire, Remilia Scarlet, not to take any chances and stay on her good side, at all cost, so please help me make it a night to remember, and do not to make this into a more serious issue than it is

LYRICA: okay, you convinced me

MERLIN: with you all the way sis, this may even be fun

They started preparing and packing for tonight.

* * *

HAKUREI SHRINE: midday

In a hot summer day Reimu had completely given up any hope making the shrine somewhat clean, it was simply too hot in the sun. Reimu just sat inside doing as little as possible, when she noticed something or someone outside, deciding to see what it was, she got up when she heard.

PATCHOULI: hello miss Hakurei, I hope I am not interrupting anything

Reimu walked outside to find Patchouli and large among of books hovering after her

REIMU: oh, its you Patchouli, for a moment, I thought Remilia have come to tell another one of her scary stories

PATCHOULI: I did come with an invitation to her summer night party tonight

REIMU: I am not going

PATCHOULI: I thought that much

REIMU: I am a little surprised its you who came bringing the information

PATCHOULI: it's because I have a request

REIMU: a request of what?

PATCHOULI: to stay here for the time being

REIMU: and why it's that?

PATCHOULI: because I do not have anything to block ghost sounds yet, and Remilia hired those poltergeists to play all night and this time they she decided to magical enhance the volume twelve times more, so it could be heard all over Gensokyo, which she more or less *convinced* Koakuma and I to make

REIMU: you know we are still in Gensokyo and I can not allow you to pass beyond the borders,

PATCHOULI: I am well aware of it, the idea is to use shrines own defense Magic to block the sound waves

REIMU: you say that my shrine could repel the ghost noise somehow, it that why you took half library with you

PATCHOULI: that's correct; I took only the books necessary to make it work, so what I propose is this, you let me stay until the concert is over, you will be spared from the ghost sound all night and have quiet evening

REIMU: sound reasonable, okay you can stay over the night

PATCHOULI: thank you for having me, if you don't mind I will prepare the spell

REIMU: please do

Patchouli didn't waste a minute before she started with the making of the spell.

Reimu in the mean began making tea for the both of them.

* * *

SCARLET MANSION: evening

Everyone were working hard to get it ,done and ready, before all the youkai guests had arrived.

From the morning where Remilia decided to make the largest concert ever held in Gensokyo, so orders were, first, to get the word out as quick enough for everyone to get the message, second to make everything as close to perfect as Youkaingly possible, Because they quickly realized that they simply did not have enough manpower to make it work, even with Sakuya's time control ability it still take forever to make ready, or as Ran said it, it would take 2 years and 3 months and 17 days to complete, luckily for the Scarlet family was that the Yakuma family, the forces of the netherworld all came to help and many others, even Marisa was asked to help(not by Remilia of course), but most of all the millions of Prismriver fans were very quick to get the message and were eager to help make it all happen, and with a promise of an autograph for everyone only encouraged fans to do their absolute best.

So when Prismriver sisters arrived an hour early, they could see what looked most of all to be a huge construction yard, it was a jaw dropping sight to be seen.

MERLIN: UNHOLY SHIT!

LYRICA: Is this really real!?

LUNASA: I think this going to be our biggest show EVER!

MERLIN: I knew the Vampire woman was crazy, BUT THIS IS INSANE!

LYRICA: everyone looks like ants building a full sized castle!

LUNASA: Merlin, Lyrica, come on.

MERLIN: good no one of us has stage fright, or this would have been a killer experience.

But before they even came close to the mansion something came flying toward them

KOAKUMA: good you all came; I must say it's an honor to meet all of you in person

LUNASA: you are one of the Lady scarlet's servants I take it

KOAKUMA: yes I am, my name is Koakuma but enough about me, if you please will follow me I will take you all safely around the crowds

Koakuma took them through an underground tunnel right under the crowds and under the backstage part of the concert floor

LYRICA: it is very useful to have tunnels like this, I wish all of our concerts had those

KOAKUMA: it was made 2 hours ago so you all could make it without any problems, if I may be so frank, I was the one who came up with the idea

MERLIN: 2 hours ago! Nice one

LUNASA: how many people are we going to entertain tonight?

KOAKUMA: we do not have an exact number as guests are rapidly coming in, last time it was counted, it was well over 23 million creatures.

MERLIN: OVER 23 MILLION!

LUNASA: that's by far the biggest to date

LYRICA: creatures?

KOAKUMA: various inhabitants of Gensokyo have come to your concert, from humans to youkais

MERLIN: even humans! Wow

They arrived behind the newly made stage

At the same Remilia was about to test the sound enhancing magic, but when she was about to say something, Marisa jumped in front of her, and yelled with all she could muster, like an idol.

MARISA: WHAAAAAAAT'S UUUUUP, *ZE*

Marisa's yelling could be heard all over Gensokyo. Fairies' all over the place were terrified by it and many others just looked in total confusion to locate the one who yelled that loud.

* * *

Same time the Hakurei shrine

REIMU: was that, who I think it is?

PATCHOULI: Marisa is playing with our magic again, but it also means that the concert will start soon

REIMU: please get the shield up in time

PATCHOULI: working on it

* * *

Back at the Scarlet mansion stage

MARISA: it works fine

REMILIA: How. Dare you. Ruin. my CONCERT!

MARISA: ruin? I am just helping 'ZE'

FLANDRE: I want to try too

REMILIA: both of you, GET OUT!

FLANDRE: okay sis, come Marisa, lets see what they are doing outside.

MARISA: Sure, let's get to it.

And so they continued their rampage through the crowd of people.

* * *

Later that night

Everyone were ready to begin preparing themselves for what was one of the biggest events ever in Gensokyo history

At the outdoor tables Yukari, Ran, Chen and on the opposite side sat Alice humming one of rivers many soundtracks

CHEN: this is exciting, my very first concert ever

ALICE: I too feel very excited about it, this will definitely be big

RAN: this is by far the largest I have ever been to, it is 237% larger than the one they held in the netherworld last year

ALICE: sounds about right

Then all of the lights were pointing at Remilia as she walked upon the stage,

REMILIA: Hallo everyone I am your host Remilia scarlet and the manager of the concert, I am here to tell that do to unforeseen circumstances the Prismrivers Sisters will not perform tonight

CROWD: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO!

REMILIA: Just kidding, here they are, the legendary musical poltergeists, THE PRISMRIVER SISTEEEEEEEEEEEEEERS!

Then the Prismriver sister walked onto the stage and the crowd became wild

LUNASA: well, let's do it.

LYRICA: ready sis.

MERLIN: Let's give them hell.

As soon as they started to play everyone was totally overwhelmed by the power of their music, the enhancer, not only did it increase the volume but also the feeling of the sound, the crowd became completely silent in admiration of the beauty of the play, even the Prismriver Sisters themselves had difficulty adjusting to it as well, Lunasa did her best to keep the play at work in these new circumstances, Merlin was enjoying it with all her heart, for her it become the best time in her life, Lyrica was becoming nervous because her music had become insanely sharp compared to normal, as they played a more fast paced music, everyone started to dance and not only at the concert, but everyone in the entire Gensokyo were dancing wildly, only Reimu and Patchouli were completely saved from the awesome sound, The Prismriver were more or less hypnotized as well, as they played non stop for several hours straight into the night.

When the Prismrivers, the next day, had tired themselves out, so much that they had to stop, everyone were completely overjoyed, but only two were clapping at them, Yukari and Yuyuko, they apparently were used to this kind of power, over time others began to come back to life, but most of them had serious problems just standing up, and so many were extremely physically and mentally exhausted, even the Vampires seemed to have problems moving normally.

Koakuma was literally crying.

KOAKUMA: the best day in my entire life.

REMILIA: that was amazing.

FLANDRE: Fantastic.

MARISA: that was awesome

Sakuya looked to be very ill.

SAKUYA: I feel like dying, I don't understand how you can be fine after all this, you are human too right?

MARISA: it's because I eat mushrooms

SAKUYA: really?

MARISA: yeah really, here take one,

SAKUYA: Looks like something you just pulled out of your nose

MARISA: And it taste similar, but it works

SAKUYA: you are right; I feel much better now, thank you miss Kirisame

MARISA: just Marisa, and you're welcome.

On the stage, the Prismrivers were coming back to their senses

LUNASA: Lyrica, Merlin are you two okay?

MERLIN: Never better

LYRICA: I feel like I am in heaven

REMILIA: good to see all of you are up again, here is your payment

Sakuya and Koakuma came with a large chest filled to the brim with gold coins

MERLIN: so much gold

LYRICA: we could retire with this much

LUNASA: Thank you so much Lady Scarlet, it was an honor to play at you home

REMILIA: I will send my maid, if we are in need of your band again, but before you go I have a request to make

LUNASA: anything for you, my Lady

REMILIA: excellent, all of your fans have been promised an autograph we already have a stage ready.

Prismrivers just at each other in shock

MERLIN: WHAT!

LYRICA: there were over 23 million!

RAN: there are 26.746.832 people here

MERLIN: SHUT UP!

LUNASA: let's get this over with...


	15. Episode 15: A youkai's wonderland

**Touhou Gensokyo Girls**

Episode 15: A youkai's wonderland (The doll makers mind)

* * *

MAGIC FOREST, ALICE HOUSE: morning

Alice sat in front of her desk sewing as she always did, when she was wondering about something, at the moment she was making a another little Marisa doll, she always made doll version of people she cared about, when she was done she took the new Marisa doll and placed it on the shelf next to the other dolls in her huge collection, after that she just wondered around, thinking to herself.

ALICE: _what to do now?_

But then Alice heard someone open the door, she walked over to who it was, and there in the door way stood Marisa

MARISA: Hiya Alice

ALICE: hello Marisa, come inside, make yourself at home, and no, I do not mean my things are yours too.

MARISA: damn it

ALICE: 'Yesterday I made some Swiss rolls, do you want some?

MARISA: you bet I will *ZE*.

* * *

Later around the diner table

ALICE: have you noticed that everyone seems to want to party all the time, or more then normal.

MARISA: I only noticed that you makes the best Swiss rolls in all Gensokyo

Alice shone up by the compliment

ALICE: but with the exceptions of Reimu and your friend Patchouli, it is the same thing all over again, just partying, don't you think that's a bit odd?

MARISA: when you put it that way there has been a lot of large parties here as of late, and last what I heard from Patchy, Remilia's Concert stunt have effectively killed their entire economy.

ALICE: yeah such events do come at a price

MARISA: and because of that Remilia have been forced to fire a lot of their maids, I guess that means that Sakuya is no longer be the chief maid but the only maid.

ALICE: Sakuya would get a lot of work cleaning such a big place, but! Wait I was under the impression that mostly all of their work force was only given food for their services?

MARISA: I think its because of their money problem, their food supply would have been depleted too fast for them to keep it going

ALICE: that's their rot in life, but now that we talk about the Scarlet family, your friend Flandre Scarlet, what is she to you?

MARISA: well we are friends and training partners

ALICE: that's all?

MARISA: that's all what?!

ALICE: I just noticed that she seems very fond of you Marisa

MARISA: really? Never noticed, well vampires always seem a little extreme when it comes to their feelings, just take a look at how Remilia looks at Reimu, its like she is going to eat her alive

ALICE: that's Remilia and vampyric urges, I mean when I look at Flandre, it's like she is going to cry, when you are not around.

MARISA: *ZE*

ALICE: please be serious.

MARISA: I don't get it.

A long silence went over them, when no one said anything.

Alice sat, still wondering, but Marisa just ate her peace of the Swiss roll when she was finished, she got bored and broke the silence.

MARISA: I got a new book about light magic, but I have some difficulty deciphering it

ALICE: then we go to your place, I have never seen where you live.

MARISA: sure, okay

After a short walk through the woods they arrived at Marisa's house.

ALICE: I had never imagined that you lived so close by

MARISA: you thought I just came out here to collect mushrooms?

ALICE: something like that, yes.

But as they entered Marisa's little house,they noticed a new smell in the house and a bat was flying around

ALICE: I didn't know you had animals?

MARISA: me neither?

The bat landed in front of Marisa and transformed into the jewel-winged Flandre

FLANDRE: do you now if can I stay Marisa?

MARISA: ERR, how long?

FLANDRE: until my sister stops saying I should drink less, she always say that I drink blood too fast, it's her own fault that we can't buy that much blood any more

ALICE: do Remilia even know you are here?

FLANDRE: no I left without telling anyone

MARISA: well okay you can stay as long as you wish,

FLANDRE: YEAH

MARISA: what is this you got in that large back of yours

FLANDRE: just my personal stuff and most of our blood from the kitchen

MARISA: I want to see Remilia's face when she finds out that you took that much blood

ALICE: personally I don't!

FLANDRE: she'll properly hate me for a lifetime, but I don't care, I am tired of her controlling everything

MARISA: _I wonder if she meant a human or vampire's lifetime?_

ALICE: don't you think Remilia will come here looking for you?

FLANDRE: she can come for all I care, we'll just beat her up and send her back home.

MARISA: "_ooh smell like teen spirits" "_not to worry, I can make my house invisible and block all locating spells"

ALICE: so that's how you can steal so much without anyone getting any feeling of its whereabouts

FLANDRE: you are the best Marisa

MARISA: I know

ALICE: but to the bigger question, where do you place another bed?

FLANDRE: I'll just sleep next with Marisa

ALICE: WHAT!

MARISA: OOH I am getting really popular here

ALICE: Please be decent about your living quarters.

Alice was blushing a little bit.

MARISA: All right, I think there is some room on the roof

FLANDRE: as long there is no sunlight I don't care.

ALICE: _I wonder if I am making too much a deal out of it, its not like I haven't seen Marisa hang out with Reimu, so maybe I am just overreacting, and why do I always feel so warm when I am with her? even when I was kid I somehow had those feeling for her, I even attacked her back than and yet she took as of it was nothing like we just had disagreement of some sort and since then I have always looked up to her, I should change the topic._

ALICE: Marisa you said something about a new light magic

MARISA: I almost forgot, now where did I put it?

ALICE: in this mess, it could take days to find it.

MARISA: here it is! What mess? What are you talking about?

ALICE: never mind

So they sat saw down with the book, Marisa and Alice, that is, they had to clear a space to sit down first, but they managed to scavenge a couch from the piles of various stuff Marisa had lying around. the two of them began their magic research with Flandre watching them from the ceiling. Alice read aloud from the book and explained how she saw it, Marisa leaned over the book from the side in earnest interest, Flandre began to feel a little bit lonely, even though she was together with people. That was quickly shot down when Marisa threw a glance up at her, with the words.

MARISA: When I learn this spell I'll need a partner to test it out with.

Flandre brightened up.

* * *

Hakurei shrine: early morning

ALICE: you have known Marisa for a very long time right?

REIMU: well yes, we have been friends and comrades for several years now, why do you ask?

ALICE: well its no big deal

REIMU: you came all the way out here, for no big deal?!

ALICE: well there is just something that have been bothering me, it's like Marisa don't care about people's emotions at all

REIMU: what are you getting at?

ALICE: it's like she wants to be part of one's life and on the same time couldn't care less about anyone

REIMU: I think you are over reacting a bit, Marisa just want to have fun, it is true she is very careless, but not heartless.

ALICE: that's not what I meant by it

REIMU: then what do mean by it all?

ALICE: I don't know!

YUKARI: I think you are just jealous.

ALICE: NO I AM NOT!

REIMU: oh it you Yukari, here again to share your wisdom

YUKARI: just here to tell your friend here that her jealousy is pointless

ALICE: POINTLESS!?

YUKARI: the only reason for your frustration is that Marisa is the same way to Flandre, that she used to be to you, back when you were a child, in other words Flandre is most likely to be in the same position as you yourself is in now.

ALICE: well okay! maybe you are right

REIMU: believe me, she usually is.

YUKARI: well good luck with everything, I am going to bed now

ALICE: thank you and sleep well Yukari

YUKARI: thank you

REIMU: see you

YUKARI: see you too Reimu

ALICE: one more thing

YUKARI: yes?

ALICE: is the overwhelming amount of parties and all this gathering mist anywhere near normal?

REIMU: now that you mention it, I have been thinking the same thing

YUKARI: ooh, I wondered if the two of you would be so sensitive to it.

ALICE: what do you mean by that Yukari?

YUKARI: I am tired now, and I would like to sleep

ALICE: please answer us

YUKARI: the two of you should be able solve the mysteries.

And then gone was Yukari

ALICE: does she always come and go like this?

REIMU: unless there is a party, always

ALICE: I really wish she would answer the question for us

REIMU: now we at least know something IS up

ALICE: you are right Reimu.


	16. Episode 16: Fight night

**Touhou Gensokyo Girls**

Episode 16: Fight night (Massacre of love)

* * *

HAKUREI SHRINE: morning

A little oni was singing as she walked into the shrine maidens home next to shrine it self

SUIKA: Reimu, are you awake?

REIMU: no, go away Suika

SUIKA: come on Reimu lets do something

REIMU: just let me sleep, No one is coming today anyway

SUIKA: You don't know that for sure

REIMU: its only youkais who visit my shrine anymore and Marisa

SUIKA: then lets get people to gather here and party

REIMU: Suika do you have a life outside partying and drinking?

SUIKA: its what I do

REIMU: then could you please take it somewhere else, I have no desire do anything at all

SUIKA: But Re-eimu, you are the popular one, people would come if you ask them

REIMU: why do you think that?

SUIKA: everyone likes you, humans like you, youkais like you and even the vampires like you, especially the blue haired one, she even seems to have a crush on you

REIMU: Suika, I don't care

SUIKA: come on party time or at least make an event of some sort, this is so boring

REIMU: Event? sounds like work to me

SUIKA: fine I will just do it myself

REIMU: whatever makes you happy, and let me get some sleep

Reimu didn't get much sleep as Suika was making a lot of noise building something. In the end Reimu gave up on her beauty sleep and wandered outside to see what Suika was doing, what she saw was an arena-like place, build by several spear-like logs, acting as walls.

REIMU: Suika, what are you doing?

SUIKA: constructing a fighting stadium, as you can see

REIMU: Fighting stadium?!

SUIKA: lets get everyone here to find out who is the best fighter.

REIMU: and who would be crazy enough to fight barehanded against an ONI?! And almost everyone are tired from the last couple of parties, so I seriously doubt anyone, in their right mind, would come at all.

SUIKA: No one! are you sure?!

REIMU: none that I know of

MARISA: Hi Reimu, what is all this

REIMU: oh hi Marisa, Suika is just builiding get yourself killed stadium

SUIKA: fighting stadium, you do not get killed if you are a good fighter

MARISA: interesting, so who will be fighting?

SUIKA: me and someone else

REIMU: Marisa what are those marks on you arm?!

MARISA: well I found out that Flandre walks in her sleep and took a bite off of me, I couldn't move my arm for hours

REIMU: wait? you stayed over at the Scarlet mansion!

MARISA: no she lives over with me now

REIMU: you took in a vampire?! you are more brave then I thought Marisa, _or stupid_

MARISA: 'ZE'

REIMU: then Remilia and Sakuya would be tracking her by now

MARISA: they have tried, and failed of course

REIMU: so they haven't come with anything against your house's Replacing ability, which makes visiting you impossible.

MARISA: Flandre somehow found me, she said she could smell where I was

SUIKA: the little vampire must really like you

REIMU: I think mostly its because Marisa here is the only one that can match her in craziness

MARISA: hey, what is that suppose to mean!

SUIKA: BBBBWHAAAAAAAAH, excuse me.

The smell of drunken oni was everywhere, Reimu was nearly blown backwards and Marisa had to hold on to her hat.

REIMU: Sui-ika! warn me next time, will you.

MARISA: that one was powerful.

SUIKA: Powerful? not really, you should see when I am really drunk

MARISA: so you are only semi drunk?

SUIKA: yep,

MARISA: so when will the fighting begin?

SUIKA: Oh yes the fighting! well, when we get people to come here, I guess.

MARISA: lets get people here then, I am pretty sure Flandre and Alice would like to come,

SUIKA: yeah, lets spilt up and get everyone here,

MARISA: can we keep the Scarlet mansion out of the loop?

REIMU: sure, they seems to have enough of their own.

MARISA: then I'll search the magic forest

SUIKA: I will see if Yukari and her underlings would come

MARISA: that leaves the netherworld

REIMU: fine I take the netherworld

SUIKA: AWESOME! LETS GO.

* * *

ALICE'S HOUSE: midday

ALICE: fighting? But what kind of fighting?

MARISA: martial arts stuff, i think.

ALICE: sure I will be there.

* * *

The netherworld midday

YUYUKO: sounds exciting, Youmo would like to enter

YOUMU: yes mistress, _why me_

* * *

Marisa house afternoon

FLANDRE: TONIGHT! REALLY! YAHOO!

And started to dance on the table

MARISA: this will definitely be wild.

* * *

Hakurei shrine evening

SUIKA: I couldn't find Yukari and Ran was working, so I hijacked Chen here instead

CHEN: hi everyone

MARISA: oh the cat girl

FLANDRE: she is so cute

Flandre then took Chen up in her arms and hugged her like a teddy bear

CHEN: someone help me, I am being overly hugged

REIMU: Flandre, don't kill anyone, before. the battle even begins, okay?

FLANDRE: okay

And released Chen

CHEN: I feel life coming back to me

ALICE: are you okay?

CHEN: sure I am fine, just need a minute

MARISA: so Suika is everything ready

SUIKA: the arena is ready for use, we only need people to join up now

MARISA: EVERYONE LISTEN UP, EVERYONE THAT WANTS TO ENTER, COME OVER HERE TO BE SIGNED UP

When they all stood in line to enter, Marisa noticed the little light blue fairy standing first in the line

MARISA: well, well, if it isn't the ice fairy

CIRNO: I know, I will be the strongest this time

MARISA: sure you can, _good luck with that_

* * *

When all of them have signed up Marisa took up the paper with all the names and read it out loudly.

MARISA: okay we have Alice, Chen, Cirno, Flandre, Myself, Suika and Youmu. but Reimu, you haven't signed up yet?

YOUMU: she may want to watch instead of fighting,

SUIKA: Reimu, why not?!

REIMU: I don't want to

MARISA: come on, lets go all out together

REIMU: I am not a fist fighter and I have no intention of getting my clothes dirty or injured for that matter!

SUIKA: please Reimu, it just wouldn't be the same without you.

MARISA: and for all the times you rushed headfirst into battle

REIMU: I am a shrine maiden, keeping things in check is one of my duties, just jumping into a battle for amusement is not, and now that I think of it, someone is needed to save you girls when it goes horribly wrong. and it will, trust me.

FLANDRE: you are so boring

MARISA: sure Reimu you can be our nurse for tonight, you would look good in doctor's clothing

REIMU: that was not what i meant Marisa

MARISA: well lets move on

REIMU: HEY, don't ignore me

YUYUKO: Reimu~ lets comment together on the battle

REIMU: okay sure, I can try

MARISA: OKAY EVERYONE LISTEN UP, WE HAVE TO DECIDE WHO WILL BATTLE WITH WHO.

The first battle, Youmu vs Cirno, Youmu was a well trained warrior and Cirno once again got reality thrown in her face

through the battles, most of the girls realized a little late, that martial arts and danmaku battles where very different.

Chen didn't stay long, Marisa was, to her own surprise, not fit for close combat, Alice was fast, but against Suika enormous oni strength, she bowed down too. even though it was half meant as a joke, but Reimu really did get to patch the losers up.

It was now Youmu vs Flandre,

YOUMU: I really hope I can do this

Youmu launched herself, with all her strength, and kicked Flandre in the face, but that didn't seem to do lot at all

FLANDRE: was that all?

YOUMU: _I hit her with all my strength and yet it nothing_

Flandre fought back and Youmu could only dodge and try to get out the way

YOUMU: _dammit without my blade I am powerless against her._

And she was hit in the chest and blown back into the arena well

REIMU: ouch, that must have hurt a lot

YUYUKO: that's nothing, she can take more then that, or maybe not.

The final battle Suika vs Flandre

FLANDRE: yay! A strong opponent to test my power against

SUIKA: don't think you can beat an oni

FLANDRE: I don't care what you are, as long you are strong, I am happy

And the fight was on, the two small figures met each other with matched power and determination, and they continued to beat each other from one wall to the opposite wall of the arena.

but then Flandre fired red hot bullets at Suika at very close range and hit Suika in the stomach

SUIKA: that not fair! You cheated!

FLANDRE: this is boring, lets fight for real.

SUIKA: well then, let me show you what an Oni is capable of.

Within the first few seconds most of the stadium was obliterated and transformed into what looks to be a war-zone, the night was lit up with colors clashing in the sky, everyone had to get far away to avoid harm's way

YUYUKO: now it became an interesting battle, who do you think will win?

REIMU: I am more worried that they will come too close to my shrine

YUYUKO: you don't have to worry about that, but who would win

REIMU: I think Suika will, she is nearly impossible to beat at all

MARISA: maybe, or maybe Flandre would just blow Suika up.

YUYUKO: lets see who will win

The battle continued for hours matching blow for blow as they appeared to be equal in strength and power, it became more and more insane with every second of it.

Flandre used her superior speed and fire power to trap Suika, But Suika just stood her ground and when Flandre was about to close the trap Suika converted most of the bullets to her own and used them against Flandre turning the tide to her favor, Flandre then changed tactic and made fake clones of herself and tried to confuse and outmaneuver Suika, but a large amount of mist appeared above Flandres' head and turned into small Suikas overwhelming the four vampires, the real Flandre quickly beat of the small Suikas, but her clones were overpowered and evaporated.

SUIKA: I have been watching you, and I know all your attacks and strategies

FLANDRE: if so I will just make you go "kyu"

Flandre then concentrated her energy and squeezed her fist.

Suika blew up into mist, but the mist just came back together and Suika reappeared.

FLANDRE: not happening!

Flandre couldnt belive it, so while she was shocked that she couldn't kill everything, Suika used the time to jump up and enlarged herself twenty times and hit Flandre in the face, with a fist the power of a titan and creating a deep crater in the process, Flandre got up and began a bombardment with Starbow break, but only to get caught by Suika's enormous hand and threw her with full force, the impact could be felt miles around them, like a powerful earthquake,

Few minutes later Flandre came back up, her clothes were completely torn apart and she lacked the ability to stand up straight.

SUIKA: you are good, I thought I killed you for sure, you are have the power of an oni, I don't want to fight anymore, lets drink instead.

FLANDRE: okay, can we fight again some other night?

SUIKA: sure, lets be friends then

FLANDRE: really, YAY

MARISA: lets have a toast

SUIKA: LETS PARTY.

REIMU: AGAIN!? oh no.


	17. Episode 17: Drunken Oni

**Touhou Gensokyo Girls**

Episode 17: Drunken Oni (Perfect fairyland)

* * *

SCARLET MANSION: late night

REMILIA: Rumor has it that my sister was at the shrine but apparently to have been yesterday

SAKUYA: yes some sort of a fighting event

REMILIA: And I wasn't notified about it, they will soon see my wrath

SAKUYA: because they didn't invite you, or because they kept Flandre hidden

Remilia gave Sakuya an angry glare in disapproval

SAKUYA: forgive me, mistress.

From the dark of night entered Remilia and Sakuya only to see the Scarlet mansion's interior destroyed or missing, and Patchouli was crucified with tape and ropes, Koakuma was trapped in little cage and from the roof hang Meiling, dangling from side to side

REMILIA: WHAT THE DEVIL IS GOING ON HERE!?

PATCHOULI: they came, all of them!

SAKUYA: who came

PATCHOULI: everyone, they came by force, we tried to stop them but we failed and hold us here as they partied for several hours before they took of

REMILIA: who where they?!

PATCHOULI: Most of gensokyo, Flandre included, please Remmy get me down and I tell you everything,

REMILIA: Sakuya, cut Patchy free

SAKUYA: yes mistress

PATCHOULI: well it all started with...

Earlier that night...

* * *

HAKUREI SHRINE: midnight

Reimu's little shrine was overwhelmed with Youkais from all over Gensokyo parting in her backyard and most of them so drunk they couldn't remember there own name Alice was especially sake thirsty

ALICE: I looove yoou aaall sooo veeryy muuuch

REIMU: Alice! Don't you think you had enough?

ALICE: whaat aaaare youuu taaalkiiing aboouuut?!*? Suuikaa fiild meee UUP

SUIKA: my pleasure!

MARISA: she is so lovely when she is drunk

Marisa watched as Alice wobbled over to Flandre and looked her deep in the eyes.

ALICE: I know I have been a bit jealous of you, but I now understand why Marisa likes you, you are sooo cute!

Alice then kissed Flandre on the mouth, as drunk as she was, after that she walked a few meters, staggered actually, before she collapsed on the grass.

Flandre was utterly stunned...

FLANDRE: ...What just happened!? It felt weird!?

MARISA: you will know when you get older

FLANDRE: I am way older then YOU, I am not a kid Marisa

REIMU: she means when you learn about those kind of things

FLANDRE: what do you mean?

REIMU: Marisa you take it over from here

MARISA: *ZE*

YUKARI: if you are interested in learning the ways of nature, I would happily show all you need to know

FLANDRE: okay really? Sounds fun

YUKARI: I am an Expert, you can trust me.

REIMU: I have no doubt about that

YUKARI: I could also show you a thing or two, Reimu~

REIMU: Shut up, you pervert

YUKARI: I am not a perv, I am just true to myself

REIMU: ...Whatever you say

For the most part, the shrine party was actually peaceful, but It was soon apparent that Letty couldn't handle her alcohol, and she got violent when she got drunk, and very uncomfortable to be around, so everyone agreed to knock her out, tie her up, so she couldn't be a threat to the party mood. and they soon forgot she was there.

FLANDRE: who is that many tailed fox lady?

MARISA: That's Yukari's Shikigami

FLANDRE: Her tails look so soft

MARISA: and warm too

FLANDRE: I want to find out

MARISA: right with you

Ran sat next to Youmu talking about their daily lives, and what their masters' where planing for the future.

When suddenly Ran was overwhelmed by Marisa and Flandre, her tails got glomped one by one After having glomped them all, Flandre tried to dive into them.

RAN: W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

FLANDRE: they really are soft and warm

RAN: I AM NOT A TEDDY BEAR!

YUKARI: how cute Ran, you have become her new fluffy doll, I really hope you last longer then most of her dolls do.

RAN: Lady Yukari... WHY!?

MARISA: good one Yukari, mostly because none of Flandre's dolls, or toys, last longer then a couple of days.

FLANDRE: they are for target practice

RAN: _OH NO! I am so dead._

CHEN: don't hurt my sister! I need her, please let her go.

Chen sat beside her master half crying

FLANDRE: okay, _sister?_

YUKARI: you are so cute too, Chen.

MARISA: the cat girl really knows how to use it well

SUIKA: more sake for everyone

YUKARI: always when I need it

MARISA: sure, fill it right up

CHEN: give me

FLANDRE: YAY, yours is the best

RAN: more please

SUIKA: Have some Reimu

REIMU: okay, let me have some

MARISA: Cheers

And everyone drank, all they could desire

MARISA: say Flandre

FLANDRE: what Marisa?

MARISA: let's go and beat your sister

FLANDRE: and party at my home too

SUIKA: sounds fun

REIMU: and she owes me money from last year

MARISA: yo Alice ready to invade the scarlet mansion? hey Alice, are you awake?

ALICE: did youu saay soomeethiiing too mee myy deear

REIMU: does Alice always gets so sentimental when she is drunk?

MARISA: not this much, but yes,

REIMU: I will make a place for Alice to sleep and you assemble the raid party

MARISA: roger. LISTEN UP EVERYONE, WE ARE GOING TO CONTINUE THE PARTY AT THE SCARLET MANSION

There was a lot of cheering in approval.

YUYUKO: Now, onward to victoryyyyy

Everyone stormed away at full speed when the signal was given, except for Ran and Yukari who moved at a more leisurely pace.

RAN: is it really okay Mistress just to let them do this

YUKARI: let them have their fun, I am interested in how this will play out

RAN: As you wish Mistress.

* * *

SCARLET MANSION: late night

Meiling awoke from her sleep at the guarding post at the Scarlet mansion's front gate by the noise of hundreds of feet running towards her.

MEILING: HALT, who goes there?

But then she saw a little army of Youkais and a huge Oni in front of it, her blood froze to ice

The brave gate keeper was grounded down by the horde of drunken youkais.

YOUMU: sorry for our intrusion

YUYUKO: come on Youmu, its party time

YOUMU: ...I'm coming lady Yuyuko...

inside in the Scarlet library Koakuma heard the sound of the front gate kicked in

KOAKUMA: did you hear that Patchy?

PATCHOULI: hear what?

But when the door to the mansion itself was beat up it became abnormally, clear that something was wrong

KOAKUMA: DID SOMEONE JUS-!?

PATCHOULI: WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!

Patchouli and Koakuma rushed to the main hall only to see that it was completely overtaken by the youkai horde and the librarians could not make spells or any protection for that matter before they where taken by force and before long they where play objects for the horde itself, at which part Flandre hovered in the air above them with a wicked smile on her face.

FLANDRE: Miss me?

KOAKUMA: Flandre!?

PATCHOULI: stop this at once Flandre!

FLANDRE: I cant, I am not in control, where is my sister by the way?

KOAKUMA: out looking for you

MARISA: whats up bookworms, wanna join the party?*ZE*

PATCHOULI: I cannot allow you to go on with th- Koakuma?

SUIKA: want some sake?

KOAKUMA: yes please

PATCHOULI: Koakuma, what, are you doing!?

KOAKUMA: I don't know, but it is tasty

MARISA: looks like someone knows how to drink

KOAKUMA: delicious, miss oni, more please

A few seconds later and Koakuma was singing

PATCHOULI: Koa not you too

SUIKA: have some sake

PATCHOULI: sure *gulps it down* wait, what am I doing?

The next second Patchouli looks like she was going to die and throw up on the floor

FLANDRE: Oh, my bad Patchy, I forgot to tell them that you cannot tolerate strong stuff, sorry.

PATCHOULI: Instead of torturing me with oni sake, why don't you all just kill me,

MARISA: NEVER! we all love you too much for that, EVERYONE LETS HUG PATCHY!

And so Marisa, Koakuma, Flandre, Suika, Reimu, Yuyuko, and many more hugged the poor Patchouli

PATCHOULI: that was one hell of an experience

REIMU: we just want you to have a good time

PATCHOULI: Good time my foot, _Even the shrine maiden is like this, not good_.

MARISA: You sound grumpy. EVERYONE, Patchy needs another hug.

This time everyone hugged Patchouli with so much force that she just fainted

SUIKA: Oops, I think we overdid it

MARISA: she needs more air! lets place her somewhere high

FLANDRE: what about my old cross?

MARISA: you have a cross?

FLANDRE: someone tried to use it to turn me away, it was boring, so I killed the person, I was told it was holy so I kept it.

MARISA: good idea.

As if the Youkais couldn't get more wild, Suika then sprinted around, giving sake to everyone, only Yukari had enough willpower to refuse it, and she did not!

Koakuma was dancing with anyone who stood nearby

Chen and Cirno were playing danmaku tag, when they ran and shoot after each other

The ghost was making a tour out it,

YUYUKO: Finally we found the kitchen

YOUMU: are you going to steal their food?

YUYUKO: not steal it! Eat it

YOUMU: you are hopeless milady

YUYUKO: ooh snacks

YOUMU: ...sigh

Yuyuko opened the first and best kitchen shelf to find a lot of Sakuya's home made sweets.

YUYUKO: man their chef maid cooks tasty good, Youmu find the recipes and give it to Letty so she can make some too

YOUMU: yes mistress. _This feels so wrong_

They began snooping around for some papers that could look like recipes, and Youmu found it.

YOUMU: I think this is it

YUYUKO: well done Youmu, lets get back to the rest of the party

YOUMU: That reminds me, Letty is still tied to that tree back at the shrine, how do we get her home?

YUYUKO: You'll find a way I'm sure.

YOUMU: Wait, you mean I have to do it?

YUYUKO: Why, of course.

YOUMU: Figures...

The party lasted long out into the night and they continued to move to different locations all over Gensokyo.


	18. Episode 18: Sugar hungry ghost

**Touhou Gensokyo Girls**

Episode 18: Sugar hungry ghost (border of butterflies)

* * *

Netherworld: morning

Yuyuko awoke from her sleep and stretched herself, she got out of the bad and walk over to the window and look out on the cheer blossom tree, their was at there finest and their leafs flooded around all over the place like waves in the air

YUYUKO: _what a beautiful day this is_.

Walking down the hallway and into the kitchen there she saw Letty preparing breakfast

LETTY: oh good morning Milady

YUYUKO: good morning Letty, you don't have to look so nervous every time you see me

Yuyuko have been very pleased with Letty's cooking ability and promoted her to master chef,

LETTY: sorry just a bad habit of mine, anyway breakfast will be ready very soon.

Letty herself have finally found a living here especially since Yuyuko gave Letty a very large freezer as bad for her to sleep in

YUYUKO: by the way, have you tried to make the cookies from devil mansion recipe?

LETTY: well I have one but the first try have been failure

YUYUKO: well too bad, next time you make a try, tell me so I can be the judge of it

LETTY: I will inform you the next time I have time to spare

YUYUKO: you have time later today

LETTY as you wish mistress

YUYUKO: excellent Letty

A little later in the grand kitchen

LETTY: well here is my second try

YUYUKO: let me have one

Yuyuko did as usually and took more than just one at once

LETTY: do they taste okay

YUYUKO: they are very good Letty, but something's missing and I can't put my finger on what it is

LETTY: well I can try again tomorrow if you would like?

YUYUKO: yes try until you get it right

* * *

Netherworld: Midday

Youmu who was on patrol duty got feeling that something not dead was nearby

YOUMU: Who goes there?!

SAKUYA: it's just me, Sakuya Izayoi

YOUMU: and what business do you have here

SAKUYA: I come on behave of my mistress Remilia Scarlet and I seek an audience with your mistress

YOUMU: very well, follow me

She showed her the through the front garden and into the mansion

YOUMU: My lady, the Vampire maid is here to see you

YUYUKO: perfect timing!

YOUMU: what do you mean mistress?

SAKUYA: you somehow expected me?

YUYUKO: Sort of, I need you to show my new chief cook how to make your special cookies

SAKUYA: My special cookies? _Oh so that's why I couldn't find any_, I seek information on Marisa's whereabouts

YUYUKO: so the little vampire, can't find her sister

SAKUYA: it's very import that we find her

YUYUKO: here is the deal, you show Letty how to make those cookies perfect and in return I tell you all I know about your mistress sister and her human friend

SAKUYA: Deal

In the mean time

* * *

Hakurei shrine: midday

REIMU: for the last time Remilia! I do not know where Flandre or Marisa is

REMILIA: you must know something, you are Marisa's long time friend,

REIMU: I DON'T!, I am not covering for them!

REMILIA: so you never visit Marisa?!

REIMU: she always visit me not the other way around

REMILIA: well if she visit your place, I just stay here and wait for them

REIMU: just what I needed

* * *

Back in the Netherworld

SAKUYA: Good day I am Sakuya Izayoi haven't I seen you before somewhere,

LETTY: No idea, I am Letty Whiterock, but see here I have followed the recipe as far I can tell

SAKUYA: it's because I never write everything in my recipes, you would need some my blood

LETTY: WHAT! How am I suppose to copy your sweets if I need your blood?!

SAKUYA: well you could always try with your own

LETTY: but my blood is different than yours?

SAKUYA: add a little extra sugar since human blood is sweeter than youkai blood

LETTY: it's worth a try

Sakuya was kind enough to let Letty in on a few of the other secrets on some of her other recipes and some ideas on how she could best serve her ghostly mistress

When Letty presented her newly baked cookies Yuyuko went wild with joy

YUYUKO: perfect! Just perfect

She then hugged Letty tightly, Letty was surprised and overwhelmed by it that she felt really embraced and uncomfortable

YUYUKO: Letty make a thousand more

LETTY: yes, will do

SAKUYA: I have done as you asked, please return the favor

YUYUKO: very well, I do not know where the magician lives, but what I know is this, Flandre was not invite to live with Marisa,

SAKUYA: Flandre came on her own?

YUYUKO: yes, Flandre could find what you and her sister could not

SAKUYA: could Marisa have shown Flandre some way to track her?

YUYUKO: unlikely, Marisa is not known for wanted to be called upon or found, but that's all I can tell you for now

SAKUYA: thank you for your time, I will tell my Mistress what i have learned

* * *

Netherworld: Night

Youmu again got the feeling that some non-dead were nearby

YOUMU: who goes there

MARISA: no one

ALICE: we are just on little felled trip, that's all

YOUMU: fine, you can passe through if you wish

FLANDRE: WOW so many Cherry trees and they are much larger than the once we got back at the mansion

ALICE: and much older, some of them are more than 2000 years old

FLANDRE: that's more than four times my age

YOUMU: if you like cherry trees, you should see our Youkai tree's cherry blossom at the center of the garden

FLANDRE: I would love to

YOUMU: come with me this way then

Youmu showed them to the colossus Youkai tree, it

FLANDRE: is that the one you told me about Marisa?

MARISA: yes it is, and we stopped it for good

ALICE: even if it isn't a full bloom, it's still very pretty to look at,

Yuyuko sat in the backyard drinking tea as the living came closer to her

ALICE: sorry we just walked in like this

YUYUKO: welcome, come and sit we have just baked cookies

ALICE: looks very Delicious

MARISA: and smells delicious as well

FLANDRE: do they have the taste of blood?

YOUMU: no they don't

FLANDRE: but they smell like blood!

YOUMU: really?

All them took one and took a bite of it

FLANDRE: hey I know that taste! those are Sakuya cookies!

YUYUKO: or a copy of them, made by our new chef

MARISA: your chef copies cookies?

YUYUKO: Sakuya just came by and showed how to make them

FLANDRE: Sakuya was here?

YUYUKO: she came by, asking about the two of you

FLANDRE: what did tell her?

YUYUKO: nothing important, just that she shouldn't expect to find you easily

MARISA: damn right you are

YUYUKO: Let's play a game!

MARISA: what kind of a game?

YUYUKO: it's a game of feelings

ALICE: sounds like fun

MARISA: weird

ALICE: really Marisa!?

YOUMU: So you decided to test it on living beings

MARISA: living beings?

FLANDRE: test?

YUYUKO: no, you, Letty and I, we are going to play as well

ALICE: more the better

YOUMU: I'll go get Letty then

YUYUKO: excellent, first all of you have to write your names on these small strips

MARISA: I smell magic

ALICE: it would be boring without

MARISA: you make a point

YUYUKO: all of you put it in this black box

MARISA: this one defiantly has the smell of magic

FLANDRE: and death too

ALICE: well how do we play?

YUYUKO: allow me to explain the rules, what you do is you take your hand inside box and take one of the letters up, then you ask one question to the one with name on, if the one don't tell the truth or refuse then the box itself will show how the one really feels, but you can only ask about their feelings about something or someone.

ALICE: _yes if I am lucky I can finally find out if Marisa likes me, but how should I ask the question? _

FLANDRE: _I really hope I can get Marisa at a point _

MARISA: _did the tension suddenly rise?_

YUYUKO: the youngest starts

YOUMU: wait, who is youngest here?

ALICE: that maybe me

MARISA: yeah you are younger than me, and I am human so it has to be you

YUYUKO: very well, You will begin the game

ALICE: _please let it be Marisa_

Alice moved her hand in the box and pulled up a name, and the name was Flandre

Alice looked curiously at Flandre as she thought about what to ask her,

At the same time Flandre wondered what kind of question she would be asked

ALICE: what are your feeling on Marisa?

MARISA: _wow! This suddenly became very interesting_

FLANDRE: Marisa!... well I really like her, she is so fun to fight against and she is my very first friend

ALICE: really! Nothing else?

FLANDRE: really? What do you mean?

ALICE: never mind

YUYUKO: your turn Marisa

MARISA: oki dokay

She took her hand in the box and pulled out a slip with Alice's name on it

As soon Alice saw her name her heart began to race

ALICE: _what is she going asks me, I wonder_

MARISA: what would you like to eat the most.

ALICE: S-strawberry with whipped cream

YUYUKO: really? the box says Marisa covered in cream

Alice became red with embarrassment

FLANDRE: yum, sounds delicious

MARISA: Seriously, you'd want to eat me?! I didn't know you ate humans *ZE*

Alice couldn't meet the eyes of anyone at that moment, she tried desperately to make herself as small and uninteresting as possible.

YUYUKO: next up is you Youmu

YOUMU: alright

The slip she pulled out was her own mistress

YUYUKO: oh it's me, just ask me anything

YOUMU: how do like the cherry blossoms this year?

YUYUKO: well first of all I like the ribbon in your hair and you have beautiful white skin

YOUMU: THAT WAS NOT WHAT I ASKED ABOUT!

The box said which by the way said 'a good year'. But nobody even cared to look at it as the ghost got all the attention, for her outrageous answer.

YUYUKO: Now it's your turn Letty

LETTY: okay milady

The slip she got was again Yuyuko

YUYUKO: me again? How lucky I am, ask me anything

LETTY: Am I going to stay here forever?

YUYUKO: I really like your ice cream, you new cookies are the best

The box said yes

LETTY: but I?!

YOUMU: don't bother

YUYUKO: An now the little Vampire

FLANDRE: oh boy, give me a good one, ah it's Me?

YUYUKO: I still need to make a few adjustments, I see. Pick another one instead.

FLANDRE: okay, give me, MARISA!

MARISA: alright, give it all you got

FLANDRE: Can you stand me as a house guest?

MARISA: Sure, it's tons of fun.

YUYUKO: The box said 'her sleep walking is a pain'

FLANDRE: I am not sleep walking

MARISA: OH. _That explains everything_

Alice grit her teeth and glared at Flandre, but did not say anything, that answer and the explanation shocked her back to the game, after an extensive mental time-out

YUYUKO: MY TURN! Ooh I got the embarrassed one

ALICE: _Darn she meant me._ P-Please don't ask any embarrassing questions.

YUYUKO: Earlier your truthful answer was to eat Marisa covered in whipped cream... what exactly is your relationship?

ALICE: W-we are just friends

YUYUKO: sure, but the box said 'but wish for more'

ALICE: W-well i-it's just that I wish learn more about her

MARISA: How much more is there to know about me? I'm pretty simple.

ALICE: _you are not!_

YUYUKO: it's you turn again Alice

ALICE: sure... I too picked myself. Well I take a new one. Ahh, I picked Youmu. How does it feel to be a gardener?

YOUMU: well I like it, taking care of trees, flower, and other plants is satisfying.

YUYUKO: the box said you hated cutting grass

YOUMU: ...Guilty I must admit. But cutting grass with a sword is really tedious work.

YUYUKO: Now it's Marisa's turn.

MARISA: Give me... Yuyuko

YUYUKO: Me again

MARISA: How does it feel to be dead?

ALICE: That's pretty insensitive.

YUYUKO: I feel fine, thank you for asking

FLANDRE: the box said, that she doesn't remember not being dead

YOUMU: now it my turn... Flandre it seems

FLANDRE: okay, just ask

YOUMU: alright, how was it to be kept in a basement for so long?

FLANDRE: it was boo-ooring

YUYUKO: the box said you felt lonely as well

FLANDRE: That too

YUYUKO: Letty, you are up next

LETTY: oh yes, sorry I lost focus for sec, let me see... Youmu

YOUMU: Ask away.

LETTY: How long have you been in lady Yuyuko's service

YOUMU: can't really remember, since I took over for my predecessor

YUYUKO: OH the box said 'more then you wish to remember'. I'm a little hurt Youmu.

YOUMU. It's not like that, lady Yuyuko, I just won't admit to just how many years, it has been.

FLANDRE: My turn, let it be... Youmu

YOUMU: what do you want to know.

FLANDRE: What do you see in flowers? I mean they are very fragile small things, too easy to blow up.

YOUMU: Boy... that was a tough one, for once I like their colors and their scent, it tickles and plays with the nostrils. It's just a relaxing thing, I like it.

FLANDRE: I still don't get it.

YUYUKO: at last it's me again, it will be... myself, I try again... Letty

LETTY: _OH NO_

YUYUKO: do you like working under me?

LETTY: it's great, every day is joy

Everyone looked at the box, it read 'Its freaking terrifying'

YUYUKO: well then, everything is at it should be.

They continued to play and eat cookies, and all of them stayed over at Hakugyokurou until evening the next day were all them ventured home.

* * *

Authors notes: By the way the Box was controlled by dice rolls,(believe it or not) except for two of them, Marisa second round and Yuyuko second round


	19. Episode 19: The life of a Shikigami

**Touhou Gensokyo Girls**

Episode 19: The life of a Shikigami (Ultimate Domination)

* * *

Ran awoke from sleep at the usual time in the morning, she then casually walked out of bed and into the newly made shower, something from the outside world, which was something her master came in with one day, even with no knowledge of the origin she had it up and working in no time.

Ran relaxed under the hot water, as she cleaned her furry skin and her long nine tails, and she began making a list in her mind over things she had to do that day

_RAN: Let me think, what was the order of things to do today, wake up Chen, make food for our lady when she wakes up, our lady also asked me to help the shrine maiden with cleaning and then there was something about some barrier problems in the Netherworld again, better check it out before it gets out of hand, I really wouldn't like to see Youmu running all around Gensokyo gathering the spirits again, She have more then enough work on her hands, I hope miss Yuyuko doesn't press her too hard, she have seemed a little too worn out lately._

She got out of the shower, using her powerful energies to dry herself in an instant.

RAN: good morning Chen, Chen!, are you awake Chen?

CHEN: just a few minutes more,

RAN: you are so cute Chen, but we have duties to fulfil today

CHEN: please, I will get up later

RAN: okay but only for a few minutes okay

CHEN: yes big sister

Chen did as was she was told and got out with any complains, Ran was not blood related in anyway but she took Chen in her care at a very young age, Chen have always viewed Ran as her sister instead of a mother, or as she really was, her master and mentor.

* * *

Later around the dinner table

Yukari as always still slept, so only the Shikigamis were present there today, both of them where pretty use too there Mistress chaotic ways living.

CHEN: where are we going today sis?

RAN: we have another barrier problem between the Netherworld and Gensokyo, And we have to help the shrine maiden clean up after the last party

CHEN: why are we really going to help that human?

RAN: it's the wish of Lady Yukari, so it's our duty to make it come true

CHEN: I understand.

RAN: now let's get on with the work for today, our first stop is the netherworld, second is Gensokyo.

Ran opened a portal for them both to pass through to their destination

* * *

NETHER WORLD: morning

It didn't take long for Ran to locate the damaged part of barrier.

And as they worked on the barrier, Ran got the sense of someone coming near

RAN: who is there!?

YOUMU: its only me, I brought cookies

CHEN: COOKIES!

RAN: you can have some when we are done

CHEN: but it will take forever before we done

RAN: if you could be a little more helpful here, it would only take 52 minutes and 49 seconds

CHEN: okay sis

52 minutes and 49 seconds later precisely

CHEN: they are yummy

RAN: they are certainly delicious, I don't remember ever to taste those before, Lady Yuyuko's new chef is getting very good

YUYUKO: did someone speak my name?

Chen got a shock when a familiar ghost appeared in front of them, Ran on the other hand bowed in respect

RAN: what a pleasure to see you lady Saigyouji

YUYUKO: at ease both of you, and for two different reasons I might add.

Yuyuko just smiled warmly at her friends servants

YUYUKO: I hope you like our new snacks

CHEN: they are so yummy

RAN: they are indeed very good

YUYUKO: glad to hear, well how is Yukari faring lately?

RAN: My mistress is with good health, but sleeps more then she used to

YUYUKO: that is good to hear, but onto something else, is my barrier fixed?

RAN: the barrier is overall greatly weakened, but I did mange to repair the rift that was opening,

YUYUKO: how long do you think it will be, before a new one will open up?

RAN: I can't predict it precisely where and when, only mistress could make such a feat, but I think it it will be in the opposite side and it would take somewhere around a month before it would crack.

YUYUKO: that would be good enough for now,

RAN: well then, we will take our leave

YUYUKO: may I ask where you are going?

RAN: the Hakurei shrine, we have been given the task of helping to clean it

YUYUKO: I see.

* * *

HAKUREI SHRINE: midday

Reimu and Alice sat round the table, drinking tea, and was having a conversation about what happened to Alice, THAT other day

ALICE: it didn't matter what I said or how I thought or felt, this box-thing Yuyuko made, always takes the most insane way to put it, Believe me, it was the most embarrassing thing I ever tried!

REIMU: you just have to be more careful next time Yuyuko wants to play a game with you.

As they said down talking and drinking tea, they were interrupted by Ran and Chen that came up through the ground.

ALICE: it looks like you are having more guests this afternoon

REIMU: Looks like it yes,

RAN: greetings miss Hakurei, we have come here to help with cleaning

REIMU: thanks, but Suika has already cleaned it all

RAN: you got Suika to do you house work!?

REIMU: well...

* * *

FLASHBACK

SUIKA: let's party Reimu!

REIMU: it would help if someone was cleaning the shrine

SUIKA: Okay.

Reimu looked at Suika that swept the floor with enthusiasm, and thought to herself,

REIMU: _I can use that_

END FLASHBACK

* * *

ALICE: Are you just using her to get things done that you don't care to do.

REIMU: Brilliant isn't it.

RAN: I don't think I know any human other than you, that would dare to make an Oni do something of that kind

REIMU: as long I don't lie, and I don't! I am perfectly save

SUIKA: WHO IS MAKING NOISE AGAIN! I CANT SLEEP, YOU KNOW!

RAN: oh Suika you were are here to, I thought I smelled something familiar

ALICE: are you feeling a little under the weather from yesterday?

SUIKA: YOU CAN NEVER DRINK TOO MUCH!

REIMU: she drank herself to sleep last night, just because she was bored and didn't want to go home

SUIKA: YOU DID NOT WANT TO PARTY

She said that with a crying voice

REIMU: I never said I wanted to make another party, I only meant that it would be a lot easier to make one now

SUIKA: darn

Ran spoke in low voice to Chen

RAN: I think we should go home Chen

CHEN: okay Sis

RAN: well if no one needs us we will be going now

REIMU: okay then

ALICE: send my regards to Yukari

RAN: i will

And so they disappeared into another world

ALICE: I have always wished to able to do something like that, how easy it would be to move all of my dolls at once from one location to another.

REIMU: and so much easier to take a vacation, just go, and gone you are.

ALICE: and if you forgot something you would just go back and get it.

REIMU: that would be nice

* * *

IN ANOTHER DIMENSION: Night time

Yukari sat at the table eating her breakfast as Ran and Chen appeared out of thin air

YUKARI: welcome home, how did the shrine maiden hold up?

RAN: very good, she is getting Suika to do her work for her, so I didn't need to help at all

YUKARI: yes, I thought I sensed her near the shrine

RAN: by the way miss Margatroid send her regards

YUKARI: did she now.

A banging sound came from an adjacent room, Ran and Chen's ears turned in the direction the noise came from

CHEN: what is that noise?

YUKARI: just the outsiders

CHEN: outsiders?

RAN: I forgot that we haven't shown them to you yet

YUKARI: it's just two humans that have walked through one of the very weak barriers, so I have been using them to test outsiders' reaction with Youkais and Gensokyo in general.

CHEN: So we hold humans here, cool

RAN: it's around the time when we usually use them for experimenting.

YUKARI: but today I don't feel like using them, Ran could you please put them back to sleep.

RAN: as you wish my lady, we don't want them to make noise, this time around

CHEN: can I see them?

RAN: sure, come with me

Ran opened the door to reveal a room which housed two young guys, bot ofh the two humans looked like they have been drugged

KENTA: mom, is that you? Oh wow, look Takashi that's one big fluffy plushie.

TAKASHI: shut up Kenta, we have been abducted by aliens, as I told you before

RAN: aliens no, in fact you are the once who ended up in our would, you, are the aliens.

TAKASHI: ...You're saying we are not in our own world?!

RAN: That is correct.

TAKASHI: Why are we being kept here?

RAN: you slipped through rifts into our world, we saved you from those vampires, so now you work for my mistress.

TAKASHI: …So what do you want us to do?

RAN: what you are already doing, walk around our land of Gensokyo, to check where it is safe for humans to be. For now.

KENTA: THAT'S DANGEROUS!

TAKASHI: quit whining, they saved us, we are still very much alive

RAN: excellent, you will be sent on your first destination tomorrow morning

and with those words, she put them to sleep as her mistress had commanded.

* * *

Author notes: We changed the names of Steve and Joe to Kenta and Takashi. to make them Japanese.


	20. Episode 20: Broken Border

**Touhou Gensokyo Girls**

Episode 20: Broken Border (Fantasy power star)

* * *

Yukari woke up by a sudden feeling that something was totally wrong, a quick scanning with her mental powers indicated that something was amiss in North Gensokyo, and then she realize that border was broken down, people for Gensokyo was about to be invade by some outsider from the northern lands.

She quickly teleported in her sleeping attire and next to Ran's room

YUKARI: wake up, Ran!

RAN: Whats wrong, milady!?

YUKARI: I have a mission for you, go to the northern area of Gensokyo there is a broken hole in the border, you are to stop anyone to get in or out and take Chen with you, you would need her help, I will be going now, good luck.

RAN: MISTRESS WAIT!

But her master was already gone, she quickly got up hurried to Chen's room

RAN: wake up Chen, we need

CHEN: just few minutes more

Chen turned around in her futon and sleep on quietly.

RAN: you need to get up! something terrible has happened

CHEN: what happened? Where are we going?

RAN: A border is broken in the north, that's all I know, and that's why we need to get there, fast.

CHEN: got it sis, I will get ready.

Ran and Chen quickly got ready to leave and teleported themselves to the northern Gensokyo.

* * *

HAKUREI SHRINE: in the middle of the night

Reimu suddenly sat upright in her futon fully awake

REIMU: was that just a dream or was I seeing a vision again

YUKARI: it was a vision

REIMU: Yukari!... do you have any idea how rude it is just go into someones bedroom, when they are sleeping!

YUKARI: you aren't exactly sleeping anymore and more to the matter. The border in the northern area of Gensokyo has been broken down and I need you help to cover it all.

REIMU: what are we waiting for? Lets go there.

YUKARI: not so fast miss Hakurei, I have already sent Ran and Chen to hold them for now,

REIMU: then what is the rush then?

YUKARI: we need to create a much stronger border barrier, a barrier like the Hakurei shrine's

REIMU: The Hakurei barrier!?

YUKARI: I need your help with creating a similar one

REIMU: I didn't create this one, my ancestors did

YUKARI: I am well aware, but in order to copy its design and power, I will need your help to find all the information you have on it and I need your power to call on the gods to help with its creation.

REIMU: sound like you thought of everything, okay, in order to insure the continuation of peace, I will help you

YUKARI: then we don't have a moment to lose!

The two of them began their search for the documents of old, regarding the great Hakurei border.

* * *

In the northern area of Gensokyo.

Ran and Chen had engaged in battle to stop a horde of tsuchigumo in wrecking havoc all over Gensokyo.

CHEN: what are those? They are frightening.

RAN: They are tsuchigumo, demon spiders.

CHEN: how did they get here?

RAN: It seems it was the border to hell that was broken.

Ran and Chen had the upper hand in skill and ability, but their enemies where many and had no intention of giving up easily, and with their spider like nature, the 'furry team' had to give ground to avoid being overrun.

CHEN: what do we do!?

RAN: ...We hold them until Lady Yukari comes with the solution.

Ran and Chen had to avoid, not only being entangled by their shiny web, but also being assaulted, as the tsuchigumo sprung upon them to overwhelm them.

* * *

HAKUREI SHRINE: Late night

The little oni Suika noticed that there was light inside the shrine

SUIKA: _She is up later then usually, maybe she would like company_

She then walked in, only to see Reimu and Yukari look around for something,

SUIKA: I didn't think Humans were up this late

REIMU: oh Suika? no, normally not

YUKARI: Perfect timing,

SUIKA: sounds like you need me for something

YUKARI: Indeed we do, Gensokyo is being invaded from the north.

SUIKA: INVADED!?

YUKARI: it's a long story, but right I need you to help searching for information on how to built a similar barrier like the one here

SUIKA: Constructing a new Hakurei border, sure I can help

REIMU: I think I found what we need

YUKARI: excellent

As Reimu and Yukari took a close look at the plans, Suika because for her small size couldn't see it at all

SUIKA: hey I want to see too

YUKARI: I think I know what I need to make it work, Reimu, you summon the gods,

REIMU: on it

YUKARI: I will gather all the equipment needed, and Suika

SUIKA: yes?

I want you to help my servants in keeping the invaders out, I sense they are in grave danger!

SUIKA: yes ma-am, I will be going now

YUKARI: good

Yukari made a portal in front of her

YUKARI: go through here and you should arrive somewhere near the battle

SUIKA: be seeing you, bye

* * *

As soon Suika arrived, she charged head on into the enemy's ranks, the tsuchigumo had barely noticed her before she attacked with death clouds that fired bullets in all directions, and when she came in close, she beat them all with her insane strength, and if it wasn't enough that her enemy's was being hammered by a little girl, she transformed into a Titan sized oni, and a total massacre began.

The invaders had no choice but to flee, but then another girl stood in their way.

ALICE: rise my dolls.

she stretched her hands and blue light lit up in each and all of them, one by one they rose up all around the area

ALICE: my darlings, ATTACK!

and soon the sky was filled with thousands of dolls equipped with swords, spears and much more, the tsuchigumo were quickly cut of by the army of fighting capable dolls

RAN: thanks for the assistance it's well needed

ALICE: I could not allow any of them to escape into Gensokyo

RAN: if you and Suika can make sure that they wont run off, Chen and I will apprehend any reinforcement that would make it through the rift

ALICE: Got it.

Alice then moved all of her doll army into formation and the front regiment charged right into the fleeing outsiders.

The tsuchigumo didn't stand a chance, at that point.

* * *

HAKUREI SHRINE: early morning

Reimu sat praying to not one but several gods at once, she could feel the power that came into her body as one after another god's power fused with her own

Yukari was gathering a great deal of equipment for the border construction project

She was building some pillars with several kinds of markings and thick ropes all around it, and a symbol of two squares placed upon each other, so it had sixteen sides, inside a circle on the ground. in the middle of that was a large yin-yang orb.

YUKARI: are you ready Reimu?

REIMU: I am

Yukari could sense as Reimu approach that her body was filled with divine powers and she had a magnificent aura around her, Reimu sat in front of one of the pillars and made her final prayer and the pillars ligt up with all the gathered power of the gods.

REIMU: it's done

YUKARI: good let's go save Gensokyo

Yukari then transported Reimu, herself and the holy pillars to the north.

* * *

NORTHERN GENSOKYO: morning

The battle was in favour of Gensokyo's residents.

Suika have made herself into thousands of small onis and with the help of Alice's huge doll army the tsuchigumo was trapped and forced back through the rift, as Ran an Chen tried to stop them from making the rift any bigger

Reimu and Yukari appeared with all those huge pillars and by then the battle was mostly over.

REIMU: it seems we didn't have to hurry at all, they have it all under control

YUKARI: true, but they also seem more than I anticipated, if they weren't so many here, we really would have to hurry. Besides, the faster we can get this rift repaired and the sooner you can go home and sleep.

REIMU: Point taken, let's get this over with.

They placed the pillars in a circle around the rift as they started with to deploy the border at the weakest point first, before letting it spread to the surrounding area, to replace the old barrier that protected the place.

REIMU: Now that's done, can I go home now?

* * *

HAKUREI SHRINE: morning

They sat around a table, everyone, especially Reimu, were mostly ready to go to sleep

RAN: how did you know that an invasion had begone at this exact time and place?

ALICE: well I was on a stroll nearby, so I decide to see what all that noise was all about

RAN: with you doll army it would have taken at least days 23 hours 6 minutes 54 seconds just to make the trip here

ALICE: Okay truth be told, I have been using this area for training lately.

SUIKA: you train so far away?

ALICE: I like to get away from it all sometimes and well, I prefer to practice in private

REIMU: sorry to interrupt, but why are you at my place again, I want to sleep god damn it!

SUIKA: Can I stay here?

REIMU: ...sure, if you plan on actually sleeping. everyone who disagree with this, should get out of my shrine

ALICE: we could continue the conversation at my place?

RAN: sure I would love too, is that okay milady?

YUKARI: not at all, in fact I was hoping I was invited as well

ALICE: of course you are.

REIMU: instead of talking about it, DO IT!

* * *

Authors notes: This is the last episode in the Perfect cherry blossom and Immaterial and Missing power. But it is also the last episode that uses 'fast paced script', from now on we will use a more traditional writing method.


	21. Episode 21: Royal dinner

**Touhou Gensokyo Girls**

Episode 21: Royal dinner (Princesses of the full moon)

* * *

EIENTEI: morning

Deep within the Bamboo forest, every rabbit, moon and earth alike, worked their asses off to prepare for their princess' royal feast tonight, everything had to be ready and fast.

"Where should I place this box full of carrots?" One of the Eientei rabbit workers asked.

Reisen thought for a moment, then answered in loosely tone, "place it to the left of the cucumbers."

The little bunny lowered her head slightly in respect and continued her work.

Reisen and Tewi had been put in charge of arranging the party dinner, which Reisen found very problematic, since Tewi was constantly gone, when she was needed, and even after all these years not all the rabbit's trusted their moon rabbit commander, Reisen was much taller, had disturbingly glowing red eyes and just overall seemed so different to many of the bamboo rabbits. Some of them looked up to her, others were afraid of her and a few just didn't like her for being somewhat different.

That's why she needed Tewi to control them, but once again she was out making pranks, "_At this rate it will take forever to finish._" she muttered to herself, "_And I don't even have time to look for Tewi_."

Eirin walked out from her clinic (which most of the time also worked as her laboratory) in the side corner of Eientei, she headed toward the overstressed moon rabbit.

"Is everything going according to the plan?" she asked softly.

"Not good master, we are already three hours behind schedule." Reisen answered with a sigh.

Eirin thought for a moment, then replied, "I need to make the stomach medicine ready, in case of food poisoning, after that I will give a helping hand."

Reisen lightened up a bit, "that would be appreciated master." she said thankfully.

"I will try to hurry up and be done as soon as possible." Eirin said as she walked back to her clinic.

* * *

HAKUREI SHRINE: midday

"REIMU WHERE ARE YOU, REIMU!" called a familiar voice from the Shrine.

"What is it Marisa." replied Reimu from her house next to the shrine.

Marisa ran over to find Reimu standing in the doorway only in her underwear and with a cup of tea "there you are, *ZE*, ready for the party tonight?"

"What party?" Reimu asked with a tired expression.

"The moon people are holding some sort of feast and we are all invited." Marisa replied quickly.

"I don't really feel like doing much today and why are we going?" said Reimu.

Marisa looked at her questionably, "free food, what else?"

Reimu exhaled in a sigh, "fine, I'll take a bath in a minute or so."

But then a voice from somewhere called, "shall I wash your back Reimu?" with an passionate yet unsettling tone

"Who said that?" Marisa was confused and she looked around for the voice.

Reimu on the other hand, just took a sip of tea that she was holding in her hand, "don't bother looking around, it's just Yukari, she will appear in a moment."

Sure enough, Yukari walked through a gate in the wall.

"You are up early today." said Reimu.

Yukari just looked at her with a thin smile, "I just came to see if you are ready for the feast later tonight."

"As you can see, I still need to take a bath and a change of clothes." Reimu replied.

"I'll be going now *ZE*" Marisa said quickly, took her broom and blazed out of the door.

"That leaves the two of us alone." Yukari muttered.

"Please let me change in peace, okay?" Reimu requested.

Yukari smiled sweetly, "we'll see."

* * *

SCARLET MANSION: evening

Remilia sat in the main living room at a small table with a cup of red tea, she just sat in silence waiting for the sun to go down, Sakuya and herself were also invited to the Princesses' royal feast and they have been ready for hours now.

"_Let me see if I remember correctly, Reimu, Marisa, Yukari will all be attending and those Ghosts too, whatever their names were._" she was thinking to herself "_there was this girl too who came with Marisa, Sakuya said she have seen her before, I hope I can get a chance to force Marisa to reveal where my sisters is_"

Sakuya came in with a parasol in her hand, "Mistress, its time to go."

"Finally, it felt like an eternity." Remilia said as she walk over to Sakuya and together they walked out of the front entrance and into the evening.

* * *

NETHERWORLD: late evening

"Milady, are you ready yet?" Youmu yelled after Yuyuko, "We are going to be late if you don't hurry up."

Yuyuko just stood chewing on something.

"No need to hurry Youmu, slow and steady wins the race." Yuyuko said with a relaxing smile.

"I don't think that applies to this situation." Youmu countered bluntly.

Yuyuko just continued to look disinterested, "Relax, no need to be so harsh."

"This not the time for relaxation! Are you forgetting that it is a feast we are invited to?" Youmu asked disbelieving.

"Sure I remember, do you think I would forget something of that sort? I'm not old you know." The lady of ghosts replied in a mock offended tone.

Youmu shook her head, "I never said anything about your age milady."

"Well then let's go, to my enemy number one," Yuyuko thought out in a singing way.

Youmu just stood frozen her mind had completely given up all hope of understanding her Mistresses way of thinking, so she just said "good, lets see if we can be there on time."

Yuyuko stopped for a second, "maybe I have time for a cookie or two, all this talking have made me hungry."

"Shut up and come...milady." Youmu replied with repressed anger.

As Remilia and Sakuya where on the way through the bamboo forest, they spotted Marisa below them and she appeared to be alone, Sakuya then stopped time in the area and both of them made a quick dive to catch Marisa off-guard,

Remilia looked at Marisa with an evil grin, "Now you tell me where my little sister is! Or something very unpleasant will happen to you." Remilia said with a venomous tone.

Marisa just turned coolly to look Remilia in the eyes, "Flandre? She is not at my place anymore."

"WHAT?! You are lying." Remilia hissed.

"For once, she isn't lying to you." said Yukari as she appeared out of the thin air.

"What is the meaning of this?" Remilia yelled demanding

Yukari just calmly "I have created a small world where she can learn to control her powers and emotions."

Remilia's rage boiled up inside of her. "I AM HER ELDER SISTER, IT'S, I, WHO DECIDE WHAT IS BEST FOR FLANDRE."

Yukari just smiled, "your sense of control, and lack of reality would have ended in your own death, at the rate her power is evolving, you and your maid would not have had a surviving chance."

"HOW DARE YOU! I AM THE QUEEN OF THE NIGHT, SHOW SOME RESPECT." Remilia yelled with fire in her eyes.

But Sakuya instead was taken aback by it all.

"You forget that your sister is the prodigy of destruction, if she desired to take vengeance, your power of fate will not be enough to save you from your own fate of total annihilation." Yukari casually said right back at her.

It was too much for Remilia to handle, she attacked Yukari head and dived in for an easy kill, but when Remilia's claws drew close to Yukari's throat, a small portal opened up in front of her, and Remilia flew right through, and split a bamboo tree in two instead.

Eirin, who had seen the uproar, came to investigate, "Is everything okay here?" she said as she walked towards them.

"Just a small disagreement, nothing too serious" Yukari replied in a relaxing tone.

"It'd be a very unappreciated time to do so." Eirin said in firm voice. "Come, the royal highness awaits you all."

Eirin walked back to the mansion expecting them to follow up, everyone except Sakuya Remilia, whose pride had been broken, soon began to follow, Remilia's heart was filled with hatred, and even though she would like nothing more than to rip Yukari's flesh from her bones, she was cool headed enough not to make a second killing attempt.

* * *

Inside the Eientei's dining hall.

Alice, who came early, was in full conversation with the moon princess, Kaguya, both of them turned to see that the new guests had arrived, "Welcome all of you," Kaguya said politely.

"BEHOLD! Queen Marisa the third have arrived. Bask in my glory, *ZE*" Marisa self proclaimed out of nowhere. Kaguya began to giggle, Yukari just smiled.

Eirin shook her head as she walked out to kitchen to check on things, only Alice replied, "since when did you become queen of nowhere, if I may ask. Your highness." she questioned with heavy sarcasm.

"You may not." Marisa commanded with a grin.

Alice then noticed that someone was missing "by the way, where is Reimu? Did she not come with one of you?"

"She is somewhere in the forest." Yukari replied

"You lost her?" Alice asked in disbelief.

No sooner than that, Reimu entered, she was wearing the red dress, Koakuma made for her, only Alice was also dressed for the occasion.

"Yukari, next time you teleport away, could you at least take me with you, this forest seems endless." Reimu scolded.

"but you did find the path I see." Yukari said with a grin.

"No, but I did hear Remilia screaming about something, what's with her today anyway." Reimu replied.

"Well, I am just glad you made it, and my, you look fabulous." Kaguya curtsied respectfully, "and what a lovely dress."

"Thank you, I guess." She couldn't remember the last time anyone ever said that to her,

"Yep, didn't know you could look that good. *ZE*" Marisa interrupted in a flash.

"Thanks a lot... Marisa." Reimu put on a sardonic expression when she said that.

"Marisa, you have to think about how you say things, like a proper lady." Alice reproved her a little bit at first, but then she began giggling at the last part, when she had recovered from that, she flashed Reimu a smile, "You look lovely Reimu."

Marisa pouted a little bit, "You just imagined me as a proper lady, didn't ya." When she said it like that, Alice began laughing again.

Remilia and Sakuya entered a little after, when Remilia had finally cooled down, "Thank you for having us." Sakuya said in a polite tone,

Remilia on the other hand did not say anything at all, her presence alone, made the atmosphere drop a few degrees and she didn't even take a glance at Reimu; they just sat down around the large table, farthest from everyone.

Kaguya whispered to Alice, "is she always like this?"

"Not at all, usually the opposite, something must have happened." Alice whispered back.

But the silence was short lived as the remaining guests arrived.

"Here it is." said Yuyuko as she walked right in.

"Sorry for being late." Youmu said with an apologizing gesture.

"It's alright, we haven't really started yet." Kaguya replied acceptingly in response to the apology.

"See Youmu, I told you that time didn't matter." Yuyuko said teasingly.

"...I give, milady." Youmu muttered in a low voice.

When everyone had found a place around the large dinner table, including Eirin and Reisen who came to sit beside Kaguya, Kaguya stood up to get everyone's attention, "Now that everyone is here, without further ado, let the feast begin."

All sorts of food were carried in by the rabbits, and soon the long dinner table was filled with everything anyone's desire.

The lunarians ate in well behaved manner, Alice tried her best to mimic their ways, and succeed acceptably in doing so.

Marisa used most of her time, telling weird stories to whoever cared to listen, rather than eating her food.

Yuyuko on the other hand, had in mere minutes, eaten everything in arms reach, which meant that Youmu who sat beside her and Reimu who sat opposite, did not get anything on their plates in time. Luckily, Yukari, who sat beside Reimu, warped in, anything they would like to eat, with her powers.

Remilia and Sakuya, just ate in silence, not saying a word, from time to time, Remilia would be glaring at Yukari with pure hatred, but she was occupied with bringing food for her friends, and didn't really care at all if Remilia wanted her dead or not.

Kaguya was the only one who listened to Marisa's stories and even asked Marisa about her stories, but then while Marisa was telling one story, she stopped in mid sentence and asked,"I wonder, why there is no rabbit meat on the menu?" Marisa grinned as she was poking Reisen, who sat beside her with a fork, gently of course.

"YOU ARE SICK! JUST SICK!" Reisen retorted angrily in disgust.

"Relax Reisen, don't take it so seriously." Eirin said trying to cool Reisen down before she tried to kill Marisa in cold blood.

Reisen did her best to ignore Marisa, but Marisa took it as a challenge, and she began to get closer and closer, to her goal.

"Reisen come on, come on, you can take it, right?." Marisa smirked, got up in her face and poked her cheek.

"Do not talk to me, leave me alone, you; you; YOU WITCH!" Reisen said distastefully with her voice increasing an octave of two during it.

"Yay, I got you to answer me, and thanks for the compliment." Marisa grinned heartily.

"_Darn... she got me._" While Reisen mentally cursed herself, Kaguya just sat there smiling to herself, because she knew what was going on.

As everyone sat around the large dinner table, enjoying the feast, Kaguya stood up from her chair and raised her glass "a cheers to all my new friends." she burst out in joy.

Everyone applauded Kaguya's speech except for Reisen, who just thought to herself in a slight acidic tone "_you mean the ones that came in by force and nearly destroyed our home, I wouldn't call them friends..._"

Later at the party, Kaguya was giving most of her guest a tour around Eientei, she was most eager to show every detail of her ancient home, Marisa had more than once tried to 'borrow' some of the items laying around, but Reimu, Alice and even Youmu stopped her every time she got her hand too far out.

Remilia and Sakuya sat silently the entire fest, not saying much, not eating much, when Remilia suddenly commanded, "bring me another glass of Chu Yeh Ching."

"Yes mistress, I'll be right back." Sakuya replied obediently.

As Sakuya was about to ask one of the rabbits for another glass of bamboo liquor, she caught sight of Yukari standing by herself, after a quick explanation to the rabbits, where they bowed and went to fetch her request, she decided to talk to Yukari. "Lady Yakumo, there is something I need to ask you, how did you know that Lady Flandre was the prodigy of destruction?"

"Since her birth, those nearly five hundred years ago and I have been keeping an eye on her ever since the two scarlet sisters entered Gensokyo."Yukari explained, " just so you know, at the moment, my subordinate Ran is teaching Flandre about obtaining control."

"I see." said Sakuya in a low voice, "_maybe this is for the best after all._"

"Where are you, Sakuya?" The vampire called after her maid.

the maid made a small bow and turned away, "coming mistress."

Remilia looked at Sakuya, as she returned empty handed, "So where is my bamboo liquor?"

"The rabbits are bringing it here." Sakuya replied in a calm manner.

Her mistress thought for a moment, "Very well."

* * *

After their tour everyone ventured outside, Kaguya had planned this deliberately, as there would be a fireworks display.

"To all my honored guests." Kaguya spoke up in her most polite and melodic voice, "There will now be a firework show, it was prepared by our rabbit staff, I hope you will relax and enjoy it."

All the rabbits outside raised their hands in the air, and a volley of red and blue glowing balls were being fired into the air, the red ones emerged, resembling the sun, and the blue ones emerged resembling the moon, the sun and moon circled around each other for a time, then collided in a huge explosion that lit up the sky, and the bamboo forest was coated in red and blue.

"I could do it way better." Marisa just fired out.

Reimu who stood next to her, just replied with a sigh, "sure you could Marisa, sure you could."

"Wanna bet? STARDUST REVERIE." a multitude of colorful small stars made some very pretty patterns in the sky, but those who had fought Marisa, weren't so entertained by the lights.

"Beautiful, just beautiful, you are very skilful Marisa." Kaguya applauded.

"Thank you, thank you." Marisa bowed deeply in a self satisfied motion.

When they walked back inside to the dinner table, dessert was already served, from ice cream to chocolate cake, and the first but definitely not the last bottle of sake was opened up.

"Finally something for the party to start in earnest." Marisa shouted enthusiastic.

It turned out that Reisen was a major lightweight when it came to alcohol, so she was drunk under the table early on.

people seemed to get restless, like they wanted something to do with their time, so Yuyuko had a proposal, "Let's play a party game."

There were a general murmur of acceptance between them, except for Alice how had a bad feeling about it.

"I have this box we could use for our game..." She put on a sugar sweet appearance, but was shot down by Alice.

"NO, NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES!" She huffed after her outburst.

"what's got you so tight in a knot?" Yuyuko teased her about it, and it was obvious, that something had happened.

Youmu decided to come to Alice's rescue, "Lady Yuyuko, please do not start on the box again. You said it yourself, that the box wasn't finished." Youmu pointed out

"Aww, Youmu, you spoilsport." Yuyuko complained half-heartedly.

Alice was very relieved by the news, she did not want the same experience twice

"Whatever, let's just resort to a normal drinking game or something." Reimu suggested

"And this time, I am going to win" Marisa grinned, as usual.

"But we haven't even decided what game we are to play?" Kaguya questioned curiously.

"Don't pay any attention to her, that's just the way she is." Reimu said in a deadpan voice.

They decided to play a game of 'I have never' somehow Marisa derailed the game by asking weird questions, at which point, Remilia and Sakuya bid their farewell.

"Good job Marisa, the party poopers are gone." Reimu congratulated.

"The atmosphere is much lighter now." Kaguya agreed.

"Glad I could be of service." Marisa mocks standing at attention.

"Good job private Marisa." Alice said smiling.

And so, they partied out all night, until the sun once again lit up the sky.


	22. Episode 22: Female jackrabbits

**Touhou Gensokyo Girls**

Episode 22: Female jackrabbits (Invisible Cage)

* * *

EIENTEI: Morning

Reisen awoke the next morning with a huge headache from all the drinking the day before, "I really wish I didn't have to go out of bed, my head hurts like hell." When she finally pulled herself together and got up, it was early afternoon, it was very warm outside and there was trash everywhere, "darn it, what a mess, and nobody is doing anything about it!" she said angrily, if she hadn't had a headache she would be yelling it.

Reisen found that most of the rabbit were doing everything, but work, "Will you _please_ get to work!" But that didn't help much at all.

"What is wrong Reisen?" Someone said from the outside.

Reisen turned around to see Eirin standing in the doorway, "Master, none of them are helping, at all."

Eirin looked Reisen firmly in the eyes, "That may be so, but just yelling solves nothing."

"It is all Tewi's fault, when she is gone, everyone else thinks they can go about as they please." Reisen was thrashing around in frustration.

"So she still hasn't come back yet?" Eirin said wondering.

"No master, she has been missing, since yesterday morning." the moon rabbit replied.

"Could you go out and look for Tewi?" Eirin asked.

"As you wish master, I will leave at once." and with that said, Reisen jumped all the way on top of one of the largest bamboo trees, scouted around for a few seconds, while she plotted her course, then jumped from tree to tree until she got to the end of the bamboo forest, she sprang down on the ground and Sprinted out in the field.

* * *

MAGIC FOREST: midday

Reisen's search took her to the the grand magic forest, inhabited mostly by Fairies and some magical vegetative beings as well, since you could find all sorts of ingredients for the making of spells.

Reisen did as usual and jumped up on top of the largest tree she could see, she took a quick glance around, then jumped from tree to tree, but while Reisen was in midair, someone swooped in extremely fast and grabbed her by the ears, "I caught a big one." said a familiar voice, "oh its a big rabbit! And here I thought you were an oversized fairy." Marisa laughed out loud.

Reisen's blood began to boil as she recognized the voice of an infamous person, "SET ME DOWN" she commanded.

"But they are so soft." Marisa said while using her other hand to rub Reisen ears.

"Release my ears AT ONCE!" Reisen yelled angrily, much to her chagrin, as it caused her headache to intensify.

"You don't have to be like that." Marisa feigned sulking and released the grip on her ears, Reisen landed on the ground in the middle forest, she really wanted to shoot Marisa down, but thought better of it and continued her search for Tewi.

Reisen searched around in the huge forests, she came by a house in a clearing.

She knocked on the door and soon after it was opened up by a blond girl.

"Excuse me miss Margatroid, but have you by any chance seen a little pink rabbit?" Reisen asked as politely as she could.

"Hello miss Udongein, I am afraid not, I have seen Marisa flying around, if you find her, she may know someone, who have seen your friend." she replied with soft smile.

Just by the name Marisa, she suddenly she felt like punching something, "I'd rather not." she said as calm as she could muster, "thank you for your time, but I must be going now, farewell."

"Farewell, have a nice day and I hope you find her." said and closed the door.

Reisen left and continued her search for the little earth rabbit.

Reisen had just exited the forest, and was about to go searching in the mountains when she spotted a pink rabbit in one of the trees' branches nearby, "_Tewi!_" she thought to herself as she ran toward her target "WHERE, HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THIS TIME!, YOU JUST WENT ON A LITTLE VACATION WHEN I NEED YOU THE MOST!" Reisen yelled out loudly, again it intensified her headache.

Tewi, who was taking a nap, woke up and looked around for the source of the outburst, when she caught sight of Reisen nearby, she froze, "but I was kidnapped and I got free!" Tewi desperately tried to make an excuse for herself.

Reisen walked toward Tewi her hand clenched into a fist, "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR MORE OF YOUR PETTY EXCUSES" she said with rage building from within.

Tears emerged in Tewi's eyes, "It's because this ghost, Yuyuko, came that night we were under attack, she looked at me, like she would eat me, I was so scared, so when I heard Kaguya invited her as well, I WAS REALLY SCARED!" she explained crying.

But Reisen had no intention of listening to any excuses, "TO HELL WITH YOUR LIES." Reisen shouted back in anger.

"But! thats the truth." Tewi cried out.

Reisen just stood there looking at the little earth rabbit, she was not sure if Tewi spoke the truth, or if she was trying to play her for a fool again, "You are coming with me now! Or do I really have to use force?"

Tewi did not object, they both walked back to their home.

* * *

EIENTEI: evening

Reisen had escorted Tewi all the way home.

Eirin just gave Tewi a hard stare, "Tell me Tewi, how can you leave your friends and family when they depended on you?"

Tewi was silent for a moment before she spoke, "I beg you, please believe me, when I say I didn't want to abandon my siblings, I was just so afraid of those ghosts, and the thought of serving food for them, was just something I couldn't do." Tewi cried while telling.

"If that is the truth, you should have told me, instead you ran off without anyone knowing." Eirin said in a soft, but firm voice, "so next time you are scared of something, you will go to me, so we can find a solution to the problem, swear that you would never do something like this again, ever."

Tewi lowered her head and her gaze, "I swear." she acknowledged.

"Look me in the eyes when you talk to me!" Eirin said sharply.

Tewi did as she was told, "I swear." she said finally.

They all sat around the dinner table that night eating carrot soup, Reisen was telling how she tracked down Tewi, she even told them about her encounter with Marisa. It was mostly due to Kaguya's constant nagging, that Reisen was telling everything, Tewi was surprisingly quiet that evening, normally she was much more talkative.

* * *

In a different world: xxxx time of day:

In a little world created by Yukari, Flandre was in the middle of a training session, where her objective was to launch as many bullets in the air and then keep them all still in mid air, it was one of many exercises to practice Flandre's control over her powers.

Flandre sat cross legged as she concentrated on keeping all her colorful bullets still, "are we done yet?" She asked with a slightly irritated voice.

Ran who sat nearby, watching Flanders progress, spoke up, "No, you still haven't mastered it yet, not all of them stands still yet."

"But this is boring." Flandre complained.

"You can't have fun all the time, please concentrate on your task." Ran said as thought back on the task she had been given, "_Milady, why did you give me this job again."_

* * *

FLASHBACK

In another dimension: prior to Imperishable night.

"Ran, can you come here please? I need to talk with you." Yukari said loud enough for Ran to hear her.

"Is there something want talk to me?" Ran said as she sat in front of her Mistress.

"Yes there is, We are going to look after Flandre for a while." Yukari replied.

Ran eyes widened, "What do you mean?"

"I mean we are going make a small world, where we can teach her to control her powers, and learn the nature of Gensokyo." Yukari explained.

"Apologies milady, but I don't understand, why now, she seems much happier now than ever before?" Ran asked confused.

"One of the reasons her older sister Remilia kept her in the basement, was to make sure that she did not evolve and thereby make sure that her little sister didn't become too strong, now that she is out however, her powers continue to grow, and if not kept in check, she would most likely be attacked by vampire hunters, and I don't want vampire hunters invading Gensokyo." Yukari paused for a moment before continuing, "Secondly I don't think that black-white magician can keep the little vampire in check even though she has great skill and ability, her cockiness could easily be her downfall."

Ran sat for a moment processing it, "So what is my duty?" she asked curiously.

Yukari smiled at her, "you will be the one who teaches her to control her power, and I will be her teacher in the ways of the youkai."

"As you wish lady Yukari." Ran bowed acknowledging it.

"I have already made an agreement with the witch Marisa to pick her up tomorrow." Yukari told her servant.

* * *

END FLASHBACK

"_So now I just sit around making sure that her practice goes smoothly." _Ran mumbled to herself.

Reisen said together with her master, in the lab, working on some new experiments for some drug.

Reisen said silently for a time then decided to ask the question she have been thinking, "Master, do you really believe the lie she told you?"

Eirin changed her focus to look directly at Reisen, "No, some parts of it may hold some truth, but the major question is, will she learn from it? And that, only time will tell.'

"I hope I understand master, I really do." Reisen said.

Someday you will, my apprentice, someday you will. Now last get back to task at hand.

Reisen continued her part and they worked together to complete a new kind of medicine.


	23. Episode 23: Doctor's Orders

**Touhou Gensokyo Girls**

Episode 23: Doctor's orders (Voyage of life)

* * *

MAGIC FOREST: afternoon

Alice was flying as fast as she possibly could, just a minute earlier that day, a huge explosion of ice, spread all over the forest, it came from where Marisa's house stood the last time she checked and now came to see what went wrong, she could hear the ice fairy singing nearby, when she arrived at Marisa's house it looked like someone dropped an avalanche on top of it, Alice had to burn a path to get to the door and because it was frozen solid she had break it in.

"What happened here?" Alice cried out as she looked around to see the inside as well as the outside was frozen solid, and Marisa lying on the frozen floor.

"It was just too hot... so I just *acho* wanted to cool *acho* down a bit." Marisa feverishly spoke.

"Come, I'll take you to Eirin to make her take a look at you." Alice said in a worried tone.

"I am *acho* perfectly fine." with those words Marisa fainted and collapsed, Alice quickly caught her before she hit the icicle filled floor.

"No, you are not Marisa, I'll get you to a doctor." Alice got several of her dolls to lift Marisa up and steadily but quickly out of door.

When they were halfway to Eientei, the following happened.

"Aliceeee, I Wuveeee youuu." Marisa said with a goofy grin.

Alice stopped her dolls in their tracks, "Do you really mean that?"

"Noooooo, but I thought it would be funny to sayyyyyy... I feel hot." it was pretty clear that Marisa was spouting nonsense in her feverish condition.

"_Don't mind her Alice, she is just delirious because of her fever."_ Alice thought to herself.

* * *

EIENTEI: evening

Tewi wandered around Eientei not doing much, but then she heard that someone was approaching fast, she was just about to sound the alarm, when she noticed Alice and a lot of dolls carrying a person on top, "Please, lead me to your master." Alice yelled as soon Tewi was in ear range.

Tewi could easily tell this was very serious, so she quickly answered, "this way."

They found Eirin outside, sitting in an outdoor wooden chair with a cup of bamboo tea in her hand, but as soon as she caught sight of Tewi, a youkai and a small army of dolls carrying a human, she just knew that she was needed now.

Tewi was just about to report but Alice was quick to get in front, "I beg you miss Yagokoro, please help her, she is very ill." Alice pleaded.

"Carry her to my clinic quickly, I need to get a good look at her." Eirin replied fast, as they hurried inside and placed Marisa on the table she normally used for mixing drugs, she did not live in a hospital after all.

"Can you save her?" Alice asked her, before Eirin had a chance to do anything.

"Relax, have patience, I need to check her properly first before I can answer you." Eirin replied irritatedly, but it didn't take more than a few seconds before she noticed that Marisa's body temperature was dangerously below normal.

Eirin then took some kind of needle and made a number of small holes in Marisa's skin, took a bottle with some red liquid in it, put some on her finger and put it in those small holes she made, Marisa turned glowing red for a few seconds, before turning back to her normal skin color.

Alice looked nervously at the treatment when she saw Marisa change color and as Eirin continued to treat Marisa with various liquids and powders. Eirin paused for a while just looking as her homemade drugs took their intended effects, Alice then carefully asked, "is there something I could do to help? I'll do anything!"

Eirin stopped for a moment to consider, "if you could get me some blue striped mushrooms from the magic forest, it could help speed up the healing process immensely."

"I will get some fast, hang in there Marisa, help is on its way." she said fast and blazed out of the door.

Eirin just looked out of the window as Alice took off outside, "young people, they always think running around like that will accomplish anything."

Eirin looked down at Marisa, "though I do understand her worry, this doesn't look too good."

Reisen entered the clinic with some sort of purple plant, "Master, I came back wi- Marisa!"

Marisa awoke by the sound of her name, "ooh, it's the rabbit chick." but soon after that, she fell back to sleep again.

"What are you doing here?" Reisen asked disbelieving the facts before her eyes.

"Reisen! Will you calm down immediately, I do not like this kind of behavior, is that clear!" Eirin noted harshly .

Reisen bowed her head in apologize gestures, "please forgive my rudeness Master, it will not happen again."

Eirin smiled at her, "apology accepted, as for your question, she is my patient."

"Anyway, I brought the ingredients for dinner, Master." Reisen told her.

"Thank you." Eirin said while rubbing Reisen gently on her head, "please prepare dinner, as soon as possible. Oh, and when you have time, prepare the guest futon."

"It will be done, Master." she said with a neutral face and walked towards the kitchen.

When Reisen went outside of the lab she ran into one of the other rabbits and an idea popped into her head, "Excuse me, could you find and prepare the guest futon, we have a sick guest." Now she didn't have to do it herself, plus she could get on with cooking.

"Certainly!" and the little rabbit was off.

* * *

When Alice came back, she had a large box, full of blue striped mushrooms in it, "I really hope this is enough to save her."

Eirin was baffled by the number of mushrooms she held in her hand, "one or two of those is enough, if you eat more, it would become poisonous to you." she explained.

"How is she? Is she going to make it?" Alice asked because she was worried sick.

"She is no longer in a life threatening condition. She only needs to rest for awhile." Eirin started out with a clinical observation but finished in a sweet tone, to make her visitor relax.

Alice gave a sigh of relief, "Thank you so much, is there anything I can do to repay your kindness?"

Eirin shrugged, "Those mushrooms would be more than enough."

"They are all yours." Alice said with a bright smile on her face and handed her the box.

A rabbit came in through the door, "Master, the futon has been prepared."

"Thank you, now Alice, let's leave her to rest in the warm futon." Eirin said and turned off the lights in the room with a single wave of her hand.

Alice nodded in agreement, and quickly left the room together with Eirin.

* * *

Eirin came back to check up on Marisa, she noticed that her eyes were open, Marisa looked up at her, "How do you feel?" Eirin asked.

"Super, never better, well, I will be going now *ZE*" Marisa said with a grin, but as soon she tried to move her arms and legs, her muscles hurt like hell, nor did they do as she commanded them to.

Marisa was about to tumble to the floor had Eirin not intervened and grabbed her in time.

Eirin just shook her head in disbelief, "you are so restless can't even take a break, I am afraid that you have to stay tonight before you are completely healed."

Alice came in and as soon she saw Marisa awake, she gave Marisa a big hug

"Ouch" Marisa cried out in pain as Alice hug her a bit too hard

Alice released her at once, "I am so sorry," she apologized quickly.

"It's okay... because you are my saviour, so I like you Aliice." Marisa smiled her lady killer smile

"Wha-What are you saying." Alice's eyes were wide open.

But before anything more could happen, Eirin tried to give them some time alone... but instead ruined the moment, "I will give you two some time alone."

"But if you do that, she will eat me." at Marisa's statement, Alice turned bright red, embarrassment.

"Shut up Marisa..." and the subject wasn't touched upon again... At least, that day.

Eirin quickly noted that Marisa seemed more healthy than she earlier thought, "On the other hand, seeing you this full of life, you seem healthy enough to go home tonight, though I'd recommend you have someone watch over you if you don't stay, just in case."

"If you say so, Doc." Marisa chirped.

* * *

Later that night, all of them sat around the great dinner table, eating, Reisen had pleaded not to be placed beside Marisa, and as far away from her as possible.

"How did you get injured." Kaguya asked curiously.

"Well the weather was too hot to do anything in, so I decided to cool it down." Marisa explained.

"Then what went wrong?" Kaguya pushed on.

"I think I overdid some part of the spell making" Marisa confessed with a slight, and only a slight, hint of folly in her voice.

"OVERDID!?, you froze a QUARTER of the magic forest down!" Alice looked furious for a second.

"Alice, did there seem to be many victims?" it was Eirin who asked that, mostly due to her curiosity on the casualties.

"I didn't see anyone frozen down, when I looked for Marisa, and the Ice was mostly gone when I looked for the mushrooms, I think a few plants suffered, but apart from that, no one seemed to be hurt." Alice recounted.

Eirin stopped frowning and instead gave a stern talking to Marisa, "You were lucky that your empty-headed stunt didn't cause any real harm."

"I guess luck is one of my strong points, *ZE*" Marisa laid her arms behind her head, and grinned as wide as she could.

Reisen was about to say something to defend her master, but Eirin cut her off, "It's no use talking to her when she is like this, she won't listen."

"I listen alright, I just don't let it get to me." Marisa sounded overly amused by this whole thing.

"That's... admirable." Kaguya said, a little unsure of how else to put it.

"Well, I think I better get home, I've got snow to shovel." Marisa said in a resigned tone of voice.

"You can stay at my place if you want to wait until tomorrow, besides Eirin did say someone had to look after you." Alice offered her hospitality.

"Awesome Alice, I knew you liked me *ZE*" Marisa once again, flashed her lady killer smile,

"Uhmmm... Sure." Alice replied in a very calm manner considering she was not really in a place to let her feelings be so utterly expressive, though her whole head was red.

The two of them rose from the table and Alice bowed lightly, "Thank you for your hospitality."

"Yeah, thank you for saving my butt." Marisa seemed totally oblivious of the fact that her stunt took a lot out of everyone's daily life.

"Please do come again soon." Kaguya replied in her calm and sincere manner.

"Yep, I will get myself into trouble again, so we can come back real soon." Marisa jokingly stated.

Kaguya hurriedly said, "Not in that condition!"

but a week later, they were indeed back, this time with a little less serious problem, but a problem nonetheless, Marisa had burned her foot on a stove, how she did that, no one knows, not even herself.

Eirin just shook her head in resignation, "You know, from on, you are going to owe me a favor every time I patch you up. This is not a charity."

"ahh... Gotcha." THAT went through to Marisa.


	24. Episode 24 Eternal moonlight

**Touhou Gensokyo Girls**

Touhou 24: Eternal moonlight (Lunatic Infinity)

* * *

EIENTEI: night

_"I woke up on this night as well, I haven't been able to sleep for a while now,_" Kaguya thought to herself as she turned in her bed

"_Well if I cannot sleep, I might as well take a walk._" she walked out of bed and quietly moved past her friends' rooms to avoid alerting anyone.

she thought to herself as she hovered slightly over the ground to avoid making any noise at all, "_Eirin and Reisen has been working all day on some new kind of drug, they are too occupied to notice that I am gone for awhile._" Quietly she slipped out of the door and flew out in the night.

The fresh air filled her lungs as she walked through the bamboo forest, _"It's so nice to be out again, since we are protected by the great border, I'm still being held home most of the time._" She thought with a mild annoyance, _"I want to see the world on my own again, and it's not like any of the youkai are a threat to me anyway..."_ she picked up the pace as she reached the end of the large forest and out into the wilderness.

HAKUREI SHRINE: midnight

Reimu woke from the sound of someone opening the door to the shrine, _"did Suika forget to lock the door again, I'd better check who it is."_

She found Kaguya sitting in one of her chairs "It's just you, for second, I thought it was a thief who-, wait! Why are you inside my shrine in middle of the night?" Reimu wondered, while yawning and trying to keep her eyes open.

Kaguya just looked at Reimu, in calm and quiet manner, "I couldn't sleep so I decided take a walk and ended up here."

"You traveled all the way up here from the bamboo forest?" Reimu asked surprised.

Kaguya was slightly irritated, "I have, just because I am a princess does not mean I cannot go out on my own."

Reimu just looked dull, "it **is** still very far."

"And now I am finally tired, so can I sleep here?" she asked politely, with a small smile bearing upon her face.

Reimu just looked at the lunarian and with a sigh she mumbled, "Sure, you can stay for tonight"

"Thank you miss Hakurei, it's the first time in a decade I have slept over at someone's home" Kaguya gently told her with a soft smile.

"I got a couple of extra futons." Reimu told her and then opened the closet to find one of them.

Kaguya was observing as Reimu made the futon ready for use "Thank you again for taking me in for the night."

"Don't be so loud, Suika is a sleep." Reimu hushed her quickly.

"Who's Suika?" she whispered back quietly.

"Just my personal alcoholic oni." Reimu said with a grin.

Kaguya searched her memory as she tried to remember a tale Eirin had told her long ago about the mighty oni, but she had never meet any before.

"All done, I hope you can help yourself from here on out, I will go to bed now, Goodnight." Reimu said as walked to her bedroom.

"Good night." Kaguya replied _"well then, I'll go to sleep as well."_

She took off her dress and laid down upon the mattress of the futon. Despite her exhaustinglylong journey, Kaguya did have trouble falling asleep, mostly because the futon was much harder than her own soft bed, but it didn't matter much as she felt quite a lot of joy of sleeping in a completely new place._" this is so exciting."_ she thought to herself with a big smile.

* * *

The next morning Reimu heard someone knock on the door, "_who wants to talk to me at this ungodly hour?_"

Reimu got up and opened the door, it was the purple-haired youkai rabbit who stood outside.

"Excuse me, miss Hakurei, I hope I didn't wake you up." Reisen apologized.

"Well you kind of did, what is it that you want?" Reimu replied coldly and yawned.

"Well the thing is, our Princess has disappeared, I was hoping you had seen or heard..." Reisen said, but was quickly cut off.

"One sec... KAGUYAAAAAA... SOMEONE IS HERE TO TAKE YOU HOME!" Reimu shouted across the shrine.

Reisen eyes widened considerably, "Princess Kaguya is here?"

"What is it? I was just in the middle of good dream." Kaguya complained as she wandered over to door, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

Reisen began blabbering, "Ohthankthegodsprincess, I'msorelievedtoseeyou, whatwhereyoudoingattheHakure ishrine?"  
"Good morning Reisen" Kaguya replied not really listening to what Reisen was saying.  
"Oh, good morning Princess" Reisen stopped her blabbering and just went with the flow.  
"What is all this commotion about?" the little oni said as she came closer to check who the newcomers was.

"Morning Suika, we are just being invaded by moon people, nothing serious." Reimu replied sarcastically

Kaguya studied the twin long horned little oni "so this miss Suika, she is sooo...cute."

"Well thanks." Suika just casually replied, "and you are?" she asked, just as casually as before.

"She is Kaguya Houraisan, princess of the moon, you should properly address her as your highness." Reisen Introduced Kaguya, like it was in some royal throne room.

"I can speak for myself Reisen, and everyone does not need to know I am a princess." Kaguya scowled angrily, at her 'so-called' servant.

"Forgive me your highness." Reisen burst out on reflex.

Kaguya led out a long sigh, "Reisen, please, stop talking."

"A princess! I thought they were all extinct?!" Suika asked in her in own half drunken manner.

"I am immortal, so I cannot cease to exist." Kaguya explained joyfully

"But you don't sound drunk enough!" Suika fired out

Kaguya tilted her head slightly to one side in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I have heard princesses could have everything they wanted, so why don't you have people carrying sake around you all the time, and if you can't die, why don't you live in eternal joy with sake?" Suika asked, greatly baffled in wonder.

Kaguya had really no idea how to responded to that kind of question.

Reimu smacked her own forehead when she heard that sheer stupidity, and sighed deeply, "Suika... How much did you drink before going to bed last night?" she asked, not really want to know the answer.

"Don't remember, don't care." Suika just replied, she was still waiting for the answer from Kaguya.

Kaguya was blushing just a tiny bit, "To be fair, I never even considered that."

"Princess, we must get home now, everyone is worried about you." it wasn't a command, but Reisen's voice did include some urgency.

When Kaguya replied, there was a hint of steel in her tone, "Did I **not** ask you, _**not **_to speak?"

"I'm sorry your highness. but we really nee-" Cut off again, Reisen began to despair just a little.

"Enough..." There was no longer any patience in her voice, and she was beginning to lose all hint of politeness.

"Yeah, we are having fun, what's the rush?" Suika was, as always, totally relaxed, when she said anything.

Reisen almost cried loudly in frustration, "But everyone is worried because they think that she is gone missing."

Reimu had poured herself some tea in the meantime and just now came back to join the conversation, "So? You know that she is alright, shouldn't that make you relax?"

Reisen gave up trying to explain it to them, and just grumbled as she stood aside.

"Now, miss Suika, what can you tell me about yourself?" Anyone could tell that Kaguya was excited about this.

"Stop the 'miss' when saying my name, drink some sake, then I'll tell you." said Suika and gave Kaguya her gourd

Kaguya quickly agreed, took as sip , and as such, Suika began her story.

Meanwhile Reisen stood off to one side, confused, and with the feeling of complete powerlessness, _"What must I do to get the princess home?!" _No amount of thinking could make her get the princess to go with her, unless she wanted to, sighing heavily she really did give up.

After Suika had finished her story, Reimu had prepared a few snacks for this unusual occasion, and they had a good time. Suika as always started to make the people around her have a drink, or two, or as many as she could get away with. she kept offering it to Kaguya and was puzzled and amazed that Kaguya didn't seem to be affected at all.

"What the...! Why aren't you drunk yet?!"

"The way it was explained to me, alcohol is some kind of poison, and since I am immune to poison, I can not get drunk" she explained

"Immortality sucks!" Suika said half crying, as her pride of getting people drunk had been utterly defeated.

"At times, I agree with you..." Her tone was sad and it didn't invite to further discussion, so they quickly changed the topic.

The hours went and soon it was late afternoon, Kaguya noticed that and she had gotten her need for conversation filled for the day and had got enough to drink for years to come, she rose motioned for Reisen to come with her, "Well, I must be going home now, I once again thank you for your hospitality miss Hakurei, and I'm glad I got to meet you Suika. May we see each other again soon."

And with those words she waved goodbye and flew back home with her rabbit servant following along.

* * *

EIENTEI: Night

Eirin sat in an old wooden chair outside in the warm summer night, she turned her head to look at Kaguya's and Reisen's returning home, "So, did you enjoy your little adventure?"

"Indeed I did, I met an oni for the first time in my life, she was special, very cute and constantly drunk." Kaguya told Eirin excitedly.

Eirin smiled, "How nice." She sounded like a mother that asked how her daughter's first school day was, "but could you please tell me next time you go anywhere."

"I will be sure to remember that." Nothing could get her spirits down at that moment.

Reisen, on the other hand, had to lean against the wall to not collapse, she had had enough for one day, to imagine that days like these would continue.

That night as she laid in her bed, Kaguya thought back on what had happened that day, _"In all my life I have never felt so happy to be immortal, for if I had died many years ago, I would never had meet all of those wonderful people and experienced so much fun." _she was smiling when she fell asleep that night.


	25. Episode 25 Beautiful Beast

**Touhou Gensokyo Girls**

Episode 25: Beautiful beast (Sacred world)

* * *

THE HUMAN VILLIGE: Midnight

In the dark and clouded night, the half-beast Keine Kamishirasawa awoke from her sleep, She had a feeling something was really wrong, like something was not right nor as it should be. There was a faint sound in the distance, but because of her supernatural hearing, she could hear it as a VERY LOUD SCREAM!

"_Someone is in danger!_" she frantically thought, as she sprung out of her bed and blazed out of her house, not caring in the least, that she left the door wide open.

Keine arrived as fast as her feet could carry her, but the only thing she found was a burning house, "_I was too late..._" she cried out inside herself.

As she stood and watched the flames dance in the night, she heard the sound of a child crying inside, without as much as a second thought, she rushed inside the burning building, she quickly located the crying sound, a little human boy was sitting in a corner, trapped by the burning debris, he was in a state of shock too stunned to move, even as the building fell apart around him, "Miss Kamishirasawa?" the little child said in a low voice.

Keine instantly recognized the boy as one of her students, she blew the debris away with danmaku and cleared a path, then she quickly took him in her arms and dashed out of the house to save him.

As Keine got to safety and stopped to catch her breath, the house collapsed behind them.

She held the human child in her arms and said to him, "I swear, I will find the one who did this to your family and bring them to justice," The clouds disappeared from the sky and moonlight shone down on her skin, she transformed in the night, revealing her inner beast, there was an incredible anger and sadness in her eyes as they slowly filled with tears, but when she heard several people getting closer, she realized getting found in this form would not be advised, so she had to flee from sight.

No sooner had she vanished, than most of the people in the little village came to help, but it was far too late to save the burning building, the only thing they could do was to mourn the family that used to live there, a farmer saw the child on the ground, shivering, he was covered in burns so it was evident he had been in the building, the farmer and his wife quickly wrapped him in a white blanket, and then, nodding to each other as the thought to adopt him crossed their minds simultaneously.

* * *

Morning in the human village

"_It's a very beautiful day to be grocery shopping._" Alice thought to herself as she was shopping for supplies at the marketplace in the human village.

Because of her very human-like behavior and looks, no one in the village expected that she was a youkai. Despite trying to fit in, she sometimes performed with her dolls on festivals, but most people thought she was simply skilled as a puppeteer.

She was buying ingredients for dinner and various other things for her house, when she noticed a white rabbit in a black uniform with a white skirt, sitting patiently at a booth, waiting for customers to buy medicine.

"Good day miss Margatroid." said Reisen as she saw Alice walking toward her, "anything I could interest you in?" she continued in a polite manner from behind the desk.

"Just use my given name, Alice, from now on." Alice said, "and yes, do you have anything against headaches?" she asked.

"Yes, in fact, we have invented a brand new drug, made by my master, works extremely well against headaches and migraines." Reisen announced proudly.

"How do they work?" Alice asked curiously.

Reisen showed a small bottle with a purple liquid inside, "simple, just take a small sip of it every time you feel some discomfort," she explained.

Alice pleased with the explanation nodded in approval, "Well I would like a few of them."

"Sorry I keep forgetting, are you a human or Youkai?" Reisen asked embarrassed.

"I know most people believe me to be a human, but I am a youkai." Alice answered.

But as they were about to negotiate a price, a tall woman came over to them, she looked at both of them, "I'm sorry to interrupt your business, but I need to speak to both of you, on a matter of great importance." Keine said imploringly.

Alice and Reisen looked at each other, then Alice asked, "what is this matter you speak of?"

"I'd rather not speak of it in public, so please, both of you, meet me at the front yard of my school in two hours." Keine begged them.

Alice nodded and looked at Reisen to see her response.

"Sure, I'll be done by then." Reisen nodded her head.

"Thank you, both of you, I'll be waiting." Keine bowed deep in appreciation and left.

Business was going well for Reisen, despite her lack of customers, it seemed those that did buy from her, bought more than normal, probably because of her new product.

* * *

Later outside Keine's school

"Please come this way." Keine called to them.

Alice and Reisen acknowledged in unison and followed Keine to her house, once inside, Keine told them, why they had been summoned, "As you may be aware, there have been a lot of reports of youkai attacks recently. Some of the victims are parents to my students." Keine explained with a very serious attitude, "The thing is, they are attacking in packs. Several families have have been forced to flee them... and some didn't even get _that _chance."

Alice was shocked, she had heard about Youkai attacks, but it was the first time they had heard that the youkais had attacked a family in their own house, "That's horrible!" For a second, she even felt bad for being a youkai herself.

"I have come to suspect that someone has been gathering many youkais lately. If any of you know something about this case, please tell me, lives are at stake." Keine really sounded desperate in her plea.

"I'm sorry, I don't know anything, but If we can't find the ones responsible, the people would likely blame all youkai, us included." Alice pointed out.

"A war between Human and Youkai would erupt and peace all over gensokyo would shatter." Keine dramatically finished.

Reisen was taken aback by it all, but then she remembered how her master could '_also'_ be a bit over-dramatic, when she had her mind on something, _"She definitely knows how to tell a story, no wonder kids like her." _

"Why don't you ask the shrine maiden Reimu for help to investigate this incident?" Alice questioned, "she would prove to be a great ally in the hunt against them."

"it is not that I couldn't stop them on my own, I just can't find them, and it's rather personal." Keine said after pondering the idea, "besides shewill attract too much attention."

"Then at least let me help, together we can stop them before more children are rendered orphans." Alice requested bluntly.

"Together then." Keine accepted, happy to have allies on her side.

Reisen looked outside and saw how far the sun had come and knew she had to get home, "Sorry, I have to leave now, I've got to get home before evening."

"All right, but please ask around and see if you can learn something." Keine requested of her.

"I promise to try." Reisen left with those words, a little while after she left, the other two continued on their plans.

"I have an idea, let me search for the murderers, I have several outfits ready for me to go undercover in, and I'm skilled with acting." Alice suggested suddenly.

Keine pondered the idea for a few seconds, "I agree, my size makes it difficult to blend in, and too many people know me, I would easily be recognized as the village teacher."

Keine thought for a moment before continuing, "So the plan is for you to go out in search of the youkais, while I stay here and protect the village from future attacks."

Alice nodded, "yes, it's a sound one."

With the agreement in order, Alice decided that she'd better prepare sooner rather than later, "Well then, I will go home and prepare for my undercover mission."

"I pray that you will find them and that you will come to no harm." Keine wished.

* * *

EIENTEI: evening

Eirin, who was about to go to dinner, saw Reisen enter the front door, she then confronted her, "you are a bit late for dinner today, did something happen?" she asked softly.

"Master, do you know of any youkai attacks recently?" Reisen asked in a very serious tone.

Eirin thought for moment, "not what I know of, does it have something to do with your late return?"

"In a way, yes." Reisen said dryly "But since everyone is in one place, I might as well tell you all there."

"You can do as you like. Come, dinner is getting cold." Eirin encouraged her.

Reisen presented her report while everyone sat around the dinner table, some reacted more than others, and she finished by asking, "So have anyone heard anything about it?"

Kaguya was the first to break the silence, "Youkai attacks on human settlements! Should we do something?" she asked concerned.

"At the moment, no. We came to Gensokyo to hide, not to fight, Lets gather information first, and then see if we can be of use." Eirin stated as a matter-of-fact.

"Me, and the other rabbits, have found the forest too quiet as of late, some of us think that the youkai have simply, 'moved.'" Tewi told them.

Reisen was puzzled, "Do you think they all moved near the humans?"

"That's very likely, there's too many things that happen at the same time for it to be a coincidence." Eirin agreed.

They ultimately decided to be on the lookout for new information on the case.

* * *

Somewhere underground: night

In a large cave, a group of youkais were in a meeting.

Rumia entered the dim lit cave with a new friend by her side, one clothed in a blue dress.

"I brought a new teammate." Rumia proclaimed, very pleased with herself.

Wriggle looked around when she asked."Where? i don't see anyone."

"Cirno, come here and say hi." Rumia encouraged her.

The little fairy flew on down, and waved to everyone, "hi, my name is Cirno."

"You brought a fairy, seriously!" it was the voice of the self proclaimed leader of the group.

Wriggle then recognized ice fairy, "ah, that's the fairy who keep freezing frogs, for no reason."

"it's so fuuun~" Cirno's voice was filled with glee.

The leader deadpanned as she looked at their newest recruit, "do you even know why you are here?"

"To beat someone, because I'm the strongest." Cirno bragged in her usual childish fashion.

"Rumia! Not **ONLY** did you bring a fairy, but a **MORON **too." the leader scolded her quite severely.

Then Mystia appeared out from the dark, followed by someone in a complete black cloak.

"Unlike you fools, '**I'** brought a cool new member." Mystia said in a superior way.

"My name is Brinasa, I want to take gensokyo back to the rightful rule of youkais again," Alice swore a big lie, she carried a black book, that most of them would think contained spells of darkness & death, and she had dyed her hair black and wore a red mask, she had even used a spell to make her eyes turn glowing orange, she was pretty sure that even her own mother wouldn't recognizes her.

"Finally, someone with a passion for revenge." Said the leader, "good job Mystia, you were useful after all." She muttered under her breath, "Surprisingly."

Mystia glowed with pride, _"She favors MEEEEE!"_

Alice found the leader somewhat familiar, like she had seen her before. but in a different place, it was mostly the voice she somehow remembered, the leader was dressed in dark blue clothes, wore a velvet cape and had ardent green eyes.

"Welcome to our cult," the leader said, "you can refer to me as Josei Tennou, (Empress) be wise and remember it," she said it as a suggestion, though there was a hint in her voice of it not being received well if it was not used.

"Of course I'll remember it, Josei Tennou." Alice replied and bowed.

"Its good to see manners still exists, in this day and age." Josei Tennou looked pleased.

As the rest of the group gathered in the cave, Alice looked around to observe the youkais, she quickly learned that while all were gathered here at Josei Tennou's request, they came for very different reasons. Rumia and Mystia were both human eaters and for them, it was free food. Wriggle on the other hand, had been forced to join up, and felt out place since she didn't feel any hatred for humanity in general nor did she wish them any ill, and Cirno... Well she was just too stupid to know what she was involved in, unfortunately for her.

Josei Tennou rose from her seat and began her speech, "Thank you all, for attending this meeting tonight."

Alice started to feel more and more ill as Josei Tennou's speech went on, "_This is bad, I almost let myself be swept up in her thinking, she sure has quite the silver tongue._" but she still kept her self control and composure well enough, so she didn't draw any unintentional attention to herself.

"Gensokyo was made to be our world, and yet weak things, like humans, think they can just do as they please, this is our world and humans should live by our rules!" Josei Tennou concluded her speech and a massive applause was given by them all.

* * *

To be continued


	26. Episode 26 Flames of rebirth

**Touhou Gensokyo Girls**

Episode 26 Flames of rebirth (Everlasting bird)

* * *

EIENTEI: midnight

The bamboo forest was everything but silent, as two immortal beings engaged in combat, fire and deadly bullets destroyed everything in their path, the local animals were scared away and hundreds of bamboo trees didn't survive that night.

Reisen got up from her bed after several failed attempts to fall asleep, she put on an extra robe to shield off the chill of the night, she found Eirin and Tewi sitting at the opposite sides of a small table playing cards.

Eirin looked up as Reisen approached them, "Can't sleep?"

"No Master, do you have any idea how much longer they will keep killing each other?" Reisen asked as she looked out of the window, where she saw colorful stars colliding with burning bullets, creating flames in rainbow colors.

Tewi smiled as she cut in, "FOREVER! They are immortal you know." She also drew another playing card.

"But '**I**' don't HAVE forever! " Reisen shouted back, trying to outshout the noise that the battle gave off.

"Come on Reisen, sit down, play with us." Tewi pushed her into playing cards to divert her from the booms and yells from the outside.

"Sure, why not..." Reisen said and sat down, but she had serious difficulty concentrating on the game as the noise outside got louder and louder.

Eirin, who sensed Reisen's discomfort said, "don't worry, they are about to launch their final spell for tonight." she assured the sleep deprived rabbit, who perked up a little.

And no sooner did the sky explode in grandiose rainbow colored flames. And then, total silence...

It wasn't long until Kaguya wandered into the mansion, her clothes were torn and burned, and her body had been skewered by several deadly bullets. Was it not for the immortality elixir, she would have been dead several times over.

"So, who won?" Tewi asked genuinely interested in the outcome of the im-mortal combat.

"it was a draw.." Kaguya answered in an indifferent tone that clearly told everyone, that she didn't care, "We blasted each other with that last spell."

"I will prepare some new clothes for you right away, your highness." Reisen rubbed her left eye while saying that and then she yawned loudly.

"You look tired Reisen." Kaguya observed, very concerned about her servant.

Reisen bowed her head in apology, "Sorry, my lady, I still haven't figured out how to sleep from the noise."

"You _are_ a rabbit and you do have rather long ears." Kaguya teased her with a glint in the eyes.

"So has Tewi. But she doesn't seem to have a problem..." Reisen was really tired and that made her a little grumpy, she felt that it was unfair that some could tolerate the noise.

"I'm just used to noise, that's all." Tewi hastily replied to heed off an unwarranted discussion with a sleep deprived Reisen.

Knowing her apprentice's limit, Eiring decided to take over from here, "Just go to bed Reisen, I will take it from here." she said with soft smile.

"Thank you Master. Good night everyone." Reisen bowed and went back to get some sleep.

* * *

BAMBOO FOREST: night

Outside, the other combatant was equally wrecked, "Well that was one more pointless fight." Mokou said to herself as she traveled home, rubbing the base of her neck with a hand.

She was tired and in so much pain that she couldn't walk straight, but she was now so used to pain, that it didn't really matter anymore, it only meant that it would be very late before she got to bed.

Back in the day, she and Kaguya fought with hatred and ill intent, but now, hundreds of years later, it was mostly just to feel somewhat... alive.

Sometimes in the past, Kaguya would send someone else to kill her, even though she knew that it was futile.

But now the past barely mattered anymore.

Despite the pain, she actually found the long walk relaxing, _"So peaceful tonight, it's like even the youkais are sleeping."_ she began humming a simple tune as she continued her travel towards home.

When she finally arrived at her little home deep within the bamboo forest, she opened the door and used her pyrokinetic abilities to light up the house and keep her warm and comfortable.

She sat down with a cup of tea and leaned back in her chair, "_What should I do tomorrow?_"she thought, being Immortal gave her, literally, all the time in the world, "_Let me think, it's a weekend tomorrow, so I could go and visit Keine._" she pondered it for a moment, _"I'll take a trip to the village tomorrow morning." _She finally decided before going to rest for the night.

* * *

BAMBOO FOREST: morning

Mokou woke up at her usual time that morning, she was still very sore from last night's battle, but all her wounds were mostly healed overnight and for the most part she felt just fine.

She got out of her bed, got into her clothes and made some quick breakfast, which mostly consisted of mushrooms from the surrounding area, she grilled it with her smoldering hand.

As she sat in silence, enjoying her meal, she began to wonder why Keine hadn't visited her in a while, "well she probably has her reasons, being a teacher and all, kids these days are hard to control, but nevertheless, I will see how she holds up anyway," She finished her meal and took flight.

When she arrived over the human village, she noticed that there was a lot of commotion, "Some kind of event, maybe?" she muttered to herself and landed a bit outside of the village, just so she wouldn't attract too much attention.

Mokou wandered around casually in the little town, while she was looking for Keine's house, she saw some dealers with many new shiny items from the outside world, one of them tried to wave her over, but she ignored him, she mostly just found it interesting to see how technology progressed over time, it was a good way to reminded herself that the world around her evolved.

Mokou turned a corner and there, Keine's house stood, _"finally, I was beginning to think that I was lost."_ she thought as she walked up to the front door and knocked.

No sooner had Keine opened the door to see her old friend standing outside, than Mokou greeted her with a soft smile, "hello Keine."

"Mokou!" Keine said joyfully and embraced Mokou in a big hug, "come inside, I got tea and biscuits."

As they sat around a small table in the living room, Keine asked eagerly, "What brings you out here?"

"Aside from visiting a friend, nothing really." Mokou said with a grin and took a sip from her tea,"So how are things around here?" she asked in turn.

Keine shrugged her shoulders, "not good at all I'm afraid, you see there have been a lot of youkai attacks lately."

"Sounds pretty serious!" Mokou replied gravely.

"One of my students lost his parents a few days ago." Keine said when tears began to form in her eyes.

Mokou was shocked by the sudden outburst of emotions, "I think its the first time I have ever seen you cry!" she said while stroking Keine on the head.

"...I promised to bring the criminals to justice... But I can't find the ones responsible." Keine wept in sheer frustration, for a number of minutes before she took a deep breath to calm herself down, "I have been getting help from a new friend, you remember the magician Alice?"

Mokou thought for a moment, "Alice... The one who was together with that completely over-the-top witch?"

"Marisa, yes, Alice has been looking around for clues in my stead, while I protect the village." Keine explained.

Mokou asked in a somber way, "Has she uncovered anything at all?"

"I haven't heard from her yet." Keine answered

For moment no one said anything at all, until Mokou asked, "If there is anything I can do to help, just ask?"

"Please, keep your eyes and ears open for anything related, and just be around in case of future attacks. That's all I ask." Keine pleaded, she _really_ pleaded, when she changed her mind, "it would be an honor if you would stay at my home for a while." she said as she bowed so deep that her nose touched the floor.

Mokou looked slightly baffled by such a deep gesture, but she smiled because she knew how much this meant for her friend, "I would gladly stay over, its so long time I have slept at someone else's place."

"Thank you my friend." Keine said relieved, "I feel so much safer when someone is watching my back."

Mokou lay a hand on Keine's shoulder, "no one will hurt you as long as I am here."

* * *

A bit later someone was at the door again, Keine opened up, and Reisen stood outside, "Miss Udongein, please, come inside."

"Thank you miss Kamishirasawa, I've got some few news to tell." Reisen replied and walked inside.

Reisen followed Keine to the living room, where Mokou sat sipping tea, as soon Reisen saw the long haired Mokou, her blood froze and she just stopped in confusion, "why is _she_ here?!" she whispered to Keine.

Mokou, who could easily guess what that was about, turned towards them and said to Reisen, in a calm yet irritated manner, "Relax, I am not going to start a fire, or what else you are afraid I might do." Mokou replied coldly, "I'm here because a friend asked me for help."

"I'm sorry Lady Fujiwara, please forgive my behavior, it was ill mannered of me." Reisen, bowed in apology, sat down and was handed a cup of tea.

Mokou looked indifferent but at least her tone was polite, "apology accepted."

Deciding to get to the point, Keine stopped further small talk, "Reisen, please tell us what news you bring."

Reisen took a deep breath and began, "I have been told by my fellow rabbits that we have seen no youkai activity in the Bamboo forest, and it has unusually quiet lately, some of us thinks they simply moved away."

Mokou nodded, "Yes, it has been very quiet, these past days, but this is not the first time it has been quiet for long periods."

"There is more." Reisen continued, "My master have looked up our lack of medicin sale, and it shows that a month ago, a lot of youkai medicine was sold, several times more than normal, but now our sales have been very weak,"

Keine put the information together in her head, then asked the question that formed, "so what you are saying is that all those youkai have disappeared somewhere?"

"What we think is, that they may have moved closer to humans." Reisen was completely serious with that statement.

"Then It's worse than I feared, they could attack from everywhere, and in packs they would be difficult to fend off." Keine's blood drained from her face and she looked to be rather pale.

"it sound like some kind of scheme to me." Mokou, who weren't on the best of terms with youkai as it were already, sniffed disdainfully.

Reisen nodded in agreement, "Yes I believe so too, but we still only have a vague idea of the numbers that have gone missing, however it's somewhere around thirty.."

"That MANY?!" Keine got even more worried.

"Yes, if not more..." Regretfully Reisen had to be blunt and realistic, even if she didn't want it to be that way.

Keine looked bleak, "...Let's hope Alice finds them... before it's too late..."

* * *

...To be concluded...


	27. Episode 27: Night terror

**Touhou Gensokyo Girls**

Episode 27: Night terror (Hollow ghostly song)

* * *

HUMAN VILLAGE: late night

Mokou awoke from her sleep by a series of loud knocks on the front door.

"I'll get it." said Keine, who had also just awoken, "_I wonder who would want to talk to me at this time of the night?_" She yawned.

But that was self-explanatory, when she opened the door to find Alice standing outside, dripping wet from the rain.

"I have dire news." Alice promptly said.

"Come inside, quickly!" Keine said with all haste, instantly freshed up.

Mokou who had heard them talking, quickly heated up some water for tea, with her own two hands.

Alice sat down in one of the chairs in the living room, opposite Keine.

"Please, tell me everything you know." Keine said, anxious to hear what Alice had learned.

Alice took a deep breath before she spoke, "Well, when I finally found the ones responsible in a hideout deep underground, I also discovered that this group was mostly made of evil spirits and human eating youkais, banded together to form a cult of sorts."

Mokou came in with tea while Alice continued her tale, "this very night, I was invited to a secret meeting, their leader was someone who called herself the Josei Tennou."

Mokou raised an eyebrow at the leader's name, that title was supposed to be hers a long time ago.

Alive continued yet again her tale, "who planned an attack on the human village tomorrow night!" She said with a worried expression."

"An attack!" Keine burst out.

"Are they seriously going to assault all humans together! How many are they?" Mokou demanded to know.

"I think their numbers are somewhere around fifty." Alice answered, "but that's not all, I have overheard some of them saying they wanted to kill Keine for siding with the enemy."

Mokou was angered to the point where the area around her shimmered with heat, "So they want to kill my friend! This is getting very personal..."

"We need to come up with a plan to save the village and fast!" Keine was trying to put the villagers first, but Mokou had other ideas,

"And neutralize this _youkai cult_, permanently." Mokou finished with a loathsome expression.

Keine thought for a moment before telling her ideas, "I can make the village disappear, Alice, see if you can get some of your friends to help, like the Hakurei shrine maiden, she would be a great help."

"Wasn't youkai extermination one of her duties anyway?" Mokou pointed out.

"It is, and I and am quite sure Marisa would help too." Alice added, "I will personally sabotage them from within."

"Then please go as quickly as you can and tell Reimu and Marisa what's happening." Keine encouraged her.

Alice just nodded and took off into the night.

* * *

HAKUREI SHRINE: early morning

Reimu woke up by someone yelling her name, "_What the hell is it with people and their in__appropriate__ time for a visit!?_"

she opened the door, did not even care to see who it was before her, "Morn', would you be so kind to explain to me why I'm not allowed to sleep in peace, without someone coming here and demand my attention EVERY NIGHT!" Reimu yelled.

"I'm very sorry, but I beg you to listen to what I have to tell you." Alice acted really humble, despite the urgency of her message.

Reimu did a heel face turn, when she noticed Alice's sad expression, "what's wrong Alice?" she asked worriedly.

Inside the shrine, Alice told Reimu the tale about the attack on the humans, as Alice spoke, Reimu began to feel the anger rise to the surface in her mind, "those monsters will regret they ever thought about it, I swear, I will crush them to dust!"

"Could you ask Suika for me, she would be a great help." Alice asked hopefully.

"I am quite sure she would help, but she has gone back to her world or wherever she is going, and I don't think she will be back for a month or so." Reimu said apologetically.

Alice gave a small sigh before she responded with, "A shame. Well, I'm going to find Marisa and ask her to help as well."

"Don't bother, she will be here in an hour anyway, at least that's what she told me yesterday." Reimu shrugged her shoulders.

They didn't have to wait that long, before the black white magician came swooping in on her broomstick.

"Heya folks," Marisa noticed that they did not exactly look party ready, "why so serious this morning?"

"Uhm Marisa, Alice has just told me that a group of Youkais are planning an invasion of the human village, and I was wondering if you wanted to help fight them back." Reimu asked in an offhand manner.

"A youkai invasion? Sounds like someone needs to be taught a les~son~." Marisa was, as always, smirking when she thought things would be fun.

"Agreed, we need to meet with Keine and Mokou, to discuss a strategy on how to deal with them." Alice nodded before giving the sign for them to leave post haste.

* * *

OUTSIDE THE VILLAGE: midnight

The sky was black, when a lot silhouettes came from the nearby forest, as they each stepped out of the shadow and they became a small army, all of them marching toward the unsuspecting human village, then one of the silhouettes spoke up, "Rumia, Where are we going?" Cirno asked bluntly.

"Okay who took that idiot with us?!" a blunt voice came from someone in the crowd.

"But, she is my friend." Rumia protested.

"Friend or no friend, taking idiots with us is only asking for problems." Said the same youkai who spoke before.

Then all of them stopped up when everyone noticed that something was gone.

"Where did the village go?" Mystia exclaimed loudly.

Wriggle looked with an accusational expression, "_You_ said they used to live here."

Rumia's stomach rumbled as her disappointment rose, "darn, I'm so hungry for human meat."

"That half beast is protecting the humans, _find her_ and bring her to _me_." the Josei Tennou commanded.

Then out of thin air, came three humans, ready to make a stand.

"I will not let her come to harm, nor any humans you sat your eyes upon!" Mokou intimidatingly said as she came into sight.

"Crap your pants and say you're sorry." Marisa said it in a surprisingly lighthearted manner.

But the most menacing of them all was Reimu, when _she_ appeared, a single gulp could be heard, "its time for all of you to vanish and BE NO MORE!"

When no other stepped forward, several of the youkais just began laughing at them, including the Josei Tennou herself, "Foolish humans, you even think, you have a chance of stopping us, how adorable. Now my darlings... CHARGE!"

Then the youkais, on their leader's command, charged the protecting humans head on, but not Wriggle, who quickly recognized their opponents as the Hakurei shrine maiden, the human magician, but most of all, the human that could burn all of her small friends to a crisp, instantly, "No, NO! IT'S THE PHOENIX RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" she screamed

Many of them stopped, but it was too late, Walls of fire erupted all around them and a powerful barrier was sat in place right above them.

"oh no..." Rumia said shaking in horror.

"IT'S A TRAP!" Mystia yelled as loud as she could.

"What? I don't understand?" Cirno asked right beside them, but as soon as she could feel the heat from the surrounding flames, even she understood, that they had simply been too careless and walked right into their enemies' arms.

Then hell broke loose as fire and colorful stars decimated all who came too close, many of them tried desperately to blow holes in the barrier above, but Reimu kept adding more layers of protection spells to make it stronger and to give it the ability to reflect everything back at them.

While Reimu was on the outside preventing anyone from escaping, Marisa and Mokou was on the inside beating youkais left and right with Master Spark, Flying Phoenix and various other powerful spells.

Josei Tennou could see that her army was being devastated and she realized that if she did not step in personally, they would lose.

Marisa was then hit by spell that was very familiar to her, however with her reflexes it only managed to scratch an arm, "Shit! That was the Stardust Reverie." she knew of only one other person who knew that spell, "Mima?! Is that you?"

Revealing herself to them all, Mima changed tactic, "Very perceptive of you Marisa, you have grown in power, I can feel it, but is it enough to stop us?"

"REIMU!, MIMA IS HERE, AND NOW IN BLACK!" Marisa shouted.

"Mima?! So _she_ is the leader of these misfits, I wondered what she was doing anyway, no matter, lets capture her and get this over with." Reimu was initially baffled, but quickly pulled her wits about her and go through with their plan.

Alice was puzzled for a moment, _"Mima? so that's why I got the feeling__that I have seen her before."_

"My old master is just here for a beating it seems." Marisa teased.

"You lost the game when you teamed up with little Reimu here." Mima provoked.

"You will never win, for we _will_ beat you, *ZE*" Marisa countered.

"Do you think this is a game?!" Mokou said disbelieving, "let's burn them and be done with this"

Marisa felt suddenly hurt, or at least she mocked being hurt, "But boasting against your opponent is traditional!"

"I don't care, let's do this quickly!" Mokou grit her teeth as she thought, "_Why do I have to put up with this."_

At the same time, some of the more brave youkais tried to attack Marisa and Mokou head-on to turn the tables in their favour, but Marisa was too fast, even with minimal space to maneuver on, she had no trouble avoiding danger.

Mokou didn't bother to fly around, instead she relied in her flames to burn away any incoming attacks, and if some bullets and otherwise hit home regardless, it didn't matter much to her anyway.

Some of them managed to escape through the flames with terrible burns as repercussions, when they tried to escape back into the forest, they were jumped by thousands of battle ready dolls that lay ready in an ambush, as soon as they passed some of the first trees.

Alice did her best to look like she was trying to shoot down Marisa, but 'accidently' hit her allies instead and at the same time, she mentally controlled the dolls, that controlled the rest of her army.

All this happened while Mima was trying to fight off Marisa and break Reimu's barrier down, it was tough for her, but then the weather changed, the black clouds disappeared from the sky and moonlight showered down upon them.

Mima could feel the moonlight on her skin, and even more power surged through her veins, "Finally, I am at my strongest." Mima said and used her additional power to blow Marisa away, then she focused her power again and destroyed Reimu's barrier above.

But as soon she was sure that the tables were turned, she got a foot, right in her face. Mima were sent flying backwards on the battlefield, right as she got back up, she was just in time to meet her attacker, it was the half beast human, with a determination to bring her down for good.

"How dare you, human lover!" Mima cursed.

"YOU MONSTER!" Keine yelled back at her.

Mima then found herself in melee battle, that she had no chance of winning, so she called upon her follows to get in between and then when she got some distance, Mima retaliated with colorful bullets, that hit their target multiple places, and one of them pierced Keine's shoulder and forcing her at a distance.

Mima may have overpowered Keine, but she was not prepared for an inferno of flames, from her very angry friend. "If you mess with my friends, you mess with me." Mokou shouted after Mima.

Mima, whose clothes were burned and torn several places, now had to give ground, before she got roasted alive, "_they are quite persistent, those filthy humans and their half-breed ally._"

Meanwhile, Alice took advantage of the chaos, she slowly walked out of the battlefield and prepared a powerful paralysis spell that covered the entire field.

Rumia and Mystia could suddenly feel that their legs were not moving and soon after their entire body did not respond, they, and all of their allies, fell to ground like a stone.

"What's happening?!" Rumia asked shocked.

"Why can't I move at all!" Mystia was exasperated while desperately fighting for control over her own body.

"Why don't I move anymore!?" Cirno cried out childishly.

Wriggle, who had only been dodging bullets left and right didn't care to struggle at all and laid still, silently thanking whoever that did this.

For Mima, this was a nightmare, as her army fell to the ground, one by one, she saw the source of the problem, her own black mage had made the ground full of small threads, kept nearly everyone of her troops down and the rest retreated... and got put down by a doll ambush.

"NOOO!" Mima yelled, fueled by rage. she dashed quickly to stop the traitor mage, but she was quickly hampered by Marisa and Reimu who circled her in and Marisa blighted Mima with blinking light and then found herself in a divine powered cage.

"Surrender!" Reimu commanded.

"Never!" Mima resisted, but with just one glance around, it became obvious, no one on her side stood up any longer, with a deep sigh and much regret, she muttered, "I... Surrender..."

Alice could finally relax, "it's all over, at last."

"Traitor!" Mima spat as she saw 'Brinasa' approach them.

Reimu gave Mima a stern look, "now, now Mima, you have to behave properly, while we figure out what to do with you and your lunatics." she reprimanded.

"So be a good girl, and stay put." Marisa added with a sly grin.

Mima took offense to her ego and her pride, "Why I oughta-" but was cut of by Keine who stood right over her like a hawk over its prey.

"As the leader of this army, you will be the one to be put on trial for the planned attack and for the humans you killed." Keine's tone was so venomous that it almost had physical properties of its own.

"The humans I killed? If you are referring to the family that was killed, then no, that attack was not by my order, I haven't killed anyone as of late, my plan was to control them, not kill them." Mima explained carefully.

"LIAR!" Keine spat in her face.

Reimu looked at Mima, "I don't think she is lying, I have had many encounters with her, and this is not how she operates."

"From what intel I could gather, that attack wasn't orchestrated by her.." Alice added.

"Nope, no lies." Marisa agreed, "I used to be her student, I know when she is lying."

Keine cooled down and remembered back for a moment, "Now that you mention it, I can't remember her scent being present, she most likely hadn't been at the house on that night."

"If you would like, I could show you who did it, your _spy_ already captured them." Mima offered even in her discontent, and she put emphasis on which part she disliked the most.

As Alice and Keine rounded everyone up, Mokou just stood watching them, Marisa came over and stood beside her, "We make a pretty good team, you and I." Marisa said in her most nonchalant voice, "I am going to take you on a tour tomorrow."

Mokou was a little unsure about her offer and was about to decline, but then again,what could it hurt, "Okay, I would like that." little did she know, that it would _forever_ change her life...

"Awesome, we are going out for some action tomorrow." Marisa cheered.

"So beating a pack of Youkais was not enough action for you?" Mokou asked surprised.

"Just a warm up *ZE*" Marisa replied with a grin.

"What do you mean by _ZE?_" Mokou asked.

Marisa put her head a little sideways, and made her fingers point at her mouth as she teased,"*ZE*"

"Yes, but what do you mean by IT?" Mokou demanded.

"Don't bother, it's just a slang or something that she picked up somewhere." Reimu explained in her friend's stead

Mokou shrugged her shoulders, "Sure, whatever."

* * *

In the end, most of the Youkais were allowed to go home, most of them weren't really hurt, they were just put down and taught a lesson, that they would never forget. Only the ones that Alice and Mima pointed out and Keine confirmed, was judged and sent to hell.

"Now it's time your judgement, Mima." Reimu said with a serious attitude.

"I didn't kill anyone Reimu." Mima protested, doing her best to look innocent.

"No, but you did lead an army against us" Reimu reminded her sarcastically, "you will be sealed away, so you can't manipulate anyone again."

"Can I choose where?" Mima begged with big puppy dog eyes.

Reimu shook her head, "That depends on where it is, oh and by the way, you aren't cute enough for that tactic to work, you know."

"Darn..." Mima muttered and snapped her fingers.

Marisa looked at Mima through the divine cage like she was a zoo animal, "what's with the funny name, by the way?"

Mima gave Marisa a tiresome look and said, "I liked the sound of it, even if most of my subjects didn't understand the meaning of it in the first place."

Reimu quickly got them back on track, "So, where did you want to go?"

"Just sent me to hell, at least I'll get company there." Mima resigned herself to her fate.

Reimu thought about it for a moment, but then decided against it, "No, I get the feeling that's going to create problems at some point, so I should just seal you in the shrine".

"Wait? WHAT!" but with one look from Reimu, all of Mima's hope disappeared, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

HAKUREI SHRINE: Late night

Mima was taken to the shrine to be sealed away in a lamp using an old divine ritual.

Finally peace was restored to Gensokyo, at least for now.

The half beast school teacher came to them and gave all of them a hug, "thank you all so much... Ah! Sorry if that made you uncomfortable. I am just so happy I could... Well, its all over now."

But she was stopped as a flash appeared from somewhere in the distance.

"WHO'S THERE!" Reimu shouted.

But no one answered.

"Was there someone?" Alice asked.

"I sensed it to be some kind of youkai, but what, who knows." Reimu wondered.

"Let's go to my place and have something to celebrate our great victory." Keine was far too happy to care about some flash somewhere out there.

"Drinking with a monster teacher, awesome!" Marisa was so psyched for this.

* * *

HUMAN VILLIGE: early morning

After a party where most of them ended on the floor, mostly due to exhaustion rather than alcohol, and had to be put to bed, except for Keine and Mokou, who couldn't sleep.

Keine smiled a sweet little smile, brought on by her mild intoxication, "so, what do you think of your new friends?"

Mokou thought for a long moment before answering, "I don't know if would call them friends just yet, but I must admit, they are friendly enough when when you get to know them, heck, even Marisa has her charm, but still not really friends yet."

"I think you should give them a chance, it would be good for you to meet other humans in your league." Keine encouraged her gently.

Mokou looked slightly grim when she said, "Except... they will die in the next hundred years, while I would remain the same."

"Everything will die around you eventually, and something tells me that they will not remain normal humans for the rest of their days." Keine said wisely.

Mokou began chuckling, "You know what, somehow I get that feeling too."

* * *

To be resuming of regular new material.


	28. Episode 28 Magic Gathering

**Touhou Gensokyo Girls**

Episode 28: Magic gathering (Love-colored magical girls)

* * *

HAKUREI SHRINE: morning

Reimu had, as usual, no will to do anything hard, so she just made a cup of tea for herself, but then she decided to get some sugar, as a rare luxury, but when she turned her head, the elder Scarlet vampire sat with the cup of tea she just prepared.

Reimu's expression darkened, "What are you doing here Remilia? and why are you drinking my tea, without my permission?!" she asked.

"Is it wrong to visit someone's friend?" Remilia asked innocently and looked as hurt as she could, "and if you want tea in return, you should visit me from time to time."

"If by friend, you mean me, then you have a wicked sense of humor." Reimu replied, "and why should I visit a place where I don't feel at ease?"

"You have nothing to fear, my human friend." Remilia said with a scary smile.

Reimu just gave her an annoyed look, that spoke volumes about it.

Remilia got the hint that she wasn't winning her over, so she changed to another subject, "by the way, I have heard from Kokuma, that you, Marisa and some third human stopped a band of youkais recently?" she asked curiously.

"You heard correct, we _humans,_ showed those fools not mess with us ever again." Reimu told proudly.

"Ses, every _lesser_ youkais have been afraid of your new little team, especially the one they call the phoenix." Remilia said in a dignified voice.

"Mokou? Well she_ is_ sort of immortal anyway, so you can't really win against her." Reimu scratched her head sheepishly.

"I was under the impression that you had already beaten the phoenix." Remilia raised an eyebrow in surprise.

Reimu casually mentioned how it happened, "it was with Yukari's help that I-"

But as soon as the name was spoken, Remilia struggled to keep her attitude in check, "HOW DARE Y-!" But she stopped herself, "Sorry... please don't speak of her in my presence..."

_"She clearly has some issues."_ Reimu thought to herself, _"best not dwell on that..." _and the subjects wasn't touched upon again... for now.

* * *

SCARLET MANSION: midday

Patchouli sat writing a new grimoire, when suddenly someone put their hands in front of her eyes, "Guess who it is?" said the not so mysterious person.

"Marisa. What, are you doing here?" Patchouli asked slightly irritated, but with a hint of surprise.

"Oh good guess, I'm just showing my friend around this time though." Marisa answered cheerfully.

"WOW, so many books." Mokou whistled in amazement.

"Feel free to read some of them, BUT all books in here STAYS in here." Patchouli quickly snapped at her, she was, after all, a friend of Marisa.

"Do you take me for a thief or something?" Mokou said irritatedly for being looked at that way.

Alice, who had accompanied them into the mansion, spoke up, "Don't worry miss Knowledge, I can assure you she is no thief."

"So, you are here as well, miss Margatroid." Patchouli stated courtly, she then turned to Mokou, "I guess it means an introduction is in order. My name is Patchouli knowledge, welcome to scarlet library." she bowed slightly.

Mokou decided to mimic Patchouli's polite introduction, "My name is Fujiwara no Mokou." she bowed in return.

"Fujiwara, you say." Patchouli said wondering, "Are you related to that centuries old family in the outside world of olden Japan?" Patchouli asked very curiously.

"I was the oldest daughter of the founder of our clan... But that is so long ago, that it barely matters anymore. Now I am just a simple, immortal stand owner." Mokou told Patchouli casually.

"I see you have guests, shall I bring some tea?" Sakuya asked politely when she had walked in.

"But I didn't inv-" Patchouli was about to deny her involvement, but thought better of it, "Please do Sakuya, that would be great."

Patchouli returned her attention to Mokou, "Very interesting, so, you must be the so-called phoenix, that my assistant was talking about yesterday."

Mokou gave a deep sigh, "Even after centuries, I'm still mostly known by my old nickname."

"Since you are back from such an old time, you wouldn't still be able to read ancient japanese?" Patchouli asked hopefully.

"I'm probably a bit rusty, but if you have something you need to get translated, I can try." Mokou offered helpfully.

No sooner had Patchouli begun her search for the book of old, than Mokou stood beneath the huge bookshelf and watched as Patchouli quickly skimmed sections of books in seconds,"Finally! I found it!" Patchouli exclaimed. The book was large, heavy and very ornamental.

While they drank tea, Mokou had some difficulty translating the book of old, while she did have an idea of what it meant, explaining it was a different matter entirely, and of course Marisa looked over their shoulders and asked various question, from sincere to down right insane.

* * *

Meanwhile Koakuma and Alice conversed on a completely different matter.

Alice said, in a calm and polite manner, "I hope we didn't disturb your day too much by being here."

"To tell the truth, she has been missing your company for a long time now." Koakuma told her.

Alice looked worried to the point of frowning, "Does it have something to do with miss Scarlet?"

"Ever since Flandre was 'adopted' by Yukari, she has not been herself." Koakuma continued in a silent voice.

Alice's answer was very solemn, "her pride has been broken."

"She is pondering on how to take her vengeance *ZE*" Marisa grinned, as she came to see what they were talking about.

Koakuma said nothing in response...

"So it is true." Marisa smiled.

Alice nodded gravely, "...where is Remilia now?"

"Lady Scarlet said she wanted to go for a long walk, but she may have decided to visit the shrine." Koakuma told them.

Mokou, who needed a break from the translating, had just heard some of the conversation, "Should we go and protect Reimu?" She hadn't exactly had the best experience in dealing with vampire so far.

"Reimu can take care of herself, I have no doubt about it." Alice said confidently.

"Remilia is still fond of the shrine maiden, she would do her no harm." Koakuma assured her.

"Except a few _love_ bites here and there, perhaps." Marisa chimed in and only a few seconds after did she noticed how silent they all went, "What?! That was what happened to me when Flandre was around."

"_LOVE_ BITES?!" Alice exploded in a sudden rush of negative emotion, her face as red as the mansion itself.

Marisa was surprisingly calm about the whole subject, everyone else looked at Alice, then Marisa, with a stare someone would use to look at a dead body, "Yeah, you know, she bit down gently when she fed. took quite a few times to teach her restraint."

Alice was about to burst a vein in her forehead, "A FEW?! Tha- I- Why- GRRR." She grit her teeth and walked away before she ended up devastating anything around her.

"What are you so mad about? You can have a bite too if you want. *ZE*" Marisa chased and called after her, Alice quickened her pace, adding embarrassment to her fury.

"Are they always like that?" Mokou whispered to Koakuma.

"Ninety percent of the time, yes." Koakuma sighed deeply, "at least that's my estimate when they come here, how they behave outside this library, I don't know."

"So we shouldn't worry?" Mokou asked curiously.

Patchouli came over to them, being distracted by the noise, "Not at all. let the two of them figure it out... if only they wouldn't make so much noise all the time."

A general silence hang in the air, Patchouli and Mokou decided to try their hands on the book again.

Meanwhile, thousands of centimeters away, Marisa was looking at the books again, and grabbed one here, one there until her hands were filled, then she decided to get a bag. It took a long time since she wanted to take some _really_ good books this time. By the time she had found enough, Mokou noticed that Marisa was packing the last of the books into the bag, "What are you doing with all those books, Marisa?"

"Carrying them home of course." Marisa stated without thinking.

"I, Ahem, I mean, were those given to you?" Mokou looked at her with a strange expression, because she remembered Patchouli's words from earlier.

"Just borrowing~" Marisa said with no care in the world.

"Miss Kirisame, would you please be so kind as to return them at once." Sakuya said politely but in a very firm tone.

"Just checking them, *ZE*" Marisa said with a smile, _"darn I forgot that the flame chick was with me." _she thought irritated, _"Another time then."_

Taking her time to put them all away, gave Marisa ample time to create even funnier ideas. Like the one she proudly shouted out, "Patchy~ you need some fresh air, so lets go on a trip together!"

"Where, and more importantly, why?" Patchouli asked in a deadpan voice.

"Because I want to show you something and you are getting as pale as a vampire, you need more sunlight." Marisa pushed.

"Don't worry I will take care of things while you are gone." Koakuma happily chimed in, she was sure this would take her mind off of Remilia's bad mood.

Patchouli shook her head in resignation, "if I didn't know better, I would say that you all planned to get me out of the library."

"Then maybe you _don't _know better." Marisa chirped happily.

Patchouli gave up with sigh, "That's what I was afraid of... Well okay, getting out from time to time is a good thing they say."

"Awesome Patchy, just follow me and it will be tons of fun." Marisa was totally psyched about this, and Alice came back to them, she had calmed down, but she did still not look happy.

"Sure..." Patchouli muttered.

"Girls! Move out!" Marisa commanded her 'squad'.

Patchouli, Alice and Mokou just facepalmed and followed their enthusiastic 'leader'.

* * *

MAYOHIGA: evening

Marisa took them to an alley in the little village.

"Where are we going?" Mokou asked.

"To find a kitty cat~" Marisa answered with a grin.

Mokou stared at her in disbelief, "And what do you want with a _cat_?"

"She is looking for Chen, servant of Yukari." Alice said, still not in a good mood.

Mokou was stunned for a short while, "Yukari?! You mean the youkai who is around Reimu?"

"Yukari, our sleepy, pet keeping, youkai friend~" Marisa hummed to herself loudly.

"Who dares speak ill of my mighty master?!" said a being, staring down at them, from one of the rooftops.

All of them looked up, Marisa was the first to respond, "There's the kitty cat,"

"So you came here for another visit I see, and taking someone else with you." Chen looked at her disdainfully.

"Just the normal gang, me, two magicians and a zombie." Marisa smirked.

"And _where_ exactly do you see my skin decaying?!" Mokou asked her in a distasteful voice.

"Everywhere, you just don't _see_ it." Marisa mimicked Mokou's reaction.

Mokou just let it drop, "then, _why_ are we visiting a cat."

"Not only a cat, but a fox as well and a colorful bat too." Marisa smiled joyfully.

"Yeah, your little, insane, demonic and psychopathic friend is missing you." Chen was clearly unamused.

Patchouli was flabbergasted, "Flandre? so that's where we are going?"

"Marisa, are you taking us on a trip to visit the younger scarlet?" Alice's mood did not improve by that.

Marisa turned her head and gave them the lady killer smile, "*ZE*" she just replied, after that Alice let it lie.

"Well, do want me to take you all there or not!" Chen was as annoyed as could be.

"Crank up the portal, we are going in." Marisa ordered, she was back in her role as the leader.

Chen then contacted her masters through their psychic bond.

Then her master opened a portal for them, and with a collective nod they walked through it.

* * *

But even before they could take a look around as they stepped through, Marisa was glomped by the little Vampire, "MAARIIISAAAAA!" Flandre yelled at the top of her lungs, which was quite a lot.

"My... Spine... But it's good to see ya Flandre." After Marisa had nearly been killed, she introduced their newest member, "Say hello to my new friend, she is immortal."

Flandre gasped as she was taken aback, "immortal?! meaning not dying? Let's battle!" She exclaimed.

Mokou, who had barely registered what had happened, just looked at them in confusion, "Wha?!"

"If you can't die, I can try anything on you." Flandre pointed out with ecstatic glee.

At this point, Alice and Patchouli just looked at each other, sighed deeply, and let the events play out.

Mokou couldn't believe how crazy this conversation got so quickly, "I haven't even introduce myself, and already you want to fight me?"

"A battle is more fun than introductions." Flandre bared her fangs in a grin.

Mokou gave her a stern look, "it not like I can't feel pain, you know."

"Come on~ it will be fun." Marisa pushed a little to make it happen.

"Only a short match then..." Mokou gave in reluctantly.

It didn't take long before Flandre wrecked havoc, Mokou's skin and clothes were torn apart, she was killed several times over, until she retaliated by transforming half of the little world into a flaming inferno, making it too hot for Flandre to fight properly. Everyone else looked on from a safe distance, watching the spectacular battle unfold.

The fight dragged on as both combatants' energy were being depleted, and it became rather long. At some point the spectators had to do something about the spreading fire storm, and were hard at hand putting it out, until the Fox, decided to step in and shield the rest of the world from further harm.

Ran then turned her attention to the two visitors, "Good day, Welcome to Lady Yukari's special made dimension, since my master is asleep, I am the one in charge."

Alice bowed slightly, "Greetings miss Yakumo, had I known that Marisa would lead us to your sanctuary, I would have brought some fried tofu along."

"It's very nice of you to say so." Ran was mildly baffled over her guest's kindness.

Patchouli couldn't keep it down, her question was urgent, "I need to ask, how can you keep Flandre in check, if you say Yukari is in hibernation?"

"While my Master is indeed sleeping, her power makes up this world and is still powered by her and when my lady is nearby so is my power and thereby makes us strong enough to protect us all, if Flandre should go out of control, the world here could withstand the combined power of 6,7646 Flandre's current level." Ran explained in great detail.

Some of Patchouli's worries were eased, but not all of them, "I truly hope so, we had to magically seal the basement to keep her from destroying our mansion, with the power she wields now... it would be impossible seal her at all!"

Ran nodded and continued, "Yukari has ordered that we keep her here, until she has matured enough, that she understand the powers she possess and of the danger it presents."

"Sakuya was right when she told me that we shouldn't try to take Flandre back, no matter what." Patchouli muttered in agreement.

"How is Chen taking it, she didn't seem very happy about it?" Alice asked.

Ran winced slightly, at the mention if it, "True, it was one of the first problems we encountered, Flandre finds it funny to play catch with Chen's tails, luckily my master was able to calm her down, before Chen got seriously hurt."

"Just like _that_?!" Patchouli was totally perplexed.

"She mostly just looked into her eyes and Flandre released instantly." Ran explained matter of factly.

"She never seizes to amaze me." Alice said in amazement.

Patchouli just nodded in turn, "By the way, where do you get blood from?"

"Well~ we have some volunteers." Ran said with the most wicked smile they had ever seen on her face.

* * *

**Some other place**

"Someone... help us... please!"The two male humans pleaded.

**Back again**

* * *

Patchouli got a grim feeling,_ "something tells me I shouldn't ask for further details."_

The battle had stopped and the two contenders walked forth to join the conversation.

Flandre was in a very good mood, despite her serious burns, that even her vampiric regeneration had trouble healing, Mokou on the other hand looked tired and in a bad mood, _"Why did I here come again, oh yes to be target practice, that's why!" _she muttered to herself.

Flandre then recognized another familiar face, "Patchy, you came to visit me as well?"

"Yes Flandre, I'm here as well." Patchouli said in a pleasant tone, "So, do you like to live with Yakumo family?" she asked curiously, they had known each other for the last century.

"I really do."Flandre remembered back when she and Ran's grandmaster Yukari, the only being who didn't seem to fear her in the least, they sat side by side, looking over the vast landscape that was Yukari's own crafted world, _"She told me the story of Gensokyo's creation, she is a good storyteller, the only one that doesn't bore me."_

* * *

**Flashback**

Yukari had them both take a seat on a large warm stone as she continued to explain to Flandre the story of her life. "So you see my dear, your sister and her maid decided to be you guardians for the past 490 years."

"If they could stop me before, then why was I locked away?" Flandre asked in a downcast voice,

Yukari gave a serious look before continuing, "You _must _understand that they only locked you away out of fear for your powers, and even with their combined powers they had no guarantee of winning, or without getting seriously injured."

"So why do Marisa not fear me? If you say everyone else does!" Flandre asked wondrously.

Yukari chuckled to herself, "She doesn't understand the true dangers around her, nor does she fully comprehend the strong feelings some have towards her."

"What do you mean by strong feelings? Is it me, you're talking about? I don't get it." Flandre was pretty confused.

Yukari gave her a warm smile, "You... and several others."

Then they just sat there for some time, not saying much, until Flandre again asked a question, "If you knew I was locked away, why did you not free me and bring me here?!"

Yukari looked at her with a gentle smile, "I needed to see if you could really be taught, and be able to learn on your own, but most importantly of all, to see if you could become something more than a merciless killer..." There was a slight pause, "...you have shown that you can be a good and supporting friend and become a creature, not of hatred and lust, but kindness and tolerance, then I finally decided to make you my pupil and show you the world that have been kept from you for all those years.

Flandre's eyes were full of tears, and she hid her face in Yukari's lap and wept, Yukari laid her hand on top of Flandre's head while stroking her hair, "Thank you... for your effort."

* * *

**End Flashback**

Flandre just stood there muttering to herself, with tears in her eyes, "just by looking at Yukari, makes me relax and feel at peace, I really hope she wakes up soon."

"Hallo, Marisa to Flandre, can you hear me?" Marisa said while waving a hand in front of her face.

Flandre snapped back to reality, "What? Did you say something Marisa?"

"Are you feeling 'right?" Marisa asked her, "'Cause you seem to have some water leaving your eyes."

"Am I? I hadn't noticed. Probably just got something in my eyes." Flandre tried to play it off.

"_Is, Is that... really Flandre crying?" _Patchouli couldn't completely phantom it, but she couldn't deny what was right in front of her eyes, _"So she really has changed? Koakuma was right...somehow."_

Alice, who stood beside Patchouli said in a hushed voice, "She seems to have mellowed out quite a bit, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes..." Patchouli nodded.

"So, did ya have fun today, Flandre?" Marisa asked with her best teasing mother impression.

Flandre smiled and gave a small nod, "Yes!"

"Mission successful!" Marisa said with a wide grin.

"Which means, we can finally go home now... I need to mend my clothes.." Mokou regret that she mentioned it, a moment too late after it had slipped.

"REALLY! You can do that? Can you fix my clothes as well?" Marisa begged her with wide puppy dog eyes.

"No." Mokou replied curtly and without a moment's hesitation.

Marisa then resorted to pouting, "Darn, you cheapskate."

Mokou was about to give her an earful but was stopped by Alice, "Marisa, at least do your own chores properly."

"I usually do, but I just want to take an easier path if there is one. *ZE*" and everyone decided to ignore her...aside from Flandre, but she didn't listen to the words she said.

"Well it's time for us to get moving, It was good to see 'ya' again, Flandre."

"Leaving already...?" They could almost hear an unsaid, 'aww' in the little vampire's voice.

"Yeah, it's getting kinda late, so we will be off now. Don't worry I'll come back some other time." Marisa said, even though she had no clue as to what was day or night in this little world.

Flandre put on her best puppy dog eyes and asked, "Promise?"

"You Betcha." Winking with one eyes, Marisa looked mighty satisfied with her accomplishment.

Flandre proceeded to give her another life-squeezing hug, though she remembered to restrain herself just a little.

* * *

**Back in Gensokyo**

"So... How was the day overall?" Alice asked Mokou after they left Mayohiga.

Mokou thought back on what had happened through the whole day, "...Different... to say the least."

"Marisa's planning has that effect on _most_ people." Patchouli pointed out.

"I heard that." Marisa almost sung out.

"Don't toot your horn too much." Alice said quickly.

"... I wasn't exactly trying to compliment you in any way." Patchouli followed up.

"Too late!" Marisa sported her widest grin.

Alice hid her face in her palm and said in a tired voice, "...Just, ignore her, when she is like this..."

Mokou nodded and proceeded to do so, until they parted ways, and she could go back to some peaceful days.


	29. Episode 29 Ghostly News

**Touhou Gensokyo Girls**

Episode 29 Ghostly news (Smoke of the doll butterfly)

* * *

ALICE HOUSE: midday

It was snowing outside, it was so quiet and peaceful.

Alice was, as usual, making new dolls to replace the once she lost in 'the battle of the village', she was contemplating about various designs, until she was disturbed by someone knocking on the front door, she opened to find her three human friends outside, all of them covered in snow from top to toe.

"Is there a party here?*ZE*" Marisa asked with a smile.

"No, but come inside, I have hot cocoa and a newly baked chocolate cake." Alice replied and let them inside.

"Wonderful, the weather is too cold to be outside in." Reimu said with dread in her voice, clearly she hated the cold.

Mokou sniffed a few times, to get a whiff of something good in the air, "What a nice smell."

"That may be the cake that I mentioned." Alice said with a soft smile, "Everyone, please come this way."

Alice showed them into the living room with a wooden dinner table, "take a seat, I'll be right back." Alice said and strolled to the kitchen

All of them sat around a table as Alice's dolls came with cups for them all, next with hot cocoa and finally she herself came with a very delicious chocolate cake.

"Wow, it looks great." Mokou said in surprise, it was a long time ago that she had seen a cake look even remotely as great as this one.

"And it probably tastes even better." Reimu said, "her cooking usually does."

"She is the best cook in all of Gensokyo." Marisa said triumphantly, as if it was somehow her own achievement.

Alice found the compliments to be a bit overwhelming, her cheeks became instantly red, "stop, stop, you're all flattering me too much." She sat down as everyone dug into the treats.

Mokou was baffled by the sponge-like quality to the cake, and the taste of several different types of chocolates, both inside and on top of it, "That's maybe the single best cake I have ever tasted in my life."

"That's saying a lot coming from one as old as you." Reimu pointed out.

Alice was so embarrassed that she could barely eat herself, "W-well, my dolls do come in handy when I'm baking, I handle the oven and they stack the baked layers on top of each oth-"

"Challenge accepted!" Marisa said out loudly and interrupted Alice in the process, but everyone looked at her with a big question mark over their heads, "Let's see who can get Alice to become the most red."

Reimu just smacked her head on the table, Mokou was still unsure what Marisa meant with it.

"Well, it has been pretty cold lately.." Alice said trying to divert the scenario.

Reimu nodded, "If it wasn't for Mokou's flames to keep us warm, I wouldn't even have gone outside."

"She is so warm and soft." Marisa grinned and rubbed her cheek against Mokou's arm.

"Okay..." Mokou responded, not really knowing if it was meant as a joke or not.

This time Alice's entire face was red as her complexion allowed, "..."

"I won!" Marisa exclaimed with a broad smile and a victorious attitude.

Reimu just sighed in resignation, as the situation cooled down.

Later on, Alice showed Mokou around the house, but especially the work station.

"Wow that's a lot of dolls! Have you really made all of those dolls by yourself?"Mokou asked curiously.

"All of them, its my hobby really." Alice said proudly.

Mokou noticed a doll of herself, she took it down from the shelf to take a good look at it, "You made a doll of me?! And one of Keine too!"

"I make a doll of all the people that I like, see I made one of Reimu as well." Alice showed her the one.

"In that case you know a whole lot of Marisas, since you have an army of Marisa dolls alone." Reimu pointed out.

"It's because I am the prettiest. *ZE*" Marisa proclaimed openly.

Alice didn't respond immediately, "W-well she _is_ easy to make and to test different sizes on." she tried to explain her way out.

But then someone knocked on the door, for the second time that day.

"More visitors?" Alice said wondering, she left for the door.

She opened it to find Youmu outside with a newspaper in her left hand.

"Is everyone here?" Youmu asked out of the blue.

Alice looked puzzled, "Everyone? I have a few guests if that's what you mean."

"If you mean us four, then yes." Reimu called from within the house.

"I have something to show you all." Youmu said as she was invited in.

Inside, Youmu unwrapped the newspaper in her hand on the dinner table.

All of them were shocked, when the four of them and Keine appeared on the front page, except Marisa who just stated the obvious, "That's us!"

"We are on the front page of a newspaper?!" Alice was so baffled, that her voice came out louder than normal.

"I knew I saw a flash somewhere, it must have been from a camera." Reimu exclaimed as she remembered back to the fiery battlefield.

Alice turned the newspaper to get a better view and began to read up from it, "'Bunbunmaru News, Extra, Article by Shameimaru Aya' The Saviour of Humans, from something that could have been the youkai's feast on humans, ended instead in a complete embarrassing defeat, by five people, a shrine maiden, two magician's, a grilled chicken stand owner and a history school teacher. Those brave heroes each risked their lives in order to stop the evil Josei Tennou and her youkai army, that outnumbered our heroes ten to one. It was by clever thinking and amazing acting skills that they were able to infiltrate the youkais hideout and discover their plan of invasion and made a trap for the dangerous human eating youkais. More on the news on page 2."

As they read the sections on all of them, it was point to point on how what each played their part, Reisen was even mentioned at some point, especially Alice found it unbelievable by the huge amount of details on her mission as a spy, and what happened in the battle itself, however it seemed that some of Alice and Keine's youkai side were purposely left out, it even mentioned Keine's rescue of the young boy.

"How the hell does she know all that?!" Reimu was very upset and actually also a little bit angry at being watched like that without her knowledge.

Mokou was so amazed that her jaw hang low, "It's like the reporter have been beside us all this time."

Alice, on the other hand seemed agitated, "How do they know what I look like in disguise."

"Let's find thís Aya person and stalk her." Marisa grinned.

"And what would that accomplish Marisa?" Reimu asked in a deadpan voice.

Youmu just stood there, waiting for them to cool down "it seems your heroism have now gone public."

Mokou was the only one who actually heard Youmu, turned towards her, "by the way, is Keine aware of this?"

"I found this copy in the human village, so my guess would be yes." Youmu answered truthfully.

Again someone knocked on the door that day.

"Who it's it this time?" Alice wondered.

Youmu was quick to reply, "My mistress said that she would come over as well."

When Alice once again opened the door, she found Yuyuko outside, but also Keine, who stood with a broad smile on her face.

"Good da-" Alice didn't even finish the sentence before, Yuyuko cut her off.

"Everyone come to the my place immediately!" Yuyuko said in an urgent tone.

"What!?" Alice feared the worst.

"A feast is held in our honor, by miss Saigyouji here." Keine explained to them.

"Lady Saigyouji, why are you holding a feast for us?" Alice was confused, and relieved to hear it be nothing bad.

"Because I love human candy, you just saved the only way to get it in Gensokyo... and I felt bored." Yuyuko explained with a grin.

The next few seconds, everyone else appeared in the door only sticking their necks out.

"Sounds awesome!" Marisa got into party mode almost instantly.

"Nice, free food." Reimu said smiling.

"Hi Keine," Mokou said as she noticed her friend.

"Then we are all on a tour to my realm of the dead." Yuyuko got enthusiastic and signaled with her hand for them to follow her.

Everyone was about to follow... except for Mokou who stood mildly displeased, "There is just this teeny tiny problem, I can't go to the netherworld!"

"That's a problem," Keine agreed.

"Youmu!" Yuyuko called all of sudden.

"What is it Milady?" Youmu asked, getting a bad feeling.

"Bring all the food here." Yuyuko command in soft voice.

"WHAT!? Well... yes mistress, it shall be done." And Youmu was right about her bad feeling.

"If you want assistance, I will gladly be of service." Keine offered as way of thanks.

"Thanks, you are a lifesaver." Youmu said relieved.

"This is going to be very crowded, if we all have to be in your house, Alice." Reimu observed calmly.

"As usual, you are right." Alice nodded in understanding, "If this was summer we could just stay outside."

"I can heat the area up, enough for us to sit outside comfortably, at least." Mokou decided to do that gesture as her way of thanks.

"REALLY! That would be fantastic" Alice exclaimed.

"Outdoor winter party? 'Ya' rock girl!" Marisa cheered.

"A summer feast, in the winter season? Weather manipulations at It's best." Reimu was about as content as she could be.

Mokou began heating up the air around them, so warm that everyone might as well be in light clothing.

A bit later, Youmu, Keine and Letty too came caring food of all sorts and decent amounts of alcohol.

Alice and Reimu were moving tables and chairs outside, or Alice's dolls did, while Reimu coordinated where to place each piece.

"Is the dinner ready soon? I am starving here." Yuyuko complained.

"Do you want your meat cooked or not?" Marisa said while chilling at the outdoor table, leaned back in her chair, arms behind the head and legs crossed.

"I could eat it raw, if I have to, I have tried worse." Yuyuko just replied in the same laid back manner.

"So what is _the weirdest_ you have ever eaten?" Marisa asked curiously.

"That's a tough one, I think it was when I tried to take a bite off an evil sprite, they taste so different than the usual sprites, it was so insanely spicy." Yuyuko told her.

"For me it was when I chased away some random bird-like youkais, from a camp fire, where they had been cooking something, I was hungry so why not try." Marisa just told casually.

"Was it human meat?" Yuyuko asked with a smile.

"Not quite, it was full of various insects, it tasted surprisingly well, unlike my meal at Scarlet Devil Mansion." Marisa for once shuddered slightly, but only just enough to be noticed.

"Dinner is ready." Letty called, but it was pointless since everyone already sat around the outdoor summer table, the only thing she got out calling was drool from the most hungry of them. And even with so much food, it was gone quickly, or more precisely, everything within Yuyuko's reach, was gone.

Keine, who sat beside her friend of olde, decided to ask how she felt around the group, "So, are they closer to being your friends now?"

Mokou shrugged her shoulders, "They are making an impression on me at least, but Marisa is still a little difficult getting used to, that's all."

"To me it seems. that you are enjoying your new company." Keine teased with soft smile.

Mokou was silent for a few minutes, like she was deep in thought, _"Am I really getting attached to them I wonder?"_ but she just answered with a nod.

The talk around the table was animatedly and flowing, there was an incredible wave of contentment among them all, until Youmu thought back onto the newspaper, "Something just hit me, if we know about the newspaper, then the village should know about it as well?"

"First of all, most human don't usually believe the tengu stories, since they do not have much relations with them, and secondly when I hide the history of the village, none of them remembers that anything ever happened, only when the moon shone on my skin did it reappear, by then most of the battle was already over. some humans may have been given glimpse of what happened, but they may just think it as a weird dream and go back to sleep." Keine explained.

"But it would have been nice if I could be famous and get more visitors out of it." Reimu protested slightly, "Well whatever has happened, is past and can't be changed, no use crying over it." she mumbled the last part.

There came a silence amongst the guests that lasted for a while, that is until Yuyuko grinned and decided to bring it up again, "I have made improvements to my question box."

Alice began to shake when Yuyuko showed the infamous box.

Reimu looked at Alice's reaction and then at the box Yuyuko procured, "So that's the box I have heard so much about."

"Something I should know about?" Mokou asked, sensing a vibration from Alice.

"Its really fun, trust me." Marisa assured them.

"Is everyone ready for a game, if yes, hands in the air!" Yuyuko tried to get them pumped.

Mostly everyone raised their hands, except Alice who had a grim experience with it and Mokou who is immune to the effects of alcohol, and therefore had her reasoning.

"I'm willing to give it a second chance, but the moment someone asks me an embarrassing question, I'm out." Alice demanded.

"Fair enough." Yuyuko accepted, "And what about you, enemy number one, wouldn't you join us as well?"

"Enemy number one?! What do you mean by that?" Mokou asked uncertain.

"Well I rule the dead and you can't die so yes, I have tried to kill you several times today, you know."

"You have?!" then she remembered the weird poking feeling she had had as they ate "So that was you, please stop it, and I will play your box game in return." Mokou resigned to her fate, _"At least your method of killing me, didn't hurt as much as the vampire's..."_

"We have an agreement then?" Yuyuko made a rhetorical question, as she placed the box at the center of the table and she gave them all a small piece of paper to write their names on.

Yuyuko handed Alice the box, "Since you are the youngest, will you do us the honor and begin?"

Alice hesitated for a bit, then she resigned herself to the coming spectacle, "Youmu it is, how can it be that you are a half-ghost half-human."

"It is because, in our family, it is tradition, that we separate our Kon (spiritual soul) from our Paku (physical soul), when we join the ranks of adults, and by then we achieve a much longer lifespan than that of a human, without becoming one with the dead." Youmu explained as easily worded as possible. The box gave the same answer, albeit more detailed.

"My turn~" Marisa yelled and took a piece of paper, "Yuyuko, So is it nice to have people around you to everything for you?"

Yuyuko smiled, "It's perfect." and the box agreed completely, "Your turn Reimu."

"Alright alright, Keine what should I ask you about?" Reimu muttered to herself, "Have ever eaten any humans?"

Keine looked horrified at the question, "NO, never!" the box's answer was, _"I have thought about it when I am hungry enough, especially on full moon nights."_ Keine was silent and even more horrified by the box's ability to see into her like that.

In the silence Youmu took the box, "I got you Alice, How do you control so many dolls at the time?"

"That was also very difficult to begin with, so what I do, is this, I make special dolls that can control the remaining, so with just one finger movement I can control an army," The box was being very agreeable... today.

Youmu bowed in thanks, and handed the box to Keine, who was now the most unsure in the group, she took a piece and it was her old friend's name that appeared, her mood brightened a little, "So my friend, have you ever thought about romance in particular?"

"Not really, I have always been a loner." Then she remembered the box and how it said, "I want romance in my life so badly... I hate being immortal...I'm unable to form a relationship that doesn't end tragically..." the box looked as if it was crying.

Keine gave her a hug, "...Sorry for my curiosity..."

"I CALL GROUP HUG!" Marisa yelled at the top of her lungs, as she, Alice, and even Reimu joined in, now that alcohol had invaded her blood stream.

Youmu was too touched to even consider it.

When it all cooled down, Letty was handed the box, "Keine, I heard that you're a history teacher in a human school, have no one ever found out your youkai side?"

"Most of them don't know, and the ones who do, know that I would never harm them," The box added a few exceptions, "Only if they make disputes in the class, or forget their homework several times in row."

Keine was not sure how to react, so she scratched the back of her head and weakly laughed at it, "Well, kids sometimes need to be taught a lesson."

"How I love child abuse." Marisa grinned at first, but settled for a smile when she saw the scowls of the people around her.

Letty handed her mistress the box who took a piece.

"Reimu, have you ever found me scary?" Yuyuko asked curiously.

Reimu thought for a moment, mostly due to how intoxicated she was, "I was so scared, I've never been so scared in my life, I seriously thought for a moment when I met you, that I was going to die." But the box answered differently, "Scared? Not at all!"

"Damnation, beaten at my own game." Yuyuko muttered as she handed Mokou the box.

Mokou took a paper, "The half ghost, How can it be, that your are afraid of ghosts, when you are half ghost yourself?"

"...The elders of my family used to scare me with their ghosts when I was a kid... and now I have traumas about it." Youmu was slightly embarrassed about it, and when the box then added, "Lady Yuyuko definitely isn't helping it at all." She really wished that she could crawl into a tiny space and hide. Yuyuko just gave Youmu a broad smile in return.

Once again it was Alice's turn, "Mokou, why do you and Kaguya hate each other?"

Mokou had somehow expected the question, "Well it's a long story, but the short version is, it all started when my father abandoned my mother in his quest for Kaguya's hand, only to come back later empty, broken and constantly yearned for that which he could not have..."

"So your father was basically just an old pervert*ZE*." Marisa interrupted her with a cheeky grin,

Mokou got very angry, "How dare you mock my father!" Because of her surging emotions, she set fire to the box by accident,. "...Oops my mistake."

Yuyuko gave a gasp when her box went up in flames,"My box... Ugg."

Without party games, the party escalated into serious drinking, It wasn't before long that Letty began to get violent, and Mokou had to restrain her, however, being ice and fire, Letty quickly got ill. It was Yuyuko who stopped that fairly easy, "Please don't be mean to my servant. 'Bullying' her is my privilege alone." It was said in a firm, yet funny tone, and as such Letty was thrown outside the heat barrier into the winter cold.

And soon people were heavily intoxicated, except Mokou, who could not get drunk,

"Are you still mad at me?" Marisa asked Mokou.

Marisa was clearly wasted, so wasted that Mokou didn't think her response would matter, "Yes, don't ever talk about my father in such a disrespectful way, again!."

"Why are you paying attention to _her_?!" Those not comatose already could see the seeping jealousy from Alice's face, as she put herself between the two.

Marisa didn't understand why so many people were cross with her today, "Are you also mad at me?"

"YES~" Alice slurred out, "You keep playing with other women~"

Giving Alice a 'what are you talking about' look Marisa replied, "W-wha, what do you mean playing, I'm not playing tag, hide & seek or other such kids games."

Watching the banter back and forth Mokou got increasingly annoyed, _"Why am I in the middle of this?"_

On the other side of the table, Keine was explaining her actions to Reimu. "Believe me, I have never eaten any humans."

"But you do become a green monster sometimes~ I have seen it~ tehehe~" Reimu was being all silly.

"That's still me! Why are you so racist, I do have feelings you know..." Keine felt miserable for not being taken seriously.

Yuyuko decided to go into the conversation, because it looked fun, "She is such a big bad green monster thingy~"

"Why are you two so mean?!" She was so close to weeping that her eyes had begun to mist over.

"I've Eaten food made with human blood *ZE* I was over for dinner at the Vampire's place." Marisa interrupted their conversation.

"You disgust me sometimes, Marisa..." There really was disgust in Reimu's tone, whether it was because of the subject or because of Marisa's action could not be seen.

"Geez~Now you're talking with other girls again..." Alice accused, while trying to divert Marisa's attention by physical means, "A-and you're always spending too much time with everyone else~" and soundly kissed Marisa to make her shut up.

All the while, Youmu took several drinks of sake and watched the events unfold, taking that much to drink, she was soon out for the count and Yuyuko decided to take her and Letty home, she had had her share of fun. Mokou decided to put everyone in beds inside Alice's house, as they passed out one by one, then she grabbed Keine and brought her all the way home. No one but Mokou, and possibly Yuyuko, remembered that day, and believed in a don't tell policy.


	30. Episode 30 Elixir of Immortality

**Touhou Gensokyo Girls**

Episode 30: Elixir of immortality (Extend of stars)

* * *

BAMBOO FOREST: evening

Mokou was wandering about in her home, while remembering back on the recent events that had unfolded.

"These last few weeks have been very... different from my usually quiet life..." she muttered to herself, as she began cooking dinner.

Then she saw a shadow, moving around inside the house, "WHO'S THERE?!" Mokou called loudly.

"So it is you, who lives all the way out in the middle of nowhere." The shadow suddenly said in a laughing voice.

"Show yourself!" Mokou demanded of it.

The shadow came into the light, it was no other than, "IT'S A ME, MARISSAAAAAA!" she exclaimed with a vast amount of... her essence...

"Oh, its just you..." Mokou said relieved and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.

"What's 'cha making, *ZE*" Marisa asked as she, more or less, climbed over Mokou's shoulder to see what Mokou was doing.

Mokou found Marisa to be uncomfortably close, "please stop that, or whatever you are trying to do."

Marisa just replied excitedly when she saw what was cooking, "Ooh mushrooms, and some of my favorites too, I especially like the light green ones."

Mokou's eyebrows turned up in surprise and wonder, "You like those too? And here I thought I was going insane for eating them so often."

"Can I join the dinner party?" Marisa asked with a wide smile on her face.

"What do you mean by-" Mokou stopped herself from asking, when she remembered who she was talking to, "Sure... I'll make enough for both of us..."

"So you really _are_ a good person." Marisa grinned.

Mokou just ignored her and focused on cooking. "so how much do you usually eat?"

"There is minimum I can eat when mushrooms are involved, I'm _the_ expert mushroom devourer." Marisa smirked and boasted at the same time.

Mokou acknowledged that her guest was a glutton, "Well then, I'll make as many as I have."

As Mokou was making dinner for them both, Marisa looked around in Mokou's little house, but Marisa didn't find anything valuable enough to 'borrow', and so returned to the kitchen where everything seemed to be ready, but despite the fact that everything seemed ready to eat, Mokou still kept frying and boiling some of them.

"Why are you boiling them for so long?" Marisa asked with a bit of impatience in her voice.

Mokou turned to look at her and explained, "mostly because the red ones are highly poisonous, you have to boil them at least for an hour before use, or you would become deadly ill."

"I usually just eat them raw." Marisa laughed with a grin.

"Most humans would die if they eat a single one," Mokou stated out loud, and asked with wonder in her voice, "So how did you survive it?"

"Again, I'm _the_ expert, with a spell my grandmother told my, I become immune to them," Marisa beamed at her.

Mokou gave her an odd look then shrugged her shoulders, "Well if you're sure they wouldn't hurt you, then we might as well eat at once." she still looked at little doubtful.

They sat by an old antique table, eating extremely poisonous mushrooms with great appetite.

Marisa was in a really content mood, "You make some damn good mushrooms, why don't you make a mushroom stand as well?"

"I tried that once, and failed, but for the most part it was because some weirdos constantly came to me, asking to buy some of the more... _infamous_ mushrooms..." Mokou explained as a matter of fact.

"Sounds like you could have earned a lot as a 'shroom dealer." Marisa laughed heartily.

Mokou chuckled a bit, "maybe, but I'd rather not, so I started in the chicken business instead."

Then a silence came over them as they ate, but once again it was brutally murdered by Marisa, who suddenly asked, "So how do I get immortal?"

Mokou, got something in the wrong throat and choked pretty heavily, "W-well... why do you ask?"

"I don't want to die and I can beat anyone if I can't be killed." Marisa remarked cleverly, if she had to say so herself.

Mokou thought back on her long and dark past and shuddered to think why someone wanted to go through it willingly,"Believe me, when everyone you know and love, dies all around you, you will wish you could go with them to the next world as well."

"I'll make just everyone around me immortal." Marisa declared without a second thought.

Mokou just ignored that stupid answer, "I can understand that you want to live long, since you have befriended so many youkais. But! Complete immortality is a life in loneliness."

"You don't seems so lonely." Marisa countered.

Mokou got angry, "You have no idea what I have been through, you can't even begin to phantom what you asking for!" She then started to rant about her centuries old tale, but stopped herself when she noticed that Marisa was playing with her extremely long hair, folding it, making something out of it and deemed it futile.

As Marisa was binding her hair to the chair, she asked, "So where did I obtain the elixir from?"

Mokou untangled her hair and replied, "I don't know where it was made, somewhere on the moon maybe. The only thing I do know, is that Eirin Yagokoro is the one who originally created it,"

"Then they may have a second one, or the recipe, to make my own." Marisa philosophized.

Mokou made a wry face, "I highly doubt that... and how do you plan to get either, is my question?"

"Luckily I prepared an invisibility spell so we can sneak in and steal either or both." Marisa grinned widely.

Mokou shook her head, "You seem to be well prepared, in other words. You planned it from the start, didn't you!?"

"We could also break in and force them to reveal it instead." Marisa suggested while maintaining her grin.

_"I don't think it matters what I do or say, she will do anything to get it, while I wouldn't like to see her go through the same painful experiences as I have, but then again, it may be nice to have a fellow immortal, who is not my arch rival."_ Mokou thought back and forth.

"So what ya saying my fellow human being?" Marisa said while massaging Mokou's shoulders.

Mokou found the massage to be somewhat uncomfortable, she then ultimately decided to just go with her, "Okay, you win." she said surrendering.

Marisa became extremely ecstatic with glee, "AWESOME!"

_"I think I finally understand why so many seem to like her so much, despite her crazy antics, nor can I say I have met anyone remotely like her before."_ Mokou thought to herself.

"What's ya waiting for, lets go!" Marisa said enthusiastically, then Mokou was dragged out of the door.

* * *

While Marisa lead them to the moon peoples' manor, Mokou wondered if loneliness was the only reason she let herself be persuaded, the only other reason was that she had never sat food inside the lunarians' home, she had only been at the clinic, because she had escorted very sick people to Eirin, to help them recover, so maybe curiosity had something to do with it as well.

"Now that we are close by, could you please tell me how your spell works?" Mokou asked curiously.

Marisa smiled proudly and began explaining, "Well it's a spell that blocks any scent from us, they can't feel us, smell us or even see us."

"And hearing?" Mokou asked a bit suspicious.

Marisa just winked at her with a smile, "Still working on that part *ZE*"

"You know they are rabbits, right! They can hear us miles away," Mokou informed with a very serious attitude.

Marisa smirked in a manner that made her seem, like she knew better, "most of them ain't home, and believe me I, have tried it out several times in the vampires' mansion, times I got caught equals zero, and beside the only one who is left is that, moon rabbit chick." she giggled a little to herself.

"...Okay perform it and let's be done with it." Mokou said slightly annoyed.

Marisa took out some kind of small bottle with some silvery powder inside, she then put some on her own face and next on Mokou's, "Oh and by the way. don't use any of you powers or the spell will disappear, even hovering and its over." Marisa warned her.

"...I am so going to regret this..." Mokou said as the powder took effect, and slowly began to make her disappear, all the while, it was itching like hell.

They sneaked inside the backyard, while they watched out for anyone nearby, they saw the door to the backyard open, they clearly didn't expected burglar of any sort,

"To easy..." Marisa whispered to Mokou.

in another room Eirin and Reisen was in the middle of making an anti dizziness drug.

Then Reisen got startled by a familiar voice, "_Was that just Marisa I heard, no I have worked for too long, my mind is playing tricks on me._" she also heard the door moving at some point, but ignored it.

Getting in was easy enough, but finding anything on the Hourai Elixir was a different story, they sneaked all around the place, from kitchen to cellar, living room to toilet.

But then when they searched Kaguya's room, Mokou accidentally hit a flower vase that stood on the floor.

Startled by that, Reisen sat up in her chair, "D-did you hear that master?"

Eirin, who was completely entranced seeing how the chemicals reacted to other chemicals did only suddenly notice that someone was talking to her, "did you say something?"

"I heard something, it sounded like a vase fell down." Reisen explained to her master.

Eirin couldn't help but yawn, "if it will help you feel better, go check it."

"I'm properly just tired Master..." Reisen replied.

Marisa and Mokou continued their search for the traces of the forbidden elixir.

All the while Reisen started to feel uneasy, she could hear some drawers being opened and the faint sound of doors being opened and shut, she then rose and walked over and locked the back door, she then looked around to see if anything was amiss, but she only found the flower vase on its side, she moved it up on top of the drawer, "_why does she always leave it on the floor."_

But then again she could hear some faint noise, but no wind should sound like that, _"Maybe some sprite have come to visit or a small ghost perhaps."_ she thought to herself, but she could feel no presence or chill that ghosts brings with them, she began to really feel paranoid, "W-who's there!?" She commanded, no trace of confidence in her voice, no one answered, it was silent for a second or two, then the noise started again.

Reisen pulled herself together and tried to pursue, whatever it was, and she would do it without her master's aid, but then she noticed some paper moving in midair, carefully approached it, step by step, _"what is happening?!"_ as she touched the paper and tried to pull it towards her.

Marisa, who now had lost her grip, was in fear of being discovered, she quickly took something from a small bottle from her pocket and slammed it to the floor.

Reisen jumped back by a sudden loud noise, then a green ooze rose and manifested itself right in front Reisen, she screamed when the green pudding began moving around,

The scream startled Eirin so much that she lost her concentration, "What was that! Reisen are you the one making noise?"

Mokou then signaled their escape using a small signal flare, that Marisa had provided her with.

Marisa then quickly, yanked the paper out of Reisen's grasp, both of them sprinted out of the front door and disappeared out into the night.

When they finally was at a safe distance, Marisa collapsed on the ground laughing hysterically.

Mokou looked at Marisa like she had lost her mind, "Are you completely INSANE?!"

"Did you not see her face, it was priceless." Marisa said she continued to laugh maniacally.

"What was that 'thing' you just unleashed?" Mokou said with a taste of unease in her voice.

When Marisa stopped laughing, she proudly proclaimed, "That's a little monster I made out leaves."

Mokou just shook her head, "So anyway, what was the thing you took?"

"This piece of paper, it looks to be some kind of recipe for something great, I bet it's the elixir." Marisa widened her grin in excitement.

Mokou took a look at the paper, "I think it resembles some kind of flower."

"You probably have to go to the moon to get it." Marisa said in a matter of fact voice.

"So, let me guess, you want to go to the moon now?" Mokou asked half-jokingly, though she knew Marisa well enough by now to know that the answer was a serious yes.

Marisa gave her a reassuring smile, "someday, ya bet I will!"

"Good luck with that..." Mokou sighed deeply.

"Well it's getting late." Marisa said calmly, almost uncharacteristically so...

"Well yes, be seeing you." Mokou was about to turn away, but then Marisa said, "So let's go hang out at shrine." And her normal energetic attitude was back.

Mokou turned back around, "Okay? Not done for tonight?" she asked, _"So that's what you use shrines for these days." _she thought to herself.

Marisa prepared her broom for flight, "Have a seat." she invited.

"You mean for me to fly with you on your broom? I'll manage without that." Mokou declined politely and took flight.

* * *

HAKUREI SHRINE: night

Marisa and Mokou arrived just outside the main courtyard.

Reimu stood with her usual cup of tea, she turned to look at them, "So the two M's have arrived, I'm getting a lot of guests today."

"Hoo, has Suika come back?" Marisa asked her hopefully.

"Her and the moon girl!" Reimu replied tired.

"Moon girl?!" Mokou asked her in shock.

"Who is it?" Kaguya asked as she appeared in the doorway.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Mokou yelled in surprise.

"Visiting the shrine maiden of course." Kaguya said while eying Mokou.

The situation was very tense, Reimu quickly walked in-between them and sat her foot down, "I declare this a ceasefire area, if you want to fight each other, get the hell off my property." she demanded.

"What's up? more people want to party?" Said the ever drunk Oni.

"No they want to blow each other up, or something to that effect." Reimu replied sardonically.

Mokou turned her head to look at Suika, "_So that's the oni everyone has been talking about, she's surprisingly small._"

Suika waltzed towards them, at least it looked like a waltz from a sober perspective, Mokou and Kaguya just looked at her with odd expressions on their faces, "You two shouldn't fight, you two should be friends."

Mokou yelled at the top of her lungs, "FRIENDS?! WITH HER!? I'd rather di- ...never mind."

"Too bad you can't." Kaguya replied as level-headed and dignified as she could, befit someone of royal blood.

"What was THAT?! You trying to start something?" Mokou tried to put up a menacing aura, however that was short lived.

"They don't want to party! Then let's make them!" Suika exclaimed and transformed into a giant version of herself, and picked both of them up with her oni strength.

"Kyah, w-what do you think you're doing?" Kaguya was extremely surprised by the action.

"Put me down!" Mokou shouted but to no avail.

"Suika! make them kiss and make up!" Marisa shouted up at her, she was speaking figuratively of course... but Suika did not get that part.

"WE WHAT!?" Mokou exclaimed.

"That's a great idea!" Suika moved them closer together and said, "It's time for you to kiss and forget your bickering."

Kaguya decided to taunt her rival a little bit, "Someone of _your_ status doesn't even deserve these lips."

Mokou forgetting to think things through because of Kaguya's taunt, just shouted out, "I'm royalty too you know!"

But before any further objections, insults and taunts could pass their lips, they crashed together.

Once they were let out of Suika's grasp, Mokou began spitting at the ground, and then decided to explore her vocabulary for swear words that were fitting, mostly directed towards Suika, "NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Her state of shock was the only thing that spared them a forest fire.

Suika was not entirely sure why she was _this _upset about it, but she replied, "Are you friends now?"

"!)(%&¤%#/&()(/%%! If it will make you stop doing that, then FINE!" She wasn't happy with the way her otherwise peaceful day had turned since this morning.

Kaguya on the other hand was strangely calm considering the situation, she put on an air of a demure girl getting kissed by her crush, "Come to think of it, you are indeed royalty." Of course it was merely an act to make fun of it all.

Mokou froze instantly, and then made an expression like she was going to hurl and promptly left the shrine area for a bit.

After a little silence, Kaguya began speaking, "We may not be the best of friends, but nor should we be enemies."

Mokou could feel some guilt when she heard Kaguya say something like that, she also felt just a tiny bit silly, as she rejoined them all.

Reimu decided to stop further bickering before it started again, "Seriously I just cleaned the shrine, so why do we not hang out somewhere else, for once."

"I know, we go to Mokou's grilled chicken stand." Marisa suggested happily.

"A chicken stand? YAY! Sounds delicious!" Suika jumped with delight.

"Now that you mention it, I do feel kind of hungry..." Reimu noted as her tummy rumbled.

Mokou was a little nervous because of how everything just changed upside down again. "So everyone, wants to go to my place all of sudden... okay..."

"Then I can finally see where my rival lives." Kaguya's voice was strangely wondrous.

"_Has it really come to this? Can this day get any worse?" _Mokou thought to herself and took flight home, they all followed her.

* * *

THE CHICKEN STAND: late night

Mokou stood behind the counter and fried the chicken perfectly, then handed it out to the others from right to left, as it was done, but then Kaguya's eyes fell on a pond, "So what is this? Some kind of lake in your backyard?"

"This is my homemade hot spring." Mokou presented it to them, secretly proud of her work, "It took me years to perfect it."

"It looks very cold, so let me guess, you can heat it up, right?" Kaguya asked hopefully.

"I heat it up when I use it, yes." Mokou said calmly.

"I want to take a dive." Marisa said with pleading eyes.

"Please, that would fun" Suika added.

"A warm bath after a good meal, that would be fantastic." Reimu agreed.

At this point Mokou had given up on resisting at all, "If you all insist, I will heat it up..."

Deciding that just getting in it would be the best way to heat it up, she undressed without a care, until Suika started staring up and down at her, mostly up, and said, "You sure have pretty legs without trousers on." She said admiringly.

"E-excuse me?" Mokou was a little startled.

Kaguya also decided to pitch in, "She is right you know, you are not half-bad for a rival of ours."

"W-what are you planning?!" Mokou said as she silently slipped into the water, and begun heating the water up by pressing heat into the bottom of her homemade pond.

"I'm not plan-" Kaguya began saying but was interrupted when Suika made a dive bomb and splashed her with an absurd amount of water.

"SUIKA! Please save some water for the rest of us, okay?" Reimu yelled sternly at her, while she hurried to get ready, only to be splashed by Marisa, who had already undressed and was purposely splashing her.

"Stop it, Marisa! It's not funny." Reimu replied, honestly she thought both of them were small kids, but when Reimu got in the warm water, she could feel the tension leave her, and her body began to relax.

It was much harder for Kaguya to get out of her robes, especially with their current watery state, but before she got out of it, Suika had gotten into helpful mode and decided to help her get off her robes, "I wanna help!"

Kaguya quickly tried to refuse the offer, "N-no that's okay, this robe is fragil-" And there was a loud ripping noise as it got torn in half.

"Ehehe, Oops." A giggling reply was said by Suika, and as Kaguya was about to open her mouth, Suika dragged her into the pond by her very powerful hand, making another giant splash, it was a wonder there was any water left in the pond.

After surfacing from her unexpected dive, she looked at the remnants of her dress on the pond side, Kaguya asked in a solemn tone, "How do I go home in this state?"

"Oh, let me fix it!" Suika happily volunteered quickly.

Kaguya thought that her little oni friend had done enough damage for one night and tried to decline her kind offer, "No, thank y-"

"Relax Princess, She knows what she is doing...probably." Reimu hand-waved her, to which Kaguya just gave up on it.

After the incident, a long silence came over all of them, and they felt at peace in the hot water.

"This is life~" Reimu muttered in a low relaxing voice, "lets hang out here more often, away from chores, duties and overall daily troubles."

"I want one at my home as well." Kaguya told them in a soft, soothing tone, making it sounds like she wanted one for herself. She might have said it like that but, it was actually more because it would attract people to her place.

Marisa just got a brilliant idea, "How about getting Suika to make you one? I'm sure she could do it."

Kaguya was mesmerized by that idea, and immediately turned to Suika, "You can do that?!"

Suika shrugged slightly, "I could, but I can't heat the bath up for long."

"I know, I can just capture Mokou, and then she can heat up my bath for me." She said like she was a genius and gave a small stare in Mokou's direction.

"Like hell I would." Mokou glared at her,

"I could relax here forever if we could get the ingredients..." Marisa Interrupted them.

Mokou's eyes were almost popping out of their sockets and her jaws was almost getting dislocated, "_Did you seriously just admit to theft that openly!?"_

Kaguya looked at Marisa with a curious stare, "Are you talking about the Hourai Elixir."

Marisa just leaned back even more, "Yep, I just got the recipe."

Kaguya just laughed at her, in her own cute way, "Eirin would never write down the ingredients, and you would need my power to create it in the first place."

Marisa looked crestfallen, "Daaarn..." but then cheered up, "Can you make it for me then?" she looked hopeful.

"My apologies, but no." Kaguya said politely, "It cannot be made any other place than the moon."

"...Looks like it really is that trip to the moon, that's going to do the trick. *ZE*" Marisa smiled and affected everyone with her radiance, "And you're coming with me."

"This is getting seriously out of hand." Reimu tried to stop her friend from pursuing such madness, it reminded her of the time she too had it up for grabs, "Marisa, you know that's unreasonable, right? It would be easier just to expose Remilia to sunlight and inhale the vapors coming from her body...I guess it would be the same for Flandre."

Marisa's eyes widened, "Seriously?! How do you know that?"

"Remilia told me, for some reason...not that I think you should do it." Reimu added.

"No promises~" Marisa grinned.

Reimu just smacked herself for encouraging Marisa's behavior. Everyone else just looked completely lost and decided not to ask what they were talking about.

When they got out of the bath, Kaguya found out that Suika's handiwork wasn't so great, but at least her dress was wearable- for the trip home.

* * *

After all of them left, Mokou collapsed on her futon, "I'm more confused about whether I like them or not... _most _of the day has been exciting... but... _that..._ had to happen. hopefully things will be better in the morning..." and with that she passed out.


End file.
